Star Crossed
by Calerna
Summary: CONSTRUCTION. Haruno Sakura is dead. Years later, Konoha and Sasuke learns she has been reborn - resurrected by a by a man seeking to destroy the world. With a heart cold as ice and tainted with corruption, is her soul retrievable? Only through love.
1. Losing Everything

Semi-AU. Set in both Naruto's world and that of World of Warcraft - _Wrath of the Lich King_.

For those who aren't familiar with WoW lore, Death Knights are people who have died and are resurrected. They are infected with the plague, which sets their body up for death and then reanimation into slaves of the Lich King. They are resurrected to believe the Lich King is their savior and remember very little of humanity, but certain people or events can help them remember what it's like to be "human".

* * *

**1**

five years prior

A terrible, heartbroken howl raced throughout the destroyed village, the mourn of rage and desperate loss emanating from the blonde's chest, head thrown back, eyes scarlet, whiskers marks on his face prominent and darker, fangs lengthened and claws for hands. His throat fell exposed to any enemy that could have been lurking in the trees, but at the moment, he didn't care. One of his most important people had left the world, without a chance of survival or a fleeting glimpse of life in those dulled emerald orbs. She'd been dead long before he reached her.

He knew. Upon reaching her spread-eagled body, broken and strewn amongst the carnage, he'd immediately began forcing air into her lungs, forcibly expanding and deflating tissue, hands at her heart, pumping furiously, trying to revive the girl he cared for and loved. He let a scream of despair reverberate around the remains of his village, blind with tears and deaf to anything but his loss and fury. With another heartbroken howl, he tore away from the lifeless girl, spinning into Kyuubi form, destroying everything and everyone in his path.

Blinded by his fury and pain, he did not hear the pleads and screams of solace shouted to him from afar. All that remained in his mind was the simple, devastating, horrible, terrible fact: He had not been able to fulfill his promise. His promise to her. The promise to bring _him_ back. With that fresh thought in mind, the seal began to weaken. Consumed by his rage and agony, he lost control.

A red tail materialized. He crouched, snarling angrily and tearing at the forest floor. He threw his head back and screamed a chilling, mournful howl that struck everyone to the core.

"Naruto…" trailed off Tsunade, her honey irises overflowing with tears. She rushed to her fallen student's side, desperately trying to awaken her from her eternal slumber, wracking her mind for anything—anything that would bring her back to life, even if meant sacrificing her own for it.

But she could only sit in the bloodied earth, a terrible hollow ache in her chest. Haruno Sakura was gone. There was nothing in the world that could bring her back, no one left to perform the life-transfer technique, or even teach it do the Godaime. The ones who could had all passed away, or already given up their life to revive another.

The demon form of the Kyuubi stiffened, betrayal and utter emotion flashing in his eyes. Sasuke. He disappeared, lunging out at the Uchiha in utter hatred, screaming out his fury and nearly murdering his once best friend. Just as a raw orb of power could demolish the boy in an instant, the blond slumped over, a seal slapped onto his back, the tails receding, claws returning to hands, scarlet irises dulling and melding back to blue, prominent whiskers fading to light whisper marks.

"Sasuke…" began their silver haired sensei sadly, tears gathering in his onyx eye. "There's something you should see. There's someone you have to say goodbye to. Someone who died shortly before you arrived. Under different circumstances, we would kill you on the spot for aiding the attack against Konoha… but… now… there is someone who wanted to see you. Someone, all because of you, will never see her promise fulfilled, nor her dreams." Said boy stiffened, ice in his eyes. Confused, he followed the heartbroken Jounin closely, heart stuttering at the sight. A very familiar Kunoichi lay carefully placed upon a white sheet, eyes closed, wounds dressed and made as prettily as possible. Eyes wide, he froze as he approached the unmoving woman. It couldn't be. He choked, clear liquid pooling in his eyes. He was alone, moving towards the fallen girl of his past. A trembling hand reached out and gently caressed her face, touching the limp locks cautiously.

"No… it can't be Sakura, it can't be," he choked out, tears running down his face, unbidden. Unbelieving, he flicked the Sharingan and searched her body. No Chakra. Her life force had vanished, leaving an empty shell behind. He let a roar of agony, lightning flickering around him. The Sharingan whirled, and he collapsed on her still body, pain in his eyes and silent sobs wracking his frame. His fingers clasped around her hitai-ate, and he pressed his lips to her temple, then finally to her corpse-cold lips. Stiff, unmoving. He kissed her lightly, kissing her with all he had, but it was not enough. For hours he lay there, clutching onto her, refusing to let go. She meant everything to him, even if he did not fully realize it yet. Guards came and went, reporting he 'refused to leave her side'. None of them had tried to force him away, seeing the terrible hollowness in his eyes, the pain that would never go away or fade with time. Uchiha Sasuke had lost the person he thought he never would. He could deal with losing Naruto. Or Kakashi. And his brother. But… Sakura. The mere thought of her dying was incredulous; impossible. Or so he'd thought.

* * *

present

Five years had passed since Haruno Sakura's death and the destruction of their beautiful village. The current Hokage stood alone in front of her grave, a large white marble tomb with her name neatly engraved in onyx letters. He gently tossed the flowers before her grave, deep sorrow embedded in his eyes. He watched as the bundle fell free, petals scattering across the grave. Tears ran silently down his cheeks, but he made no move to wipe them away.

He knelt, soiling the white Hokage robes with soil, and paid utmost respect to the girl he sorely missed, who'd taken a part of his heart with her when she died. A small, brief smile curled his lips as he silently told her everything.

"Sakura-chan…" he whispered, words falling and floating away on the wind. The leaves on the Sakura Blossom trees rustled. "The Haruno Sakura festival is coming up soon. In March. The night of your birthday, March 28th. I'm… I'm sorry, Sakura. We all miss you… even Sasuke. I think… I think he misses you the most." And with that, the man stood, robes swishing about him quietly as he left, tracing her name and disappearing.

It was now dusk, and a certain Uchiha stood before the tomb, silent as always. The pain and grief in his obsidian orbs had never faded, not even a tad. He swallowed hard, kneeling and placing the bouquet of crimson on her grave. It contrasted against the white beautifully. Uchiha Sasuke had paid for the grave himself, crafting it with his own hands. He'd refused to let anyone help him, not even Naruto. He toiled for days on end, carving the marble, engraving her name, and filling it with ink.

"Sakura…" he whispered, eyes lingering on the Katakana spelling out her name. "I'm sorry… " he murmured, sucking in a sharp, painful breath, dark eyes flicking to the white lilies Naruto had left for her. Around the grave was various other sorts of flowers, brought by friends and villagers. Uchiha Sasuke was no longer a missing-nin, but he didn't live in Konoha either. He merely visited once a year, for her birthday, stayed for her festival, and left once more.

* * *

_"You've been forgotten… forgotten by all of your friends…" _the woman frowned hesitantly at the voice, confusion marring her features. _"They betrayed you… _abandoned _you…"_ she stiffened, fury coiling in her gut. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, hatred darkening her orbs. She concentrated on the icy, soothing tendril of alien thought in her mind, sighing in reassurance as his slithering, cold voice slipped around her ears. _"This Village… they have committed betrayal. Kill them all. Spare no one." _Drawing her large sword, covered in mystic, glowing runes and a frosty mist swirling from the length of the blade, she got ready to fight. Together they marched over the hill, bringing the winter with them.

Hardened with armor woven of bitterness, she marched with the wind and descended upon the living, blade glistening chillingly in the waning light and emerald gems icy with bloodlust.

"Please—PLEASE!" shrieked a woman, shielding her children as best as she could, "Spare my children, _please_! Kato isn't even five!" she screamed, shielding her sons with bloodied arms and torso, pleading for mercy even as the shining silver blade cut down in a whistling arc upon her neck.

Unfazed by the death of the mother and by the fact she was about to murder two children next, she carried on, turning deaf to the pleading and shrieks of pain. She said nothing, a hint of a smirk at the edge of her lips, sick satisfaction spreading from the tips of her fingertips and spreading throughout her body, and she was aching to do the same again to rekindle the icy warmth.

A small smile lifted her lips as she sliced through ranks of fragile civilians, ignoring the calls of 'monster' and insults, parrying curses with the simple stroke of her hand, silencing their annoying, insistent approaches. She frowned in annoyance; _Why can't they just stay silent? _She didn't get why they kept on trying when they knew it was futile.

_Hope._ She shook her head in disdain, wetting chapped lips and hefting the crimson-ribboned blade, stepping unashamedly through rivers of blood and water, ignoring the fact dismembered body parts and blood lay beneath her feet. No sense of guilt or despair gripped her; she was flying high above feeble human emotions, shoving away petty feelings and all else, for she was strengthened by their King, and nothing would dissuade her from her realm of sickening ecstasy.

An evil grin lit up her deadened, corpse-pale face as she slaughtered people left and right, regardless of sex or age. She frowned as one distinctly reminded her of something, but she couldn't figure out what. Her mind struggled to grasp around the memories that eluded her, but she fell behind. She shrugged. It was all meaningless. All she knew was her friends had betrayed her and now it was time to turn the tables and betray them.

She turned, deadened orbs roaming out over the now silent land, ears alert for any possible sound and eyes wary for movement that betrayed life to the death angel. Blood stained every part of her, splashed against her armor in a spray of mortal injury, crimson dye staining her hair. Blood lingered on her ivory hands, painting her nails streaks of blood-red.

_'You have done well, my faithful angel,'_ whispered the voice on the wind and in the depths of her mind, healing the cracks and irritating cracks in her mind, hardening her undying resolve. A thrill of pleasure surged through her, a pride-filled smirk coating her lips.

_'Yes, Master,'_ she thought, aching for approval and the soothing ice to calm her nerves and banish any traces of warmth. The cold made her numb. It destroyed her feelings and left her mind sharp and cool, undisturbed by weak naggings such as pain. She was free to think of only her improval and what move she would do next, and how to stay alive.

* * *

Swordsmen stared in horrified awe at the scene of utter destruction that the soldiers had left behind, bile rising in their throats at the picture of horrific carnage and the array of blood so wide it was a vast ocean of crimson, with broken bodies afloat on the sea of death.

Uchiha Sasuke looked up from his place under the Sakura Tree, deep onyx questioning as the man in front of him placed his hands on his knees, breathing heavily, a scroll clasped beneath his sweaty palms.

Wordlessly, he took it, unfurling the hastily shoved together letter and scanning the scrawled contents. His brow drew together as he read the Hokage's shaky writing. Eyes widened as he reached the end of the letter. Without further ado, he disappeared quickly, flames eating up his existence with the teleportation jutsu.

He appeared in front of the Hokage, calm and collected while on the inside he was shaken_._ Naruto raised his head, blond locks shadowing cerulean irises. He hadn't seen that much despair and hopelessness in him since the day Sakura had died. He swallowed painfully.

"Word arrived merely hours ago that a group of our Shinobi had stumbled across an entire village of, all murdered_." _The deeper part of Sasuke's conscious always traveled to the part that Naruto said 'We' every time he talked about the village with Sasuke, despite the fact they he technically wasn't a Leaf Shinobi. Yet the Hokage still considered him as one and welcomed him home. He shook away the thought as Naruto continued.

"It was a bloodbath. Everyone in the village was killed; no one was spared. They were all murdered mercilessly, by a large force. Unfortunately, the village had no Shinobi and the civilians had little fighting abilities, so none of the enemy were felled."

"An entire village?" he narrowed his eyes, mind racing. Naruto nodded solemnly, hands clenched tightly on the table. He blinked slowly, then spoke.

"Your mission is to head over and check it out. Do some surveillance. And try to figure out just who attacked. Be wary, teme. Our enemy is rather powerful." There it was again. _Our._ Although Sasuke would never admit, it gave him a sense of peace. Naruto considered him his brethren, and as silly as it sounded, it soothed him. His jaw tightened as his eyes caught a flicker of pink outside the window. Hope so strong it burned leapt inside him, flooding his senses in a rush of passion and fervor. However, he soon realized it was own mind playing tricks on him. Furious and yet empty at the same time, he nodded sharply to Naruto and left.

Naruto sighed heavily and brought a hand up to fist with sun-kissed locks, depression taking hold of him and pinning him down. He didn't look up as a familiar chakra prescence took its place beside him, soft, soothing hands placing themselves upon his shoulders and kneading softly, a kiss dropped to the top of his head. After several moments, he looked up, a hint of a smile touching his lips. He drew his pregnant wife to him and embraced her, mindful of the unborn child between them as they hugged. They stood like that for a while, wrapped so completely in each other they did not notice the sun sinking below the horizon and the moon coming up to hover in the night sky. Naruto was incredibly grateful Hinata was alive and well; the image haunted him in his dreams, Sasuke clutching onto Sakura's body, so irrevocably broken that Naruto feared he would commit suicide. And try he did. Sasuke'd tried to kill himself more than once, and it was not a thing Naruto liked or tried to remember.

But, finally, after months of suicide-watch (Naruto believed it was Itachi's spirit) something shook him and he returned to his glacier cold, extremely emotionless and bitter self, dropping the tries at suicide altogether. However, Naruto knew that Sasuke flew recklessly into battle, hoping to get himself killed in the line of duty someday. He pressed his lips together, placing his sleeping wife in bed and traveling to the rooftop. He tilted his head back to the heavens. _Itachi… if you're up there… _please_…__ make Sasuke happy again. Give him strength. Give him hope. Bring Sakura-chan back from the dead. Anything. I'd give my life to ensure the happiness he deserves. I'd let myself become hated for the rest of my life, but be happy in knowing that the two are together, like the rightfully belong. Not like this. Sakura-chan wasn't supposed to die. Sasuke's already dead... he needs to be revived_._ Itachi… I know I'm not anything to you, or even associated with you, but you truly are the only one I can ask and turn to. Please. Anything… just make Sasuke whole again. Repair his broken soul, mend his broken heart. __All that I ask is for Sasuke to really return home again._


	2. Power & Confusion

edited 12/30/10

**Icecream Skittles Addict**: Thanks:) I hope it turns out well too...

* * *

**2**

The Lich King leaned back in his chair, metal clanking against one another as he shifted. A cloud of pale breath rose from his corpse-blue lips, contrasting against the midnight-blue sky. He sat on his throne and his mind drifted to other, important matters. The girl. She would be of great use to him. He would make her his weapon. She was just like him; she'd been betrayed once. But not only that, she was brilliant. He would watch and strengthen his Knights while she would command them from above and run into battle with them, if she so desired. But that was not all that drove him to use her. He knew of the two teammates who loved her, and he knew they were extremely powerful. They were the ones that posed the most threat and danger. If he unleashed her… they'd be too stunned and broken to realize she had gone around their backs and gained control of Konoha before it would be too late. She was already working her way up, an unstoppable killing machine. A wry smirk twisted deadened lips and they cracked, crimson trickling down his chin. He swept it up with an icy tongue, savoring the taste. Glowing ice raked the perimeter, and he sunk into silence, awaiting the treacherous dawn, basking in the realm of night.

Said young woman sat in her quarters, glowing orbs gazing at clasped hands. She had not bothered to remove the armor, nor the blood that tainted her body. She took no notice of the metal that dug uncomfortably into her side as she sat, nor the small puddle of blood on the floor acquired by the steady drip of her sword and the droplets sliding off the metal. . A sudden, uncontrollable wave of anger overtook her, and she struck out, sword flashing in the dark, hacking apart walls and bedposts. Her soulless eyes glowed fiercely with the intensity of sparking embers, and she let out a pained howl. She shoved the door open, shedding her armor, leaving her clad in a bloodied top and bottoms.

She left the blood-soaked circlet on her head and meandered out of the foreboding castle, stepping quietly out into the wilderness. She still was the girl who had died long ago; the only difference her hatred and the coldness that accentuated her skin.

Casting a quick spell, she closed her eyes in utter concentration as she summoned her steed. She leapt into the saddle, tapping Sayomi's sides lightly. The unearthly steed nickered metallically and set off into the night. Her horse was jet black, shot with the gray fading of death; glowing, ice-blue hooves that were surrounded by blue fire, blue-fire in eye sockets, and battle armor adorning the beautiful stallion. The woman astride the battle horse was stunning. Her skin was moonlight pale, and glowed faintly, yet with a chilling sense of evil, or the dead. Perhaps both. She radiated an aura of power, sheer, vast amounts of power. Her clothes were torn and bloodied, and when moonlight splayed across her face, eye sockets glowed glacier blue fire and lips were slightly tinted with the corpse blue of death.

She pivoted around the clearing, unaware what she was searching for.

* * *

The extremely stressed Rokudaime slammed his fist onto the desk, eliciting gasps and starts from the elders, evidence of his frustration.

"I refuse!" he spat. "I refuse to hide here like cowards while who-knows-_what_ is out there, rampaging and slaughtering entire villages in the middle of the night! We need to eliminate the enemy as soon as possible!" he roared, his temper getting the best of him.

"We understand that—"

"No, you don't_,"_ snarled Naruto. "All you care about is your precious safety_,_ while innocent civilians are dying! DYING!_"_ the Kyuubi-Host captured their interest once more, although many disapproved. "Are you happy to just sit back and let them murder children? How about women? Soldiers, all slaughtered and futures sliced apart?" His chest heaved from the effort, and he glared at them all, something akin to hatred sparking in his eyes. "Do you even understand what it's like to have no family? To lose the people most precious to you?" he snarled. "I became Hokage with the vision that no-one would ever suffer like I did, like Sasuke did, that no one would suffer what happened to Sakura!" Panting, he shoved away from the ornate table, knocking the chair back. He turned his back on them and marched out the door, not sparing them a glance. Stunned silence met the ears of the elders. The outcome was not what they'd expected. At all.

* * *

Sasuke stooped amongst the bloody fray, bile rising in his throat as he thought of Sakura, lying on that pale white sheet, blood staining the fabric… His eyes burned with unshed tears, but he fought them back. He shoved away his useless emotions and concentrated on the task at hand. Along with the aid of a few medical Shinobi, he figured out what the causes of their untimely deaths were. They had all been ruthlessly hacked apart by very powerful swordsmen and former Shinobi. But what was strange was that no traces of Chakra were found on the bodies, only something that smelt/stank of evil and was similar to Chakra, yet different.

His brow furrowed. This wasn't good news. He whipped out a scroll and began hastily scrawling a message to Naruto, ASAP. He quickly tied the scroll to the bird's leg and strapped it in, extremely cautious. He had no idea if anyone were out there to intercept the message, and although the hawk was trained, it would have to be on its toes, and possible risk of losing the message was high if the strapping procedures were not followed. He snapped at the medics trailing behind to hurry it up, he didn't like the feeling of the place at all. It was eerie, piles of bodies rotting away, blank, lifeless eyes staring out in horror, accusing. Sasuke trudged through dismembered limbs and the like, ignoring the metallic stench of blood and the pale fingers, hands, and legs he was walking through at the moment.

He tilted his head to the sky and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to hurl up the contents of his stomach. The blood was starting to get to him again. He was becoming weak. He glared at the sky, the full force of his loss stabbing into him again; the loss of Sakura. He shook his head once more, suddenly furious. Pained, he wrenched his sight from the sky, returning it to the forest once more.

* * *

Naruto strode to his bedside, stripping his robes and usual attire, collapsing into his King-sized bed with a groan. He pulled the covers lazily over his body, ignoring the fact it was merely noon. His wife smiled softly at the sight; her husband splayed out across the huge bed, snoring up a storm, clothes in a haphazard trail to the bed. She decided to join him, slipping between the sheets carefully and snuggling up to his side, a light blush invading her cheeks when he slung a lazy arm around her and pulled her closer, mumbling her name as he did so.

Shizune, his dark-haired assistant, since Naruto still needed some pointers on paperwork, popped her head in and smiled at the sight, Naruto snoring loudly, arm clumsily (yet carefully) thrown around his wife, her purple-black hair rippling along the pillow, one hand on her growing belly. She exited quietly, not wanting to disturb the two. A smile tugged at her lips, and she took the Hokage's place at his desk, busy scrawling papers when Kakashi stepped in, a smile on his face behind the mask and a small bouquet of flowers held behind his back.

Kakashi knew why Sasuke'd left—not only were the memories too strong, but everyone else had found someone, while the only person he'd ever truly wanted was gone. His onyx eye turned contemplative as he handed her the bouquet, thinking of Sasuke.

Perhaps Kami-sama would grant him a wish, a wish for the broken boy. A wish that his heart would mend and his soul would stitch itself back together… but there was only one person in the entire world who could help him do that.

And she was forever gone.


	3. Plans

edited 12/30/10

* * *

**3**

_'Tonight, my Death Angel… we strike again.' _Leaving the woman's mind, the Lich King commanded for all his precious knights to hear. A cruel smirk tilted and cracked his lips, figure glowing, along with white clouds faintly issuing from his entire body. The Lich King had plans, and he would follow them to the very end. Not even death would keep him from completing his goal. _'Tonight… tonight we bring fear into our enemies' hearts, and we make them regret_ ever_ leaving us behind. Tonight, my Knights, we dine in a feast of_ terror!_ Tonight… they fall.' _He cast a glance down towards the plateau, clear disdain for the humans living down below, shamelessly frolicking about and wasting their time with the seconds left of their pitiful lives were ticking away.

Veiled by sorcerer's trickery and magic, a light fog rolled over the battalion, set up in an organized formation, tents angled respectfully to the Lich King's domain, where he sat high atop a regal throne and gazed down at the valley and the troops. He was there to watch the bloody array. Bloodshed brought him sickening glee, and he was there to enforce the fleeting amass of terror. This was The Mist, small but growing. He would crush their numbers mercilessly, and leave the weakest Shinobi alive to tell the frightening tale. He uttered a cold, cruel laugh, casting his gaze over the frozen land before him, mist swirling about tents and horses, all the wildlife before them caked with ice.

The King had brought the winter with him. It was a curse bestowed upon him by his lover, while she betrayed him and became entwined with the Holy Light. The temperature dropped by 50 degrees as he thought of her, cracking the ground below their feet; but the knights did not notice. They were already dead, what was there to feel? With a quick glance at the sky, he estimated about 8-9 hours until dawn. The New Day. It was when they would attack. It signified more than a new day, a beginning, and a rebirth. It announced to the world that his Reign of Terror had only just begun.

* * *

Sasuke took a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. His eyes fell on the battered and bruised headbands currently glinting dully on the desk. Piercing blue eyes regarded his expression, and he felt a sense of relief when the chair was scraped back and Naruto made to leave the room.

"When I come back tonight, I expect to see your answer. Either take one or none. Swear your loyalty to us with these, Sasuke. Whatever you choose, I hope we can still be allies." And with that, the Rokudaime was gone.

His fingers stretched out and strained towards the crimson-swathed headband upon the table, but just as the tips of fingertips were about to graze it, he stopped. A wave of overwhelming emotion crashed into him. Obsidian lingered upon faded cloth.

Blue or Red. He bit his lip, eyes tracing over the scratch through the leaf symbol. Passing over the tear in the crimson cloth. It was quite a difficult decision to make. He ached to claim the part of Sakura_, _and he fought with himself, yearning to do nothing else than take the object and flee, content to huddle in a corner all his life it meant having the last part of her_. _Pale fingers greedily molded over the cool metal, thumb rubbing over leaf symbol. He closed his eyes, inhaling the faded scent of the blossom. Tears pooled in his eyes, but he did nothing to wipe them away. He was alone. He slipped the crimson cloth over his head and tied it tightly, hesitating before snatching the blue one also and tucking it carefully into his pocket. Eyes flickered to the shadows dancing on the wall, and he disappeared.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, grimly awaiting the answer. Painfully slowly, he made his way to the desk, eyes closed and teeth drawing blood on his lower lip. At last, the final moment of truth—he smiled. The guards were perplexed, but Naruto was beside himself with relief. The desk was wiped clean of both headbands, and to Naruto, it meant more than anything. With a soft smile, he surprised the guards by telling them to go home to their families, heading downstairs himself.

His wife hummed softly, gracefully maneuvering around the kitchen despite the extra weight, blue-black tresses swaying and moving with her in harmony, her eyes cast at the soup currently sitting upon the stove. With a gentle smile, he settled his arms carefully around her belly, large, tan hands splayed out across the fabric, feeling the bulge in her abdomen. _Their_ child. A light blush adorned her face as she glanced down at the loving hands, connected to their equally loving master, the Rokudaime. She pivoted, grabbing two bowls and pouring soup into them. She headed to the table, pale eyes roving over the steaming liquid. Her blond haired husband flitted to the cupboard, filling the glasses up with water. He smiled at her once more, pausing to kiss her swiftly upon her brow before exiting the kitchen. A soft smile adorned her lips, and she followed her husband out, carrying chopsticks and spoons.

"Hinata-chan…" he trailed off, gazing at her mournfully.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" she peered at him, anxious.

"…What would you do if your best friend lost the one person he cared about? How would you help him heal? Would you find him another or would you let him commit suicide?" Sorrowed azure gazed into pale lavender, and her gaze softened. She grabbed his hands, rubbing soothing circles on his warm skin before speaking.

"Naruto… I don't know… if only we could find a way to bring Sakura-chan back…" she sighed. "I know Sasuke-san refuses to take another, and I know he never will until the day he dies. From thereon he can peacefully join Sakura-chan in heaven… but the Uchiha Clan will never be restored… he'll have to find someone who will agree to a loveless marriage, be married to a man who is an extremely good friend, have kids, and when death does them part, they will go their separate, respective ways." Naruto said nothing, eyes swimming with tears.

"I can't believe I let Sakura die…" he murmured.

"Naruto," she reprimanded strongly, suddenly furious orbs setting him on fire, "you CAN'T blame yourself or anyone else for Sakura-san's death, not even Sakura-san herself or you. Naruto, listen to me. Her death… her death was unavoidable, unpreventable. Maybe it wasn't, but it wasn't in _your_ power to correct. It was in Akatsuki's. And look what happened now. They're dead and gone, a lost organization. _Look _at Konoha. Sakura-chan helped us better our world, and although we strongly wish she hadn't gone, she's helped us. Naruto, grieving for her like this—blaming yourself isn't helping her rest peacefully." He brought his head up, eyes swimming with tears and gratitude. Hinata blushed darkly after her moment of boldness, and she opened her mouth to apologize when Naruto beat her do it.

"Hinata… thank you. I'm sorry. So sorry…" he breathed, throwing his arms around her and burrowing blond head into her shoulder. They held on for immeasurable minutes, letting the food go cold and untouched upon the table.

* * *

She lifted her head, eyes cast upon the plain before her, roiling with fog and the tears the sky cried, trying in vain to warn the unsuspecting villagers below. Beside her lay their esteemed King, whispering words of encouragement to his soldiers; his playthings. He was merely humoring them until they finally cracked, and when they were of no use to him any longer, he disposed of them in battle. But he was not purposely seeking out their destruction. He cared to some small extent for his faithful knights, and admired their perseverance and dedication to his cause. However, he did not hold onto pitiful emotional attachments like the fruitless Hokage did, causing their village to fall into ruin or them unto their deaths themselves. He merely ended their sufferings before they could cause destruction or fall into complete, irrevocable ruin. This he saw as saving their souls. A small deed he deemed to repay an insignificant part of his sins. Not that he cared, anyway. He was condemned and damned from the start, and since there was nothing to pull him from his unfortunate fate, he saw no reason in sitting by and wallowing in his misery, trying in vain to redeem himself.

After all, he thought, if you were already damned, why not have as much fun while you were still alive? Not alive in the flesh, but still roaming Earth bodily and spiritually; together combined. He would continue his reign of terror and insanity until he was unable to exist on earth, disregarding whether if he would only be a lingering head. He would hang on with every fiber of his being, determined to raise hell, to corrupt the world even further, to show Heaven that people were simply irretrievable and the innocent ones could be far more evil and corrupt than the worst villains themselves.

He turned his gaze to the woman at his side, hardened orbs glowing, winter rising from her lips, and soul already sold to the devil to help him in his conquest to raise as much hell as possible. He smirked; he was going to drag down everyone he could in his quest for utter dominance, and even if he did fall, he would have succeeded in corrupting good people beyond salvation.

He was not only cold and ruthless, he was woven together of brilliance. He was a prodigy, a genius. He found loopholes through everything and crushed everyone and everything in his path, whether or not they were family, enemy, or innocents. He was the Lich King, and he was beyond any sort of redemption. A leer curled frozen, stiff lips and he devoted his attentions once more to the downfall of the village before him and his subordinates.

* * *

Sasuke readied himself beside the group of sound Shinobi he'd managed to summon up, and although it wasn't small, it was insignificant compared to Konoha's vast array of intelligent ninja. He'd roused the old members of Hawk; Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. Together they would aid in Konoha in shooting down their formidable enemy, no matter what it took, and no matter if they held previous grudges or were enemies. They needed all the help they could get, and everyone would have to stand unified if they wished to defeat the Lich King, life-long enemies or not.

* * *

Yes, Jaina Proudmoore was the Lich King's lover.

I managed to keep some of the original lore in with this one!


	4. Realization & The Truth

edited 12/30/10

* * *

**4**

It was fast approaching dawn, and the Lich King roused his soldiers. He made sure his prized knights were ready to fight; all the while projecting thoughts and whispered words of faith into their frozen minds. They were all lined up before the ridge of the cliff, a thousand glowing eyes piercing the landscape below. Silent, foreboding, unnerving. In a smooth, stream-lined movement, all hands fell upon their sword sheaths and drew, a thousand swords slithering out of their containers. The raw snick of metal echoed across the plateau, and shields rattled as they spun quickly and marched slowly and quietly down the path, concealing the metal from what little sun poured down from the clouds. But it wasn't necessary. Thick, heavy mist cloaked the impending army along with their Leader, winter spilling from their lips and surrounding their bodies, bringing the chill with them. As they marched, each stamp cracked the ground with frost, withering flowers and leaves.

They were creating a barren wasteland for the time being, freezing the earth in their wake. A thousand pairs of eyes roamed the vast country side, glowing ice blue navigating through the mist, exposing the village ahead. The King hovered on his mighty steed, an immense battle horse adorned with the presence of deathly winter and glowing bleach white. It could have been mistaken for Holy Light, but the man astride the skeletal, shadowy horse was hell-sent. The steed's eyes gleamed with evil; mist rising from its hooves; glowing an icy white. Cold rippled through the land, cloaking the land with despair. The air was thick with tension, and the sense of doom gripped them all. The Knights pressed on, ignoring the ice that swirled around them and cut the air before them.

Shinobi leapt out and materialized before the army, fear concealed behind hardened masks. Their facades was no match for the Death Knights. They slashed right through the masks of bravery, stripping the covering and exposing the fear within. Blades stabbed mercilessly into ninja, and the Death Knights moved on, acting as if nothing had happened. It was of no importance to them; just stubborn, ignorant mortals in way of their goal. Anyone who dared stand in the way would be cut down. It was law of nature. Survival of the fittest.

They were the Hurricane advancing on the seashore, claiming millions of lives and leaving utter destruction in their wake, without a hint of the storm left behind. They marched fluidly, and backup soon flew in, only to be cut down once again. After losing only 10 men, a small price considering the 40 Shinobi left behind in their wake, they arrived at the gates. The man astride the horse lifted his head and muttered a sharp word, and something dark and shadowy raced towards the gates, crippling the iron and wood in a matter of seconds. The Knights dispersed into the village, slaughtering each and every person, animal, and creature they could find. They were ensuring their reminder of terror would not be overlooked and forgotten. Finally, as their numbers dwindled down to 900, and the Mist was almost devoid of human life, the Lich King cut short the ruthless bloodshed.

_"Halt,"_ he whispered. They immediately froze. His steed slowly maneuvered over to the fallen Shinobi, exposing unearthly grace and precision. It was beautifully terrifying. He bent his head, and the world darkened around them, icy tendrils curling around their fallen bodies.

_"Mortals… Foolish Shinobi. Pass this message onto your people. I am the Lich King. My Reign of Terror has barely begun. I have allowed you to live for the sole purpose of you to evoke fear and battle readiness into the other villages. I don't want them to go down without a fight. Otherwise, what fun would that be when I vanquish you all? Will you stand by while I bring your world to ruin, bring your finest Shinobi to their knees, and cripple your honor and prestige? Tell them… tell them the Lich King is coming, and to be prepared for the perilous journey… to their deaths."_ He moved to the side, and his prized Death Angel was left standing, head bowed and mist curling from her entity.

It was ethereal, and the frost seemed to mirror the image of wings, tainted with coiling shadows and darkness. She raised her head, rosette locks falling to her shoulders and glowing, eerie eyes piercing the wounded men and women. They all gasped as one, shock and despair screaming from the depths of their eyes.

They recognized her immediately. A cruel smirk curved her beautiful, pale lips, skin pale as porcelain and body bathed with the crimson liquid of life. She raised her gleaming sword slowly, savoring the stares of utter terror and disbelief. She stepped forward to the strongest of them all and slashed downwards so quickly they did not realize what had happened until his head had fallen with a 'thump' to the ground. Crimson pooled round both head and body, and she stepped back, tongue slipping out and tasting.

She sheathed the scarlet-doused sword, turned on her heel, and walked away, ignoring the calls, shrieks and pleads of the honor-destroyed Shinobi. She was as cold as her master, as ruthless, as relentless and unforgiving.

She truly was a monster.

* * *

It was naught but three days later when word of the terrible deed had reached Konoha. Grim, Naruto sent the information to the Sound, where Sasuke was rallying the ninja to fight and join forces with Konoha. The Sand was preparing for war, drawing rations and placing civilians into safe-holding, security measures sky-rocketing. They were preparing for the prevention of war and to head into battle, but it was not enough.

Sasuke slowly drew his Kusanagi blade, gazing at it with withering fervor. It brought back so many memories, from his first kill with it to the time he had failed to protect what mattered to him most.

_Sakura. _The wind whispered her name, although whether it was a figment of his imagination or it really was he would ever know. He turned sharply, shooting down his revived, squabbling team with a glare. Cold anger lay directly beneath the thin layer of composure, and they silenced immediately. He closed his eyes, turning once more to the sunrise. He was not fond of Otogakure or its inhabitants, but he owed Naruto his life and would never let anything pass him by that could help his valued friend.

Karin watched with disappointed eyes, still clinging to the thought he would fall in love with her, but it was futile. She'd tried for years to track him down and make him forget about Sakura, but she'd failed in her quest. Slowly, little by little, she was beginning to realize her hopes and attempts were in fruitless vain. Sasuke would never love her or care for her as deeply as he did for his former teammates, although he did care for them on a personal level.

Juugo had said nothing throughout their entire argument, watching Suigetsu and Karin bicker with sad eyes. The large man glanced at his leader, who stood stiffly and fought against his pain and fears, shoving them away, seeking relief in his icy, emotionless façade. It let him forget. Forget who he was; forget the past. It helped him struggle on through the days, through life. He'd planned to keep on living his life this way, until he finally succumbed to the beautiful and attractive claws of death and found his ticket to hell.

No matter what his friends and Karin tried to convince him otherwise, he was stubbornly stuck in the belief he'd earned a one-way ticket to hell long ago.

"_Sasuke, you can always redeem yourself._" He'd merely waved Naruto's comment aside, rolling his eyes, squashing the little hope of redemption in his mind. It was too late, he told himself. Saving Sakura was his only means of Salvation, and he had lost that chance. If he couldn't save her and watch her mature beautifully and mother her own children; if she was to die young and not be able to find peace, he deserved hell.

He didn't deserve heaven. If he couldn't protect the ones he cared for most, then what was the point of going to heaven when he knew that they would never live the lives they were destined to carry out?

He blamed himself for her death, and always would. It was then he received an emergency summon message from Konoha.

_Hokage Office. ASAP. – Naruto._

It was the shortest message Naruto had ever written, and Sasuke knew it was deadly serious. He tossed the scroll to Suigetsu and disappeared in fire, ignoring the large depletion of Chakra it would leave him with. If they were to battle, he would swallow several soldier pills.

* * *

He landed smoothly in Naruto's office, startled to see tears pouring down the Hokage's face. His eyes held a mixture of happiness and great sorrow. For what, he could not pinpoint. Naruto rushed forward, unable to stop himself.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" he babbled, foregoing the 'teme'. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. It was truly a serious matter if Naruto dismissed calling him a bastard.

"Naruto?" he questioned, brow furrowing.

"Sasuke! She's alive! _Alive!"_ he exploded, eyes bright with something he could not put a finger on.

"Who?" he frowned, and realization dawned over him slowly. Obsidian widened, face turned paler than its usual ivory, and the soldier pills in his hand dropped to the ground, rolling away. "She? _Sakura?"_ he hissed, utter shock and tentative hope filling his heart.

A grin would've spread across his face if he were a normal man. However, only a small smirk lifted his lips. "How? Where is she? Is she okay? Is she here to stay?" the sentences tumbled out of his mouth, excitement and ill-disguised happiness bleeding through the rough, ice-cold tone. At this, the glow from Naruto's face faded. He frowned, stomach plummeting. "Is she…dying?"

"No…" he sighed. "Sasuke, you might want to sit down…" Frowning, the Uchiha complied, impatient. He leaned forward, eyes dark with confusion.

"Damnit, Naruto, what is it?" he demanded, eyes bleeding red.

"Sakura—"

"Naruto, I'll take it from here. You have a lot of things you need to do." Kakashi appeared by Sasuke's side, gently grasping his shirt and pulling him towards the door. Confused and angry, Sasuke let him drag him out to the familiar Sakura tree.

"Sasuke… I'll start from the beginning.

"I thought it was merely a legend, but it is true. Remember the old tale about the Lich King?" Sasuke frowned, shaking his head.

"Well… long ago, a man, whose name is unknown, engaged in the dark arts of necromancy—"

"What's that got to do with anything?" he rudely interrupted. Kakashi fixed him with a stony glare before he waved his hand to let the older man proceed.

"Like I said, he got himself involved in the dangerous magic of necromancy. His cause was originally noble. However, as the loss of friends, family and the like, he began to withdraw into the dark, hungrily searching for power and turning to the dark side. He had a lover left, but she could not convince him to turn away from the dark magic. She gave up and turned to helping her country and immersed herself in the Light. She stabbed him in the heart. Literally and figuratively. However, the dark magic he'd been experimenting with saved him from dying. He _did_ die, but his 'failed' experiment turned out to be successful after all. He returned to life with a heart of black, ice, revenge and despair. He longed to end her life, but when he was revived, she was already gone. He'd never been able to carry out his bitter revenge, and the dark magic inhabiting his mind transformed him into an evil creature, endlessly seeking for the total annihilation of this world."

"So?"

"He's real... and he's found a way to resurrect dead bodies." Sasuke froze as he realized what his ex-sensei was implying.

"He- he… he _resurrected _Sakura?" he finally choked out, mouth dry and mind reeling from the impact.

"Yes… but unfortunately, she has been… brain-washed. We received a report from the Mist…" At this, Sasuke reclined against the tree, making the slump of shock seem casual. "They…" Kakashi swallowed. "Eliminated the entire village." He said the last part quietly, but Sasuke's head snapped up at the words.

"They _what_?" He thought of Itachi, his only brother, and the day of his clan's destruction.

"Yes… and some villagers survived to tell the tale. They described the King perfectly, and told us he had told them to pass on the message. It wasn't a genjutsu. The worst part of all… was that Sakura was directly behind the Lich King. He… he commanded her to slay one of the men… and she did it. She beheaded him and walked away as if she had't done anything. They said she's different - transformed. She has blue eyes and reeks of the same magic the Lich King has."

"How do they know it was her?"the sharingan whirred dangerously.

"Easy. Sasuke, she was a well known medic-nin, sought after next to Tsunade all over the entire Shinobi world. Tsunade-sama sent her to heal ninja of major importance to the Mist, Sand, and Waterfall."

"So… Sakura is… is… our… _enemy?"_ The Uchiha had trouble forcing the words out. Long ago, at the stupid age of sixteen, it was a solid fact, when he'd been consumed by the darkness that lurked inside. But now... Kakashi nodded sadly, watching confusion twist Sasuke's features.

"And Sakura is quite a formidable opponent… don't forget she's learned the ways of her master. And… rumor has it…" he trailed off unhappily, watching Sasuke's expression warily. "The Lich King has taken great interest in her."


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

* * *

The tone of the chapter is exactly what the title implies: **The Calm Before The Storm.** It is also the mood.

So sorry for not updating earlier!!! I had most of the chapter written out sort of far back, but couldn't decide on the ending. Finally, a review informing that the update was overdue nudged my mind back into position. And I found I could finish the chapter. :)

Everyone: Thanks for reviewing!-- each one brought a smile to my face, like this -- :D (See?) Reviews mean a lot to me; so... :)

Also, thanks to everyone that has read this: just the fact you've looked at it makes me happy.

Finally; my mind is back on track!

**Authors Note:** _Anti-Hero _is on a slight hold for now: I've been rereading the chapters and find they're sort of sloppy. Each of the new chapters I've erased and rewritten have her falling into a coma again or pull out some random fact that wasn't there before. So I need time to structure the story, map it out, and research comas. [Becase although my mom's good friend slipped into a coma, (she recovered fast) I don't really know any facts about it.]

:)

* * *

|+Star-Crossed+|

_Haruno Sakura died merely moments before Uchiha Sasuke returned. She is resurrected into a cold, unstoppable force and in complete loyalty to the Lich King. She will not hesitate to kill anyone. Fed untruths about her friends' betrayal, hatred blossoms deep within her heart. Can she be redeemed? Or is she incorrigible?_

_

* * *

_

5

**The Calm Before The Storm**

Sakura glanced down at the frozen tundra, the only sound in the peaceful stillness the ever present, fluid, flap of wings. She curled her stiff fingers around the thick leather she was situated on, flying high in the heavens. Little sunlight spilled from the clouds, illuminating the peak of the Lich King's domain from afar, a wicked curve of steel with a pointed end.

Her glowing blue eyes sought out the snowflakes gently spiraling from the sky, alighting in her subdued rosette hair and on her armor, wafting through the bones of her skeletal steed and continuing their journey down. It was an ethereal sight, the essence of panther astride a blue-fire dragon, the only sign of life the flapping of boned wings and the fire that burned within its eyes and chest cavity.

The mountains around them were barren save for the snow that covered the jagged peaks. _This_ was the Lich King's domain, comprised of ice, cold metal and rock. It was truly uncomfortable for any_ living_ creature, but clearly, the pair soaring gracefully through the sky were anything but. Despite the layer of snow that had settled upon them both, they gazed towards the castle with reverence, not in the slightest uncomfortable.

Sakura had no idea how long she'd been flying, just that they were drawing closer to the beauty of the essence of her King, something no other Death Knight had come remotely close to gaining. She felt a small of pang of loneliness gazing at the majestic sight, but dismissed it quickly, letting a smile curl her frozen lips and soften her diamond hard eyes.

She closed her eyes, letting the softly howling wind envelope her with its cool caress, smoothing the snow from her face and clothes. A content sigh escaped her lips as she shifted, draping herself carefully across the icy metal and leather, wondering at how the leather had not yet cracked.

She soon found her answer, pressing her fingers to the saddle she accompanied, feeling the steady pulse of magic within. On a whim, she let her pale tongue flick out and capture a snowflake, retreating into her mouth and savoring the pleasant taste. She sighed once more, allowing her mind to travel as she rested.

* * *

Sasuke slammed his elegant hands onto the table, cursing. His head bowed with frustration, he had half a mind to sweep the documents off the table and let them litter the ground. Instead, he clenched his teeth and shoved away, storming off to vent some steam.

Suigetsu soon entered, wondering just what had gotten his panties in a bunch. He smirked slyly, still retaining his sense of humor even as the war waged on. He noticed the colorful scroll amidst the monochrome documents and hurried forwards, eyes flicking over the letter.

_Sasuke,_

_It seems the Lich King is more interested in Sakura than we thought. He sent her off to his Private Fortress himself; or at least that's what a former recruit told us. The man informed us that the dragon was unlike any mount he'd ever seen before—he told us it was the Lich King's mount himself. And it could only mean one thing—he was sending her to his castle or somewhere extremely important. Unfortunately, no one's ever been in the castle or knows where it is. After he'd spotted her, he said the dragon and Sakura disappeared. They've become untraceable. _

_Stay where you are and continue your work. We need you to do this right now. I need you to._

_~Naruto_

Suigetsu frowned, knowing from what he'd observed that this Sakura person was very close to Sasuke, and that she was the object of the Lich King's fascination. It could be something to provoke Sasuke and Konoha, he could just be bored, or she truly was captivating and he wanted to appoint her to something important. Unfortunately, Suigetsu was right about all three.

Lich King Arthas had found the ultimate weapon—something to provoke the lands, a plaything, and a deadly instrument of power. No one knew his ulterior motives, not even his closest advisor. He glanced up from the document, troubled. Suigetsu was slowly melding into a battle-serious Suigetsu.

He walked quietly out of the room, hefting the huge sword onto his back. It was time to alert Juugo and Karin of Sasuke's current status, and to train for the upcoming battle. It was obvious it was not close to ending, and that the war had just started.

He approached the large, orange-haired man in his quarters.

"Juugo," he said gently, displaying a row of shark teeth. "Do you know where Karin is? I have to talk to you all in private."

"She's tending to Orochimaru's prisoners."

"Alright. I'll be back. Stay here."

"Okay."

"Karin, Juugo—I've finally concluded it's time to stop dicking around. The war is approaching, and Sasuke's in distress, for once. Apparently the Sakura girl mentioned in the letter is the Lich King's weapon, and she's extremely important to Sasuke and Konoha. I've never seen him this agitated. So, um… we've got to all we can to help him, and stay out of his hair and not annoy him." Karin merely stared at him, her mouth slack. Who knew Suigetsu could be serious and thoughtful? She closed her mouth, adjusting her glasses and nodding solemnly.

She really was realizing that she would never hold a special place in Sasuke's heart as Sakura did, and the hate she'd felt for the supposedly dead girl had faded. She nodded at Suigetsu, offering a small, unhappy smile and turning away, back down to work with the prisoners. Juugo stared at Suigetsu.

"I knew."

"You knew? And you didn't tell us?"

"I was waiting for you to figure it out on your own. It wouldn't be the same if I'd told you… and it's not only Sasuke that's hurting. Karin, too."

"I know… I know."

* * *

Click.

Shuffle.

Click.

Shuffle.

Click.

_You'll be okay. You'll be okay. Just pull yourself together. Don't cry._

Click.

Shuffle.

Click.

Shuffle.

Click.

Karin repeated the cycle over and over, murmuring the words quietly and casting her usually bold eyes down, never once meeting the eyes of the subjects she was sending free. She kept her head bent forward, moving on to unlock each cell in silence, letting the repetitive, strangely comforting actions soothe her aching heart.

She was nearing the end of the cells, but she knew there were so many more. She found comfort in it, and although she knew she should've been disgusted with the amount of people Orochimaru had tested on, she ashamedly wasn't.

So, three floors later, she glanced up, startled as a hand found its way around hers and grasped the key in the lock for her as she stood still, fighting the wave of sorrow that threatened to overwhelm her. She met Suigetsu's eyes as he turned the key, warm hand enveloping hers and suddenly filling the emptiness she could not glaze over.

Her lips parted slightly in surprise; she didn't look her best—mussed up hair, bags under her eyes, and grief stiffening her face and posture, but to Suigetsu, she was _beautiful._ He smiled softly at her, and just when she thought he was being sweet, he ruined it.

"Forgotten how to turn a lock, eh? Maybe you really are dumber than I thought." He flashed his sharp teeth at her and chuckled. Typical. She snorted, but her face relaxed at the familiar routine they'd fallen into. Quarrel, quarrel, rest, quarrel, quarrel. He pried her trembling fingers from the key and proceeded down the corridor, leaving her in shock as he released the prisoners for her.

He turned his head to look at her, smiling lightly with his mouth closed. It was infectious. She felt something tugging at her lips, and she could only stare. He crossed over to her and hesitantly grasped her hand, tugging her gently down the corridor to join him as they unlocked the cells together, her hand encased by his, warmth radiating off of him and pooling into her.

Slowly, as they unlocked doors, she felt as if they were letting their past go and moving on together—her, relinquishing her love for Sasuke and their petty quarrels, and he in his dislike and ruthless arguments.

They still had a lot of bases to cover and cooped up prisoners to release and ask them kindly to stay, but they could look forward to the journey—_together._

_

* * *

_

The ghostly image of Dan shimmered before Tsunade, her head bowed and tears dripping silently onto the wood, body heaving with silent sobs. He gazed at her sadly, reaching out an ethereal hand to grab her hand only to realize it went right through.

She didn't notice. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her; it was like hugging air. He didn't care, as long as he was with her. He whispered sweet nothings to her, and although she could not hear it, she noticed the fluttering of wind and imagined them singing softly to her, comforting. She uttered a weak laugh and deduced it to hallucinating, a sign of a mental breakdown.

He observed the clutter at her dining table, the mug of tea, and finally, the many bottles of Sake littering the floor beneath the wood. He smiled; she hadn't changed. She finally lifted her head, murmuring his name.

"Oh, Dan… I miss you so much…" she trailed off, fresh tears sparkling in subdued honey eyes. He brought his whispered hand to her cheek, touching the bead of salt and water as it slipped down her cheek, falling onto the table below. He murmured the same, savoring her name as it passed his lips.

He noted the sweet smell she'd retained, breathing in the familiarity of _Tsunade._ He sighed once more, wishing more than ever that he was alive and that she was _happy._ He whispered in ear, words of encouragement, love, and comfort.

He rose, pressing his lips to her forehead before dissipating into the air. She started, certain she had felt something cool upon her brow, and she felt waves of comfort, love, and calm seep over her frazzled state and broken heart.

She allowed herself a small smile, thinking of the man that had changed her life. She rose and tumbled to bed, not even bothering to shed her uniform. She eased herself between the sheets, crying herself silently to sleep where calm overtook her and no dreams troubled her mind.

* * *

Sasuke fell to his knees, tipping his head back in anguish as he thought of _her,_ the woman who had succumbed to death's embrace and risen once more as a soulless killing machine, entirely devoted to the Lich King.

He wondered vaguely if she remembered her past, closing his eyes immediately and withdrawing from the memories that assaulted his mind. He opened them and recited memorized passages he'd taught himself to keep himself from succumbing to the curse seal back when he had it.

He whispered her name, hot tears welling up in his eyes and threatening to cascade down his beautifully structured cheeks. He sunk his Kusanagi Blade into the earth, fighting the release. He knew it would not be long before he caved, so he recited faster and faster, finally failing as he felt the hot liquid trickle down his cheeks and the horrible hollowness inside him tear him apart with its poisonous claws.

It began to rain, mixing in with the tears running down his face, although he could tell the difference—the rain was cold, whereas his tears; his _emotions_ were warm. He gave a shuddering sigh, pounding his fists into the grass, grief overwhelming him.

Unbidden, tears leapt down his face and mingled with the rain, hiding his lament of sorrow. He turned his face to the heavens, whispering only two words. He frowned, admonishing himself for the slip in his emotions, standing and wrenching the sword from the ground.

He glared out at the falling rain, blood red slicing through the droplets and centering on the hideout. He raised an eyebrow at the two familiar Chakra signatures—Suigetsu and Karin were right beside each other, although their Chakra wasn't a bit hostile. He shrugged, knowing he didn't care anyway. Juugo sat in his room, completely relaxed.

He narrowed his eyes at the gathering bodies of low Chakra, knowing he'd have to try and persuade them to join. Arrogantly, he knew he'd have no trouble seducing the females to stay with his voice, pitched low at just the right tenor to succeed. He flickered to the head of the growing crowd, hand poised on his blade. He slid it off, realizing it was probably not the best idea.

"I've freed you from your cells—Orochimaru is dead, I'm sure you've heard. I killed him myself. However, there is one thing I'd like to ask you all—you won't be forced, but consider this: The Lich King is free, terrorizing villages and slaughtering every race in sight that aren't his faithful Death Knights. We need all the help we can get, and if you join you will share the same wages and privileges as Konoha's soldiers do."

"Why should we help you?" spoke up a tiger-spotted man.

"Because if you all refuse, you will die—not by our hand, but by the Lich King's. He knows no mercy. If you join, you will have the same privileges, as I said—money, food, drink, house. You will be free after the war—and even if you refuse now, you'll be free. If you join, you can become a citizen of Konoha and be enabled to their rights or just wander, free of charge or anything. The Rokudaime is willing to split a small amount of money with you all—keep in mind he is literally driving himself broke—he's making a huge effort to the people… and he is my best friend; Uzumaki Naruto-sama."

"Free?" he whispered, a light of distrustful hope sparking in his orangey eyes. Sasuke nodded, onyx eyes boring into them all.

"How do you know you're not faking?" rang a woman's voice, flinty eyes hard as steel and posture stiff as wood.

"Because he has _Sakura."_ And he turned away, walking off into where he'd come, trying to ignore the painful fact. The former subjects and objects of experimentation stared after the man—the very same Uchiha Sasuke who'd stared and glared at them so coldly they felt as if hell had frozen over. The very same man who'd left his home and betrayed everyone on a vengeful quest for power. And the same, cold, cold man was now declaring their _freedom_ to _save_ a woman, along with aiding Konoha; the very same village he'd left so long ago.


	6. Darkness

* * *

Well, this was supposed to be the major fight scene where they slaughtered the Mist, but I realized I'd already killed them off, so it was supposed to be another large fight scene where they destroy another village. However, I've decided not to unleash another battle so early into the story.

**NOTE: **No, the _Scourgalli _are not real. I made the army up, along with everything about them. (Sorry for throwing in a kind of spoiler but I just thought I'd let you know)

Thanks to all of you have read and or reviewed my stories-- it means a lot to me. :)

* * *

|+Star-Crossed+|

_Haruno Sakura died merely moments before Uchiha Sasuke returned. She is resurrected into a cold, unstoppable force and in complete loyalty to the Lich King. She will not hesitate to kill anyone. Fed untruths about her friends' betrayal, hatred blossoms deep within her heart. Can she be redeemed? Or is she incorrigible?_

_

* * *

_

6

**Darkness**

Upon entering the icy halls of the Lich King's rightful castle, Sakura noticed snow still clung to the inner walls of the majestic, bleeding fortress. There was no dust coating where she walked, for it was frozen. However, as she moved through the glacier-like, lifeless halls, she left behind the prescence of the living, no matter if she was resurrected or not. For she was there, in flesh and blood.

Withered, frozen flowers clung to a lonely vase, a remnant of time long passed. A sudden chill rent the air, and Sakura had a feeling this vase was not the King's. She swiftly left the room, closing the door behind her and proceeding down another set of stairs. Here, it was too cold for any sort of spirit. Besides, the dead could not harm their own kind, even if they had been restored from the shadowing of death.

She nearly slipped upon entering the underground chamber; the floor was entirely encased in ice. Her breath rose in misty ivory, her strange, glowing armor lighting up the frozen interior. Bars that should've rusted long ago or broken due to the extreme temperatures were enforced with the same energy she had, now lighting up as she progressed farther, balls of energy leaping from her armor and skin to rekindle the long burnt out flames.

She peered past the metal grid, eyes widening at the sight of the skeleton, lying buried beneath a layer of ice. He was not as lucky as the man lying next to him: this one looked as if he were merely unconscious—he wore strange, aged armor, eyes closed and curled tightly into a ball, as if trying to conserve warmth.

Long, blond locks spilled over his frozen shoulders, an expression of strange calmness on his face. Hands grasped at the edges of his frayed cloak, drawing it tight around his corpse. The tattered remains of his shoes looked fragile and brittle. His face—it was merely white with his nose black. She could see he'd once been a fairly attractive man, doomed to pass on in this bleak, frozen dungeon out in the middle of nowhere. Or so it seemed.

The Lich King's domain lay above the slumbering city, the one he'd felled as a sign of ultimate power and threat. It was home land, the very same that had cast him out and had now fallen for their betrayal. The ruins of the city lay in their eternal slumber, fate sealed to be forgotten and scrolls of their existence buried with it. The King was determined to bury them from the past together, to wipe their existence from memory and humanity. More than a thousand souls slept here, beneath her feet and spreading out, over the vast tundra she'd walked over.

It was so cold; too cold. She turned back and headed up the steps, eyes cast on the aged, impossibly strong stone beneath her feet. She felt incredibly hollow, as if the old Sakura was stirring; stirring because of the icy coldness that nipped at her ears and even made the _dead _shiver. The cold, the loneliness had reminded Inner Sakura why she had to keep fighting, why she would have to one day break through the icy spell locked around her heart and soul.

* * *

The King closed his eyes, re-opening them slowly as he felt her prescence within the walls of his home, as he felt her bring life into the long-dormant castle, the one where he'd buried his past and declared the once lively, green city his home. Now, it was nothing but a snowy, desolate wasteland.

A cold, cruel smirk twisted cracked lips as he gazed over the legion of unsuspecting officers who bowed to his domain. His goal was to make her teammates as twisted and broken as he—he should not be the only one to endure. He wanted _someone_ to feel his _pain._ The agony that had festered over the years, deepening the scar in his frozen heart and forever marking him a broken, bitter man.

_Arthas._ Shadows of his father's voice slithered in his mind, slipping in and out of the crevices formed by loss. _Arthas, my son._ With a roar of rage, he turned on the initiates before him and slaughtered them all; with naught but one deadly spell. He forced his father's voice from his mind, although he could not prevent the single, icy tear running down his cheek - forced into a frozen droplet before reaching his chin.

He growled, grinding his teeth together. With a swirl of ice-flaked robes, he curtly ordered his commander to clean it up and stormed for his room, slamming the door with such force the walls trembled.

* * *

Karin glanced at Sasuke, maroon-red orbs softening in sadness. He was once more gazing at the picture of Sakura that Naruto had given him the week after Sakura's death, explaining about the woman who'd tried to bring him home. Her eyes were alight with fire, emerald green blazing strongly, emboldened by the hope that she would once bring _him_ back home, where he belonged. And yet underneath her confidence lingered a tiny shred of deep-seated sorrow. He studied the picture once more, not noticing the tear that had slipped off his cheek and had dropped onto the glass below.

Her pink hair was tossed as she yanked her glove on with determination, eyes fixed burningly at the camera, as if she were about to threaten Naruto or say "Let's go!" The room was entirely silent; Sasuke frozen in grief, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo standing silently, as they could only watch his pained, stiff posture as he gazed at her picture. She looked so _alive._ He felt his tear ducts flinch again but stopped the flow. Sakura and Itachi were the only ones he would ever cry about—clan massacre aside. (But he refused to cry.) Eyes transfixed on the one possession he cared about most, aside from their headbands and necklace with his mother's and father's wedding rings, he did not notice the murmured condolences and support offered from his team.

Yet he refused to call them any sort of team—just a group, for the only team he would ever belong to was Team 7. He had made it clear the first day back in Konoha, bringing tears to both Naruto's and Kakashi's eyes. (For not only were they weighed down heavily in Sakura's death, Sasuke had just done about everything he could to appease her longest wish—the official rejoining of Team 7, and the fact that Sasuke refused to join any other but Team 7 soothed their hearts and minds.

Juugo stood, tapping both Kari's and Suigetsu's hands before exiting quietly. They understood, slipping out of the room and closing the door quietly, leaving Sasuke in his grief. Karin's eyes filmed over with unshed tears, tears for his extreme sorrow and depression. She'd watched the way his thumb ghosted over the girl's face, such (almost unnoticeable) tenderness in his expression that it had made her want to cry. Not because it was not for her, but because of the amount of adoration and love (well, for Sasuke) witnessed.

She waited quietly for Juugo to trail away before grasping the end of Suigetsu's sleeve and tugging him away, down the corridor and into the light, so they could sit amongst the grass and contemplate. She couldn't stand to see Sasuke in so much pain—it troubled her. She quirked a half-hearted smile at the white-haired nin across from her. He responded with a slight frown, his hand tentatively reaching out and ghosting against hers, a sign of friendship. Because all she really needed was someone to be there for her.

She intertwined her fingers with his, ignoring his gaze and gazing up at the passing clouds. The sun shone somewhat dimly, although whether it was just the mood they were in she did not know. Her mind trailed off to the woman Sasuke was _fighting _for. Sasuke did not fight for anyone but himself and his deceased family. Sasuke did not live for anyone but himself and his clan. So why was this woman so important?

Suigetsu squeezed her hand, tilting her head up to watch the stars instead of her boots. She complied, letting the worry and sorrow wash away as the lights twinkled overhead.

* * *

Naruto fisted with locks of golden hair, out of ideas and so frustrated he felt he would transform into the Kyuubi. The door to his office opened, and as he lifted his head to bark out at the person to leave—before he would kill them—he forgot his anger altogether. Tsunade stood in the doorway, such confidence and stubbornness melded in her eyes he relaxed.

"I'll be taking up my position as your advisor. Screw the Council of Elders. Now, let's get to work. Sai told me that _Sakura_ is _alive._ Yeah, cold and unstoppable, but at least she's _alive._ I'll do _anything_ to get her back." And Naruto was reassured, because Sakura had been exactly like a daughter to Tsunade, and Tsunade refused to let anyone else slip past her fingers without bringing them back.

She unveiled a large map of the world, pins already marking the spots where she'd planned battalions and missions. The two Hokage sat at the desk and planned from dusk to dawn, till they were so weary they could not lift an arm, nor speak because their voices from hoarse from talking. Ino found them like that in the morning, Tsunade slumped over her map and Naruto sprawled in his chair, snoring. With a dash of inhuman strength—learned from the slug princess herself—she carried Naruto down to the second level, where he and Hinata lived. She knocked on the door, smiling as Hinata answered the door, hand resting on her growing belly.

"He and Tsunade worked themselves to the bone devising strategies… I just found him, I thought you might like to have him home," she smiled. Hinata laughed at the sight of her husband, conked out and dangling from Ino's arms. Ino dumped him onto the bed and left, cooing at Hinata's belly and hugging her friend goodbye.

* * *

"We attack at dawn. With this, we embolden the fear we have spread. The Scourge will be unstoppable. No one will be allowed mercy. If any of my knights commit such treachery, they will be executed and disgraced beyond measure." The skeletal, glowing creature before him dipped its head, bones rustling as it walked away. It was immeasurably tall, but such was expected of a monstrous race. It possessed a goat head and wraith-like, stick-like arms with terrifying claws. It slithered off into the darkness, back into the halls to relay his King's message.

Arthas closed his eyes, a feeling of tangible loneliness welling up inside his frozen, snowy heart. Frustrated, he willed the power to dispel it but found he could not. He turned to the ice-coated window, watching his breath spiral away from him in puffs of white. He wished sleep more than ever, but as he gazed out at the landscape, he knew he could not. For he was the Lich King, long-risen by magic and kept alive beyond his limited number of years. He was not able to sleep. He could not sleep like the living. Nor could his Death Knights. As they slumbered, they benefited not. They did not dream. They did not sort out memories. They did not gain satisfaction from a good night's rest. They felt the same as the night before. It was only to slip into a nothingness state, to slip away from the troubles of the world.

Sleep held no purpose. He knew that. And if he were to sink the world into utter despair, he would have eternity to rest later. He tore himself from his quarters, pushing aside the irritation and discomfort. He glanced over the map once more, sinking into silence as he contemplated battalions and landscape advantages.

* * *

Sakura knew her task. It was to eradicate the world of rebels and insinuate fear into the living; so much fear that they would be sure no one would ever dare _think_ of breaking away. But first, she had to start out small. Or big, considering what she was about to do.

She stepped into the cold hall—slipping farther into the castle, whereupon reaching the heart of the fortress would activate the doors, sliding the giant slabs of crystal apart and revealing the undead army. The long feared _Scourgalli._ They were the Elite. Tremendously strong and near impossibly hard to kill, they remained shrouded in darkness to this day. They were the most feared Army in the _world._ They had been a world of farmers and peaceful Kings, until the entire world was almost wiped out by the giant army. They killed until there was only a handful of people left—who left in small groups to separate lands with heavy hearts and a determination for revenge. Upon this, they built the Shinobi rule and ninja. What better than to crush the very same Shinobi with the monsters that destroyed their _everything?_ It was a brilliant (if very twisted) plan.

Sakura ran her fingers over the steel lock. Intricately carved, a square slab of onyx needed a hand to awaken. And only the hand entrusted with the Lich King's power was allowed to open it. Otherwise it would leech their power and suck it into the long dormant army, fueling them even stronger.

She took a breath, staring at the silvery dark, crystal in front of her. It held the appearance of misty glass, but she knew much better. Beneath that very floor was the eternal army, the one that would end time when it came to a close. She felt a chord of fear strike her—and for a Death Knight, that flash of fear was near impossible. Only the _Scourgalli _and the Lich King could inspire that in any Knight.

She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, placing her pale hand against the lock. It glowed blue; so brightly it nearly blinded her. The castle rumbled deeply, shaking the room and heaving ice from the ceiling, cracking and falling onto the crystal with shattering thuds. Shards of ice spewed her way, but she merely deflected it with Chakra. It was a good thing, being a former Shinobi. She could use both Chakra and Runic Power to her advantage. The floor shook and cracked away, rolling into the walls.

Beneath lay absolute darkness. The metallic stench of unspeakable _evil_ filtered into the air. She shuddered, keeping her hand pressed firmly on the lock.

* * *

Arthas stirred, shaking himself out of the stupor. A smirk curled his lips, cracking the corpse-like tissue. Beads of black blood ran down his chin, but he paid no notice. She had done it. Sakura had awoken the _Scourgalli._ And now, there was no turning back. She was now eternally bound to him and the darkness that wrapped around her. There was **nothing **anyone or anything could do to retrieve her soul.


	7. Movement & Regret

At last; I finally updated:)

Here is where I feel the plot is really set into motion - it's left the traffic and the setup and is about to enter the open, empty freeway.

Things are slowly beginning to come together, and I think I've set the plot up pretty well. (I hope x___0)

Some "fluff", I guess. A lot of regret on Sasuke's part. He's changed over the years, so he isn't the pubescent asshole any longer. (In this fanfic, anyway.)

* * *

7

**Movement & Regret**

Sasuke had stood hand-in-hand with tragedy and despair all his life, and he was still chained to them, no matter how hard he tried to pick the locks. Of course, he'd never be fully able to escape his clan's death, but he could try. Sakura kept him firmly attached to both; but now he had a ounce of hope. She was _alive._ He had killed her, but she was _alive._

He had not really killed her, but he refused to make himself see otherwise. If he had just showed up at the right moment—she would be sitting safe and sound, back in Konoha, without a shred of the Scourge's terrible plague driven upon her, without a shred of taint and horrible corruption. He mourned her death with every passing day, ever since the day of her death. He blamed himself for it. Naruto had never even _thought_ of blaming Sasuke, and tried to convince him out of it.

It was there in his thoughts when his onyx drake touched down upon the outskirts of Konoha. He slid off, summoning his skeletal steed—obtained through an ordeal that nearly killed him. He licked his dry lips, setting off at a breakneck pace to the Hokage tower. He was here with Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo, each respectively riding their mounts.

Karin's red dragon followed his, along with Suigetsu's aqua drake and Juugo's snowy-white gryphon. (It looks exactly like a snowy gryphon, but flies as fast as drakes and so forth.) They sped through the city, screeching to a halt beside the Hokage tower. Dismissing their mounts, the group flew up the stairs, barging in to see a rumpled Naruto conversing with the fifth Hokage.

"Sasuke," acknowledged Naruto with a sharp dip of his head. He turned back to the large map splayed across an extra desk thrown in for the planning. "Sit down. I think you'll be able to help us. Suigetsu, you grew up in the Mist? I'm sorry about what happened." Despite the urgency in his tone, he was sincere. Suigetsu nodded hollowly, uttering a short, unhappy laugh.

"I can't believe it's really… gone. I've hated it ever since I left… but to see that it's gone… is earth-shattering," he finished, eyes trained on the neat print that spelled out: "Mist." Naruto said nothing, watching Suigetsu with sad eyes.

* * *

The Lich King smirked as he surveyed the land beneath his cold, frozen shoes. He had taken Sakura from right under Konoha's feet—and it had all started a month prior to her death. The cold, gray shadow of death had enveloped her and they had not even noticed it. Sakura did not herself, but the victims did not notice until they were transformed.

No, none of them did. The plague started from the inside, slowly warping the body from the inside. It was that terrible Scourge-transforming plague that had been created by the warlock so long ago. The Lich King had preserved the disease and administered it to Sakura through pawns. Kunai in hand, the young boy's mind was controlled by one of the Lich King's pawns. The tip was poisoned with the plague. He stumbled out from his hiding place and the kunai grazed Sakura's arm. The plague wasn't detectable unless you knew what it was. Otherwise, it seemed like a normal cut.

Once the plague touched your bloodstream, it would spread and harbor in the victim's heart, slowly warping them into a part of the Scourge. It was tragic, really. There was no cure. The only way to stop the transformation was by premature death. However, you had to kill yourself before two weeks were up. Once those two weeks passed and you felled yourself, you would reawaken in your grave and be summoned to the Lich King's side to fight for him, for all eternity.

Sakura was a part of the Scourge and forever would be. Corruption held her heart tight, her heart frozen and black. The only good side about being a part of the Scourge was that the victim's body was preserved. It would never rot, fall apart, or crumble into nothingness.

Arthas looked up, raising Frostmourne above his head and plunging down into the snow, awakening a part of his army that had lain slumbering for years. The ice cracked; and soon the entire valley was ablaze with blue fire as the remnants of the old Death Knights roared to life.

* * *

Sakura froze, watching the legion of the _Scourgalli_ approach her, reforming into a square of dulled metal and azure fire. One stepped out from the formation, sinking down onto one knee before her.

"My Lady," he spoke, voice crackling from not speaking for so long. A puff of dust rose from his lips, along with the snowy white puff of breath. "We are here to serve the Lich King and his Commanders, for eternity and beyond." There was no warmth in his tone as he said this, no emotion at all. It was merely robotic, as if he were a tool and nothing more. She shivered. So _this_ was what it meant to undergo _true _loyalty. They made themselves a living husk of what used to be, to ensure that they would never disobey their King.

It was considered the highest honor and yet the most dreadful curse. They were regarded as the most powerful, the most honorable to serve in an army. But it came at the price of losing their souls. They were empty, far emptier than anyone Sakura had ever known or met. Their hollowness far surpassed Sasuke's.

Sakura, still backed up against the wall in fear, stepped away. Her posture betrayed her image of placidity, but the _Scourgalli_ did not sense it. She swallowed, wetting her lips, stalling for time. She had no idea what to say—or command the army to do. The Lich King hadn't told her what to do after she awakened the army.

She glanced hesitantly at the awaiting army, each perfectly positioned. A flash of dark light illuminated the entire room, fading to reveal Arthas. She let out of a sigh of relief, kneeling in respect to her King. The _Scourgalli_ recognized her actions and turned in unison, sinking down on one knee and bowing their heads.

"My King," Sakura murmured, rising when he nodded at her.

"Sakura… you have done well." A swell of pride entered her chest, banishing the slight nervousness she felt in the prescence of her Leader. "Now, the _Scourgalli…_ you will terrorize the villages and destroy everything and everyone in your path! We will scour the living off of the face of the Earth!"

A chord of fear struck Sakura as they agreed lustily; raising their swords as one and roaring the most blood-chilling, terrifying calling she'd ever heard. Sakura, eyes wide, gazed at the transformed army, displaying their fearsome strength. They truly were the essence of nightmares. If she'd forgotten they were the Destruction, she fully remembered now. Fear flooded through her veins and her muscles tensed in preparation to run.

"Calm yourself, Death Knight. They will never harm you, my child." Upon command Sakura's facial expression softened, her body relaxing as the King assured her safety. However, little did the Lich King know—the bout of fear had Sakura stirring, the human Sakura, free of the corruption of evil.

"Forgive me," she whispered, ashamed of her reaction.

* * *

"I've got people watching the borders of the Sound, so far no one has tried to breach control. No one's seen any Death Knights or anyone suspicious," stated Sasuke, eyes fixed on the map. Naruto nodded, wondering just where the forces were, and whether they were planning to make sure Konoha was fully eradicated. But most of all, he wondered where Sakura was. And if she was redeemable. He cast a worried glance at Sasuke, fearing just how hard he was taking the news.

It was hard enough for Naruto to picture Sakura as the enemy, but it must've been harder for Sasuke—for one, he blamed himself for her passing, and had always thought of her as the sweet, innocent flower he'd savagely torn petals off. And now she was something dark and sinister, the coils of corruption binding her tight to the Lich King.

Naruto noticed that all the while Karin watched Sasuke with concerned, pity-filled eyes. Juugo stood off in the corner, glancing at Sasuke sadly every few minutes. Suigetsu had offered nothing, standing stiffly in place, gazing at the map and giving information and offering tactics every now and then, but remained transfixed at the spot that read "Mist."

Sasuke stood the stiffest of them all, dark, unreadable eyes trained on the map, pushing away every bit of emotion and entirely devoted to focusing on something other than his pain. Still, he could not banish the flicker of hope that had flared within him upon learning of Sakura's resurrection.

Perhaps his actions could be redeemed. He was emboldened by the wish to hope that he could see her, see her face-to-face and apologize for everything he'd ever done that hurt her. He would apologize and be whatever she wanted him to be—he could disappear from her life or remain by her side, granting her wish of the former Team 7 reunited and together, happy again.

Above it all, all he could ever think of saying was: "I'm sorry." And even that was not enough, he knew. He desperately wanted her forgiveness, but he hated himself for it. He didn't deserve happiness for what he put her through. It was whatever _she_ wanted, because he would do _anything_ to make it up to her. It was his way of saying sorry.


	8. Deceit & Hope

So sorry for the long wait!

Feels like I rushed the end .

Anyway, it's been a while since I last updated... so I truly apologize.

Thanks for reading and/or reviewing, as always.

I'm beginning to have trouble with chapter names. Oh, dear.

* * *

8

**Deceit | Hope**

Finally, it was time. Arthas Menethil knew no mercy. While the countries were busy amassing plans and frantically sending couriers every which way, he was already on the move. He really was in no rush—after all; he'd waited years for his plans to unfold. However, he planned to hit them with all he had—to make them surrender and fall to their knees. This way, the majority would lose hope—they were unprepared, and here the Lich King had amassed the _Scourgalli_ and his troops together.

Giving up was a part of life, a part of the weak. The Lich King would attack these vulnerable spots by attacking suddenly, while the countries were still gathering weapons and people to fight. Besides, with the _Scourgalli_, he had nothing to fear. These were the ultimate war-weapons.

He soared high above the battalion astride his Frostbrood, while Sakura rode down below, amongst the other Scourge Commanders in the third group, behind the pawns who walked on foot. She was smaller than the others, although in power she made up for size. For this battle she'd equipped her double runeblades, one glowing white and the other glowing black.

Sakura surveyed the Death Knights before her coldly, looking down on them. Her Death Charger neighed metallically, as did with the other horses. The procession was slow in her opinion, but Arthas was in no particular hurry and running would tire out the Knights and the horses.

She licked her lips, glancing at the Vrykul Battle Maidens who circled above the marching procession, and glanced in front of her, where the lesser undead marched on, dragging rotting limbs on the ground, limping and shuffling forward, wispy tatters of the remnants of their clothing fluttering in the wind. Their taut, sallow skin stretched over their bones and, in some places, the skin was broken, showing a glimpse of yellow-white bone beneath. Lean strips of muscle hung off arms and torsos, faded and discolored with age. The husks drug themselves forward, bodies slowly, oh so slowly falling apart with every step they took.

Behind her, the Elites shuffled along, giants, elementals, warped humans and the undead all lined up together, moving silently towards their destination. They were headed towards Amegakure, and from there they would continue onto Stormwind to destroy the capital and move onto the Ogrimmar, and eventually, Silvermoon City and Darnassus.

They were unstoppable; the greatest force of destruction ever amassed. There was no hope for mankind and the living—the beings were warped beyond their imaginations, so twisted and shrewd. Their days were numbered, the seconds ticking down to their demise. Foolish ideals—fashion, love, art, tax-paying—such a horrible, absurd thing. It boiled down to nothing in the end—when your life was on the line, which would you save? You or your creations? Gluttony. Lust. It is which that drove the shallow, the undetermined, the weak.

The Lich King held no such invulnerabilities. He was eternal; he could always rebuild what was destroyed. He held no ties to his home, and he was not the same person that the husk once was. Arthas Menethil in spirit was no more, whisked away to an eternal slumber while the Lich King ruled within him. There _was_ no awakening, no way out. The only way to destroy the Lich King was by death, but he had already crossed that path. He was beyond the living, far, far beyond. He had already breached Death's interior walls, defying the laws of life's gravity.

He simply existed, ruled on by evil and perpetual through his revenge and sinister awakenings. The façade he carried—he made it so _real,_ so _believable—_that he held ties to the mortal world, with the woman who left him for the light. He had not _ever_ loved her. He loved no one. Because even to love himself was a weakness. He did not feel.

The room he kept locked up was all part of an elaborate hoax—so _carefully_ planned, so beautifully schemed. He did not _care._ He _never_ loved her. It was all magic and trickery, spells to hide the lies and to mask his entity. The Lich King, simply put, was not _human. _He was something of entire differentiality.

The human he resided in was only a tool. He did not care for it at all—he only protected it because it was his weakness. Humans were frail, dainty things. One wrong push, they were gone forever. Life and Death were a part of life—and it could in no way be eradicated. They could try to prolong their lives, but would end up with Death in the end. Arthas? Arthas was only a fragile box to contain the Lich King's spirit, and nothing more. You see, Arthas and the Lich King were two entirely different beings. They were two, residing in one body. The King did not treasure the same ideals Arthas held. Arthas was deep in his consciousness, locked by impenetrable magic and chains, chains not even the Lich King himself could break.

That said, he smirked to himself as he circled overhead, eyeing the withering flowers and land as the Scourge marched on, disease leeching from their skin and spreading through the land below. Mist curled from his Death Knights, rising into the air and freezing the grass below them. Everywhere they walked they left patches of ice, brittle shards of glass shattering underfoot as the next line walked over them and refreezing once again.

Sakura glanced at the Bloodelf beside her, salt-white hair rippling in the breeze. His armor was dulled silver, and his once green eyes glowed blue with the shadow of frost. He stood larger, much, much taller than her petite stature. Everything about him was cool, complacent and _power._ He was the ideal man—important, attractive, tall, _beautiful,_ calm. Sakura eyed him once more, wondering how many women had flocked to his side in an attempt for his attention. She shrugged, finding no such pull to him. He was merely a fellow comrade, a fellow commander.

"Sakura, you have traveled these lands before?" interrupted Koltira, peering at her intently.

"はい。Oh, sorry—yes, I have. I've been all over because of my missions. I've been to Ame a couple of times on spy missions. I know enough to tell you which part of the city to attack. Aim for the center of the city. Attack the tallest tower."

"Is there anyone who'll be useful?"

"There may be some remnants of Akatsuki left, but other than that, no…" she trailed off, her mind floating towards reminders of the time she'd seen _him_ swathed in the that dangerous, oh-so-hated cloak. An ebony cloak with red clouds splashed along the material; a garment of the violent, hated organization.

"サスケくん..." she whispered, a long-forgotten part of her stirring. Koltira glanced at her strangely, as did the other Scourge Commanders. They'd known that the boy, Sasuke, was once someone important to her, but it was the first time they'd heard her utter the name out loud.

* * *

"Lord Hokage," bowed Mograine, magic still fresh around him after his teleportation to the Hokage tower.

"主Mograine 。お会いできて光栄です-"

"愚かな、彼はあなたを理解することはできません。" Sasuke intervened, turning to the puzzled Ebon Blade commander and his guards, bowing swiftly in apology and translating Naruto's words into English.

"Lord Mograine, what the Rokudaime meant was: 'Lord Mograine, it is a pleasure to meet you,'" Sasuke translated. "I will translate everything he says."

"ナルト- 、私はあなたの翻訳されます。" Sasuke explained to Naruto, shaking a lock of ebony away from his face.

The young man's face, Mograine noticed, was full of endurance and loneliness. Deep obsidian looked up at the Death Knight with determination, a kind of battered, desperate hope that would break him or save him.

"What's your name?" he questioned suddenly, curious. This young man had the strength of a thousand men, and yet the sorrow greater and heavier of them all.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he answered slowly, unreadable eyes trained on the Commander.

"I see." It was a strong name, a proud name. He noted the boy had said it with pride—pride tainted with a hint of sorrow.

"I am the last," he murmured quietly, "the last of my entire clan and family." Sasuke knew not why he possessed the sudden urge to tell him, but he had. And there was no going back once you did something. You had to accept it and press on.

It explained the reserved air about him, explained the burning fire in his cold, cold eyes. The Lord reached out and clasped his shoulder, saying nothing for several seconds before letting go and carrying on in the translation. So, this boy was the last. A survivor. Yet he carried a dark, terrible look in his eyes—haunted, was what it was. He had endured a great trauma, the man was certain.

Highlord Darion Mograine had no idea what the Uchiha had gone through.

* * *

"Is it possible… to redeem Death Knights?"

The question the young man had asked was strange—but his voice was rich with emotion, and his eyes were so cold they were almost warm.

"Yes," the man dipped his head. Now he knew why the man had sought him out. Why he'd watched him the entire interview. He had question and a terrible curiosity raging within him.

"How?" he breathed, and the Commander eyed him thoroughly.

"You simply disband and break your oaths tying you to the Lich King."

"Sakura…" he murmured, eyes downcast. "What if she was the Lich King's favorite? Would I still be able to save her?" the suffering and desperation in his voice, along with the sadness in his orbs was too much for Mograine.

"I… I don't know. I'm sorry, son." He clasped his shoulder roughly once more, closing his eyes and releasing him in silence. Without another word, the young male turned sharply and swiftly fled the room. Hollow disappointment echoed with every step, and Mograine felt tears gather in his eyes. If losing his father was this painful, the pain Sasuke must be in would be magnified tenfold.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the night, gazing at the mist curling off of his armor. It seemed this village was full of surprises.


	9. Preparations

Wow, another update.

It's not the best, but it's passable.

:P

* * *

9

**Preparations**

They were nearly upon the enemy; about a day and a half away. They planned to attack in the night—considered dishonorable, but it was _war._ The prideful, arrogant leaders possessed one attribute that was their downfall—honor. It was considered 'honorable' to plan an attack in broad daylight, and have the armies facing off in an 'even' fight.

In true war, they did no such things. You die or they die. It was simple. His life or yours. Whose would you choose? Any smart survivor would ditch a dying man to keep himself alive. The Lich King was created of vengeance and pure evil, to undo man and his creations. His Knights—his entire army was the undead, resurrected to fulfill his evil dreams.

They thrived in the Night, as they should. The shadows boosted their fighting power, as they were in their true element. The darkness would shroud the human-like forms from suspicion, and they would infiltrate and attack while they were asleep. It was an easy way to ensure their victory.

The Lich King wasn't one for trophies or honor. All he cared about was plaguing the land with his sickness, spreading the Scourge about the land. He surveyed the line of troops once more, smirking cruelly.

The _Scourgalli_ were hidden behind the Elite Giants and rotting undead. His Commanders rode before them, so it was believable that couldn't the Giants were the last of the line from far away. He glanced at the head of pastel pink hair. He wait to see the utter surprise and horror upon Konoha's face.

Their _angel,_ their most renowned Medic Nin—famous for her skills and incredible healing abilities—had been corrupted by the Scourge. She had fallen the farthest of them all, and now she was one of his Commanders.

Scourge Commander Sakura. He laughed, and his dragon threw back her head and roared blue fire, and each and every soldier raised his or her sword and a sea of blue fire turned up to the sky.

It was a frightening sight. They brought winter upon the land, scouring each and every last breath from the earth itself. Amegakure would have no idea what hit them, and with only Konan in charge, taking Ame would easier than he thought.

* * *

Swift, delicate fingers quickly folded her 324th crane, and although her fingers ached and she'd received more than several paper cuts, she would not infuse jutsu into her creations. She was creating 1,000 cranes each for her fallen team members; Nagato and Yahiko.

The glossy cranes that had already been folded were patiently awaiting Konan's specially developed jutsu. It would enable her creations waterproof, un-tearable and virtually indestructible.

She sat in the dark themed room, quietly folding over and over with practiced hands, stemming the bleeding with a simple medical jutsu every time she received a cut. It wouldn't do to get blood on Nagato's cranes.

A sigh passed her lips, and she reached up to readjust the paper rose in her hair. She returned to folding, and the crane she was working on skittered to the floor as the door burst open.

"Konan-sama!" the man cried, "forgive me for interrupting, but there's been an emergency message from Konoha!" She tensed, pushing away from the desk and snatching the scroll from his hands. Her eyes widened.

"The Lich King…"

"Ko-Konan-sama?"

"Prepare our troops. It seems the Lich King is on his way to ambush whatever country he can. We must not leave ourselves unprepared." He fled the room, coat flying as he bellowed orders to everyone he saw. Konan swept the cranes into a box, placing an impenetrable seal upon the metal and quickly stowing it into a scroll. She placed it in her personal belongings and began to ready herself.

She flew into the next room, where sheets and sheets of paper lay at ready. She packed a stack each into three scrolls, along with soldier pills and replenishments she could use throughout battle. She also placed a medical jutsu into one, thankful for her preparations from years ago.

She looked through the glass, and opened the window. It was time to look around the city. She slowly dissolved into small squares of paper, fluttering out the window and spreading around to all parts of the city.

* * *

Deep with Ironforge, the halls ricocheted with the sound of forges hard at work, metal clanking against metal. It was nearly deafening. The Dwarves were preparing for war their own way—creating new weapons and using the scraps of metal for arrowheads.

Swords, shields, pole-arms, staves, maces and axes were quickly crafted, while another section worked on creating mail and plate. The Great Forge was put to use, and they tinkered day and night, the Gnomes flitting around and helping as best as they could.

The whole of Ironforge was awash with work, clanging and banging tools around to shape deadly objects of warfare. The women sewed together banners, linked pieces of mail together, and helped attach the different pieces of the weapons together after they were shaped.

Everyone worked—the children tended to the livestock, cooking and cleaning while the adults ran around doing whatever they could. It was stressful, and there was much tension in the air as they worked. It seemed as if they could melt the snow with all the smoke that poured out of Ironforge.

There was no one drinking, no merriment about the halls and land. Each and every gnome and dwarf were preparing for the war against the Lich King. Human couriers ran through the halls on horseback, nearly trampling several dwarves in the process.

They only used the great underground tram for emergency transportation, and the gryphons for carrying loads to and from Stormwind, Darnassus and Exodar. In return, draeni, night elves and humans flocked the halls, supplying magic, food, water, strength and whatever they could help with. Enchanters spewed magic into the weapons at the source before it was flown out to each of the respective cities.

The rest of the Dwarves and Gnomes were training for the war, creating new troops out of volunteer civilians.

* * *

Gaara sighed, running a hand over his face. He would deploy 1/4th of his troops to Konoha to await orders, and post more sentries around the village. He himself had a heightened guard, although he did not want it. The Council forced him to carry soldiers and ninja everywhere he went.

Kankuro and Temari stayed by his side, as did Matsuri. He was grateful for their prescence among the strangers.

* * *

Each and every Ninja carried soldier pills with them; no less than five apiece. The Medics in every country were hurriedly gathering supplies, volunteers, and herbs to create the pills.

Sakura would've been one of them.

Tsunade crushed the bitter thought, ordering her best medicine makers to set to work immediately. Vast Chakra sources were at hand if they ran out of Chakra, for the idea was to create as many soldier pills as possible for each and every Ninja in the Five Countries.

They all needed to unite just this once, so they would become indestructible. They needed to come together or they would die. She gritted her teeth, glancing at the man from Iwa that gazed at her; cool and calculating.

"Shizune! You are now the Head of the Hospital and the medicine manufacturing. I have other matters to attend to for now."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" The black-haired woman fled the room, streaking towards the Hospital. Time was precious, and they had little left.

"Now, about the alliance with Iwagakure. I'm willing to put aside our differences for now to save our world and each and every life within it. If we don't, none of us will survive. I'm not trying to offend you or your country, but this is more important than our feuds and differentiations. Do you understand me? The Lich King knows _no_ mercy, and he is _not_ a man. He is a spirit invading Arthas's body. He plans to wipe all mankind from existence."

"Tsunade-sama, I'm afraid—"

"If you don't cooperate, you'll be _dead_," she snarled. "I'll be dead, the Kazekage will be dead, the Mizukage will be dead, the Raikage will be dead and even your beloved Tsuchikage will be _dead."_

"I will have to think about this." And the Council Member from Iwagakure excused himself from the room, leaving Tsunade to her own devices. She rubbed her throbbing temples, Chakra glowing at her fingertips.


	10. Battle

Date: 6/16/09

This is probably the longest chapter in my history of chapters, at least.

I'm semi-proud of myself. The writing's a little shaky, but I wouldn't know how to correct it or change it if I tried.

**NOTE:** I'm trying to write chapters and get them out as quickly as possible before I leave this Saturday Night. (I just learned I was leaving yesterday. So soon!) I'm traveling up to the mainland (far, far away from little old Oahu, Hawaii) up to visit both mom's and dad's side of the family for a month; two weeks each. I **won't** be able to take my laptop because grandma doesn't have internet connection. I won't be able to reply to any messages either. I'll just have my phone and my grandma's TV.

And I'm not looking forward to the flights either: Honolulu to Denver: roughly 5 1/2 to 6 hours. Layover: 2 Hours. Denver to Baltimore: 3 hours. Baltimore to Grandma's: 2 hour drive. Two weeks later. Baltimore to LA; nonstop: 4 Hours.

But it isn't as bad as my trip to France: You people on the eastcoast traveling to Europe have NO idea how friggin LUCKY you are.

Honolulu to Paris: (We made a stop in Georgia to change planes): Roughly 24+ hours of flying, (We included the security and passport check-in time because it pertained to the flight.)

Sorry to bother you with my ramblings. I have no idea what to write for the next chapter. I doomed myself. Oh well.

* * *

10

**Battle**

Konan stared down at the rain-soaked stone, closing her eyes as the droplets fell and slid down her face, mimicking tears.

"Why did you have to leave?" she murmured, tracing Nagato's name with a delicate finger. A wreath of white swathed his and Yahiko's graves, along with carefully folded creations clustered in twin glass jars.

She'd used her most expensive paper for their gifts, origami with little notes written on the underside of a wing or beneath a belly. She blinked away the rain, bowing her head in prayer for her fallen teammates.

"I'll make you proud," she whispered, tucking a lock of blue behind her ear. The paper flower rustled in the wind, wilting as it grew damp. She removed the water-stained rose, placing it in the middle of the two.

She closed her eyes to pray once more when a shattering scream pierced the village skies. Alarmed, the woman leapt to her feet, discarding her cloak to make movement faster. She leapt to a rooftop, scanning the edges of the horizon for anything imminent.

There! She picked up the pace, skidding to a stop before the scene of destruction. A brawl had started, and the woman had collapsed in a huddle of screams and tears, face white and eyes large and bloodshot.

She followed the woman's shuddering gaze to a broken, mangled man's body, blood flooding around him and the awful, coppery stench tainting the air. An axe was left stabbed into his stomach, where she knew that even if she'd reached them in time, he'd still die. There was nothing to staunch the acid-seeping wound of the stomach. There was nothing she could've done but end his suffering.

She called for backup and quickly created a batch of paper birds to find a doctor immediately. The woman was hyperventilating, and she needed psychiatric help for the trauma she'd experienced. With a sigh, she turned back, racing back the way she'd come.

However, even as she fled the horrific scene, she couldn't banish the nagging doubt that something sinister was on its way—and she couldn't dispel the feeling of dread. Something horrific was going to happen; her instincts sensed it.

* * *

The Lich King cackled; tonight was his night of terror. His stealthiest Death Knights would creep in, under the cover of darkness. It would be an unusually cold night for the inhabitants of Amegakure.

He surveyed the city, a heavy shroud of mist cloaking his entire army. Once they shot up the signal flare, the Lich King would swarm the Country. He smirked. Enjoy your last day alive, feeble mortals. Tonight will be your destruction, your downfall.

"My Lord, they are unsuspecting. What time should we send in the infantry?"

"As planned, Valanar."

"Yes, My Lord."

The coldhearted King glanced out over the valley, rain clouds gathering over the city and a coldness already reaching them from the hill he stood upon. Such a vast prescence of the undead had the temperatures falling rapidly—which was soon to be explained at the hour of their doom.

He smirked, winter falling from his lips and weakening the land with its kiss of death.

* * *

Sakura woke with a start.

The dream: so vivid, so terrifying. She dreamt she was on the edge of an abyss, her toes curling over the frightening end of land and her arms outspread in the air above. It was obsidian rock her feet desperately clung to, and beneath was the chasm of darkness.

It did not feel evil; neither did it reek of untold horrors. It was sorrow that lingered there, with a touch of haunt. Shadows twisted up her ankles and crept up her calves, anchoring her legs in place.

She closed her eyes, glowing blue eyes bright and searching the darkness below. The pit below was _true_ darkness—no light, no matter how piercing and no matter how bright could ever penetrate or even touch the inky blackness.

She saw nothing when she glanced down, just still blackness. She couldn't see the shifting shadows because there were none. Shadows were various tones of gray and black, and this pit contained no light.

She experimented—a glowing sphere of energy crackled in her hands. She hurled it down the chasm, but it exploded before it touched the black. And was gone; dissipated into nothing. Sakura's mind was screaming at her to get away from the edge—but a part of her liked the thrill.

She had a sudden desire to step _into _the chasm, to let go of all life's mysteries and spend the rest of Forever as a creature of the darkness. She was tearing at her body, trying to get away and speed away from the terrifying center.

But her feet and legs betrayed her, moving forward and easily sending her spiraling over the edge, careening into the pool of darkness. She screamed, falling, falling, falling and falling. It seemed as if it would never end. Her voice was soon lost behind her.

She couldn't tell which way she was falling—there was no light, nothing to tell her where up was. She screamed and twisted, trying and failing to see.

It was there where she jerked to life, skin stained with a light sheen of sweat and pupils wide and dilated.

It was terrifying and completely earth-shattering.

And she didn't have any idea as to what it meant.

It was a strange dream to have in the middle of the day. Blue fire grazed over the fields and landed on the silver-gray city they were about to destroy and plunder. Her mouth thinned out into a line as she thought about the frightening nightmare.

Odd, really. She was nearly sure it meant something, but Death Knights had no need to pay attention to such trivial matters. She was never sleeping again…but she did have nothing to do besides polish her swords, and she had already did that before they'd left.

She really didn't need the sleep. After all, she was practically dead. Alright, half-dead. But still. In truth, she was growing more and worried about it with each passing minute. Death Knights _didn't_ dream. It was _impossible._ So what was it then?

She had no idea, but she knew it wasn't good. It wouldn't do to tell her King in these crucial moments before the battle, so Sakura finally decided to keep it to herself.

And though she cursed herself for it, she wanted to see the end of the dream, to see where it landed her in. If she would fall forever or find purchase in the chasm of true darkness.

* * *

The tension in the room was almost unbearable.

Dark, now prominent whiskers had sunken into Naruto's face; sapphire had melded into ruby with black slits for pupils. Mograine was quite taken aback, glowing eyes wide and hand resting cautiously on the hilt of his runeblade.

_"Are you suggesting that I stand by while he _slaughters_ innocent people?"_

A vicious snarl, torn from the very center of his chest.

"If we interfere before our army is ready, we could _all_ die."

(Luckily for Sasuke, Naruto had a temporary jutsu cast on him—one that allowed him to converse in the man's language.)

Naruto shoved away from the table, leaving deep indents in the wood. His nails had grown into terrifying claws, and red Chakra had begun to pulsate around his figure. He was furious, no doubt. The amount of rage and adrenaline pumping through his veins had him raring to go.

_"Fuck you,"_ he snarled. _"You **monster**."_

He turned and fled the room, the violent, suffocating Chakra slowly dissipating from the office and fading away into the forest, where he dealt with his rage by lashing and tearing apart trees.

Mograine turned away from the table, teeth clenched tightly and fingernails cutting deeply into his palm. A small trickle of blood made its way down his hand, dripping onto the floor below. He paid no attention, trying to dispel the sickening guilt.

Naruto was right. He _was_ a monster.

"Lord Mograine," interrupted Sai quietly. "Naruto is very…passionate about the people. He will do _anything_ in his power to save them. He doesn't mean what he said about you being a monster—but he meant everything else." The man fixed him with a cool, emotionless gaze. "Do not take his insults personally. Naruto is the greatest man I've ever met. There is no one in this world, _no one_ with that much compassion and that much acceptance and love. He is brash, he is bold, he is reckless. He will do nearly anything to prove his point, and he never gives up on anything—"

"I know," murmured the man. "He's a great man. I knew from the moment I met him. Never before have I seen such… passion and fire burning in anyone's eyes. He is special and one of a kind, I know that much."

"I'm glad." The strange man dipped his head, bowing as he retreated out of the room.

"Good Night, Lord Mograine."

* * *

Infiltration.

It was to be done silently, to be done effectively.

They would start from the very heart of the city—and tear them apart from the inside out. The Lich King smirked coldly. Everything was going as planned. No one suspected a thing.

Hungry, chilling blue eyes ransacked the sky, waiting for the signal flare.

Ten minutes passed.

Now fifteen.

Then with a deafening roar—a blinding column of bluish-white fire lit the sky.

"Perfect," he sneered. It was time to move in.

"MY KNIGHTS! TONIGHT, WE SHALL LAY WRECK TO THE ENTIRE CITY. **NO** SURVIVORS. SPARE A HUNDRED. WE WILL LAY THEIR BELOVED CITY IN **RUINS!**"

A deafening thunder of approval rent the air, along with the chilling cries of his entire army—glowing blue upturned at the sky, towards their leader.

"NOW!"

At the final command, they surged forward. Screams erupted from the center of the village, and the undead swarmed forward, let loose from their prison of silence. Ugly shouts and terrifying screeches filled the air, and the mist spread with them.

Greenery died with each step, the Plagues infecting the land and bringing the finality of death upon the land. Nowhere was safe. Signal flares from the desperate village arced into the sky, but the armies would be too far away to reach them in time.

Distress hawks were sent out.

The battle maidens turned questioningly towards their King.

"Let them go," he rasped. "After all, it is better to leave the rest in hopelessness, is it not?" They nodded, turning back and spreading their wings full of blinding light. With a dreadful cry, they shot down into the village.

* * *

It was cold.

Too cold.

Konan shivered, still fighting the feeling of dread that had crept down her spine. She yawned, intending to go back to sleep—

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

She jerked to life, stumbling blearily to her wardrobe and pulling on her things—jamming her scrolls into her bag and swallowing some water and rejuvenation pills. She quickly created wings and launched off the top of Amegakure.

There! Intruders—she realized with dismay that the large circle of bodies around them were her own people. Even as they were overpowered by a rush of volunteer villagers—a single, deadly, ominous flare lit the sky—blinding her temporarily.

A _signal_ flare.

With a rush of horror, she realized it had been to alert the enemy—and draw them into the village. Even as she turned violently around her, she detected the faint roar of a thundering, vast army—and feared for her village's life.

Despair flooded her veins—suddenly, a sea of blue caught her attention amidst the black. She squinted. Glowing blue—wavered, became bigger—and with a staggering gasp—realized _it _was the army. And it was growing closer by the second.

"LIGHT THE FLARES!" she screeched, "PREPARE YOUR WEAPONS! WE WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" she used jutsu to let her voice envelop the village, but a nagging doubt within her told her it was not enough.

The impending army was just too large.

Hopelessness washed over her, but she couldn't give up. She hadn't even finished her cranes for Nagato. She hadn't even started on Yahiko's.

A fierce battle shout erupted forth from her lips, and she dove for the side of the village, where they were rushing at.

Her mouth fell open—glowing angels swept into the village, but as they came closer, she realized they had claws and were blasting the village apart with white orbs of power.

* * *

"Excellent," the Lich King whispered.

Sakura hung back as the front lines poured in, destroying everything and everyone they could. Her face was expressionless. Her horse stood stoically beneath her as it tossed its head to the side and snorted in impatience.

Nothing was silent as metal clashed and screeched deafeningly against each other, the sickening squelch repeating a thousand times, screams and yells of triumph igniting the cold air. Puffs of breath rose from the Death Knights' lips, and she watched as a civilian woman, shielding her children was impaled through the center of her chest by a spear.

Her children were the next to go.

_"Please—"_ the plea for mercy was cut off as the boy was decapitated, his little baby sister finding much the same fate—an arrow had been shoved through her heart, leaving her to cry weakly and wave her hands before she'd been trampled on.

The blood was beginning to create a river—an ocean, even.

Death covered the ground, covering up cobblestones and concealing concrete with piles of corpses, severed limbs and _blood._

It was time to sweep in.

She hefted her twin swords and wheeled in, runeblades a glowing flicker, slashing people and bodies apart. Blood spattered against her armor but she paid no mind. Glowing blue sought out the ones in armor—the ones that were worth killing.

* * *

Giants roared and took down buildings, while Konan flitted about in absolute horror. Of course, she could barely see—but the eerie, glowing blue of their eyes pinpointed their location. She dodged orbs that flew everywhere—slamming into her city or effectively silencing a civilian.

She was furious—devastated, too. She finally summoned up the courage. The courage to fight.

And then she saw the girl.

_Her._

Konoha's prized Medic—what was _she_ doing here?

At first, relief flooded her veins.

She's going to help! She's going to save us! She's going to heal us!

And then the light relief faded, melding into wide, horrified eyes.

Sakura was one of _them._Someone was staring at her.

* * *

Swiveling her head up, Sakura mindlessly deflected blows and sent glowing white and black swords through pale, mortal flesh—glowing eyes searching for the prescence. Her pastel pink hair was matted with blood.

_Their _blood.

Face expressionless, Sakura abandoned her task of hacking away at the low-leveled ninja and closed her eyes. Dazzling white shot out from her back—glowing like the Vrykul Battle Maidens' wings. She propelled herself into the air, hair flying and runeblades extended.

Her armor—it was soaked in so much _blood._

She was fairly certain she recognized this woman.

Said woman was staring at her in shock. Sakura smirked, diving at her and driving her into the side of the building.

"You—they did this to you?" Konan's voice trembled, unbelieving as she pushed the glowing blades back, eyes wide. Sakura said nothing, a cruel smirk lifting her lips and marring her delicate face.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be there. She should've been tending to patients in Konoha Hospital. No, she should've been in that room with the Hokage and Sasuke—she should've been planning with them, not _here_ and most definitely _not_ fighting for the Lich King.

What had he done to her? He had warped her. He had _killed_ her.

It was with such anger and hatred that Konan pushed back—not wanting to hurt her, but she knew it was inevitable. She drew her arms apart and paper blades as sharp as needles and as dangerous as glass hovered about. She closed her eyes and they flew forward.

* * *

Sakura nimbly dodged what she could, but a few paper daggers caught her unaware. She ploughed forward, ignoring the blood running down her arm and the alarm in her system. Her now blue eyes were narrowed in concentration, and she took a swipe.

* * *

"Sakura—please!" the woman hissed, panting, trying to staunch her bleeding wound. It wasn't deep, but it would be life-threatening if she bled too much. It was a thin line down her abdomen—luckily it hadn't set in deep enough to touch her internal organs, but it hurt like _hell._"Sakura. You have to stop. You're murdering my people. Please. You're _slaughtering_ my _home._ This is all I have left. Please, you have to wake up! You have to **understand!**"Sakura froze, her blade an inch away from the woman's neck.

* * *

Something within her was stirring.

Stirring at the word "home".

Confusion washed over her. She stared, shock settling in on her features. For a moment, she was almost back to herself—but the cold demeanor slid right back over her soul, cutting Konan off effectively and shutting everything out.

And then—she was _awake._Konan waited, sensing a shift. Sakura was battling—not with anyone, there was no blood, there was no vicious slashing of swords—but with herself.

* * *

She watched as she hesitantly staggered away from her, pausing and freezing every other step. But she spread her glowing wings and fell backwards off the building.

Konan lay there, breath ragged, eyes wide—Sakura had stopped herself—stopped her Lich King's orders, _defied_ them. And Konan knew there was hope, even as she clutched her bleeding wound together and stitched herself up with the medical kit in her bag, even as she knew she was too weak to continue and that she'd have to hide in the shaky, barely stable building until her stamina built back up.

There was _hope._

With clumsy fingers, she spoke roughly to the bloody bird in her hands, giving a harsh cough every now and then. With a quick prayer, she sent the paper hawk on its way, deep into the inky night.

* * *

For the first time in her life as a Death Knight, Sakura had spared a life.

_No survivors._

The first time it had been whispered in her head, she felt giddy with excitement—excitement to be spilling blood and murdering people to fulfill her horrible hunger. It was bloodlust that powered her—but what was this?

She had spared a woman.

A weak, blue-haired woman.

All on a whim, just because something had dislodged within her mind. Something was going wrong. It was strange. Emotions were at bay, and she was _scared._

She wouldn't.

She wouldn't tell her King about this.

None of it would reach his ears, because he'd kill her and she'd be letting him down and betraying him if she told him she _spared_ someone's life and because she was betraying everyone else in the army by defying orders and that she was _scared_, so scared of what was happening to her.

She drew a shaky breath, gazing down below her.

It was all but silent.

In the chaos of battle, no one had heard—or seen her mercy.

She gave a breath of relief. And careened down—to hack into bodies and _forget._ She was the Lich King's Knight, and nothing more.

She was cruel.

She was cold.

She was unforgiving.

She was terrifying.

She was _dead._

Slash, dodge, parry, duck, kick. Spear, dodge, parry, parry, thrust. Ignored the blood in her eyes, kept on fighting. Must forget. Must forget. Must forget. Can't tell him. Can't tell _anyone._Sakura was slowly—ever so slowly—waking up.

* * *


	11. Aftermath

Well, hello.

This is probably the last- or second to last installment in the story before I leave for a month.

I'll be on the Mainland... so far, far away from home...

(This is what happens when you live on a tiny island in the middle of nowhere; AKA the Pacific Ocean)

The ending was a little weak. As always.

Oh well.

* * *

11

**Aftermath**

The Ninja of Konoha mourned at the scene of destruction, bile rising in their throats as they gazed upon the bloody horror Amegakure had become. It was a nightmare—the limp, puffed-up corpses strewn about the battle field—_no._ Not a battle field. The Lich King had fought like a _coward._ He had attacked them completely unawares in the middle of the night, using the cover of darkness to save them.

The occasional flapping of tattered cloaks and fabrics rustled the dead, silent, heavy air—along with the less often creak of metal as the damaged buildings groaned. Their ANBU Captain neared. He'd been searching for survivors along the front of the village, but had found none.

"We must pray. We must honor these _brave_ men and women who gave their lives to protect their village." A murmured consent was given, and all at once the small battalion dropped to their knees, closed their eyes, clasped their hands—and prayed.

They slowly opened their eyes, one by one, and swept their eyes over the perimeter once more.

"SEARCH FOR SURVIVORS! YOU WILL DO YOUR BEST TO ENSURE THAT THESE MEN, WOMEN AND CHILDREN STAY _ALIVE!"_

"HAI!"

Together, they spread out across the rubble, Shizune coming up over the crest of the hill with four Medical Caravans in tow. They nearly froze, but knew they had to hurry. Any remaining survivors would either be slightly injured or so deeply wounded a matter of seconds could save or destroy their lives.

She shouted for them to pick up the pace and ignore the rank of blood and rotting flesh—they would pay their respects later. Now, they had to focus on saving lives.

* * *

"There are Konoha Ninja at Amegakure's entrance, my Lord," the skeleton bowed, bones clattering as he knelt. "Shall we deal with them?" The unpleasantness in his gravelly tone was not missed.

"No…" the man smiled; cruel and twisted. "Let them play the heroes for as long as possible. Leave them be. For now, we retreat and supervise our next target."

"Yes, my Lord…"

"Dagon, you are displeased, are you not?"

"…My King, I don't know why you are refusing to eradicate more of our enemy—"

"Let them cling to their feeble, foolish hope—it will only crush them deeper when we finally cut them down," he whispered, malice scorching in his tone. "After all," he added as an afterthought, "we have to make them believe that they still have a _chance."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura clung to her knees as she lowered her head parallel to her chest, shaking slightly in fear and frustration. The bathwater had been cold for a long time now. Her fingers resembled prunes. She could only imagine her toes were the exact same way.

She set her chin on her pale arms, drenched pastel pink now a dark, reddish hue. It clung to her neck and seeped to her shoulders, where the wetness had made her hair droop. It plastered to her forehead, she moved the locks away with thin, reedy, water-wrinkled fingers.

Watery lips parted and exhaled a shaky, horrible sigh. It was cold. She drew her limbs in closer for warmth, lost in her thoughts. The blood had long since washed out from her skin and hair, but she kept on rubbing.

Exhausted fingers scrubbed half-heartedly at her shoulders, shuddering slightly as images of spilled blood and screaming, dying soldiers flashed before her eyes. She sank deeper into her own embrace, holding herself so tightly she feared she would break.

What was that slip down there? With the battle between her and the blue-haired woman. She had refused to kill her. And it was considered Treason in the Lich King's eyes. She shuddered, sinking deeper into the water. It would not do to let slip that she'd defied his orders.

* * *

Captain Yamato stepped up to the ominous, looming building that towered over Amegakure. It was eerie. He pushed his way in past the rubble, hoping most of the structure was left undamaged.

Not one to take chances, he quickly shot beams of wood up to secure the building, just in case. Debris swirled about, filtering through the holes in his mask and making him cough. It was dark and cold. He padded deeper into the lobby, placing Chakra in front of his eyes so he could see.

A creak whipped him around, and he relaxed slightly. It had only been a piece of a ruined staircase, where the first ten or so steps were missing. He cautiously melded into the shadows, peering up into the darkness.

And that was where he'd noticed it. A faint, flickering Chakra—he swiftly flew through handsigns. Every life they could save counted, and he wasted no time. Planks of wood shot him through the building as he searched wildly for the dwindling source. There! He gazed up, locating the faint pulse with his Chakra Detection technique.

It was at the highest peak of the building, on a look-out ramp built at the top. He swore; the chakra was fading. He leapt off the wooden platform, racing through the strewn-about desks and various objects, determined to find the next stairwell.

* * *

It was so…cold. Konan struggled to keep her eyes open, but it was so _hard…_ and so easy to just let—

No!

What was she thinking? She couldn't die here! She hadn't even finished Nagato's and Yahiko's paper cranes.

But even as she clung desperately to the hope that she would somehow pull through, she knew, in her heart of hearts, that the inevitable was there, right there and then. She could no longer run from death. Dimming blue frantically grasped at the edges of her vision, struggling to will the black spots across her vision away.

She was dying. She would die here, Nagato's and Yahiko's wishes unfinished—so _unfair_ and cruel—and she hadn't been able to finish her tributes to them, her best friends who'd done so much for her and the only thing she was able to give in return was 324 paper cranes.

Still, her eyes refused to let go. Refused to let go of the hope that she would be rescued—by what? If she could, she would've snorted. She coughed weakly, throat burning and resisting the impulse to retch. Dried blood lingered in her mouth and scratchy throat, coating her normally bland breath with the smell of iron.

It was a miracle she was still alive, she mused quietly. Half a day after the battle had occurred, she was still there. Breathing—faintly. Her limited knowledge of Medicine and Healing had allowed her to heal up the deep stab wound—but only on the surface.

Her point was proven by the dribble of dried blood going down her chin. Her teeth and lips were stained with crimson, flaking off as the hours wore on. She reeked of blood and the underlying scent of paper.

She rasped another cough, faded blue eyes fixing on the gray sky above her. At least she got to die on top of the world. _Nagato's_ world. She suddenly found her eyes wet—she would be able to see them all. She would be reunited with her best friends. But her sigh of relief was soon turned to a sharp inhalation.

Someone was coming. Senses as dulled as they were, she was able to make out that heavy footsteps were heading her way.

"Oh, my God—" a gasp, and there was someone at her side—a man, judging from his voice. "Are you alright?" Chakra-enhanced, dark eyes stared at hers. She lifted her eyes slowly to his forehead protector, and smiled in relief. He was of Konoha. They would help her and her fallen people.

She coughed, twitching as blood trickled out of her mouth. He gasped, placing two strong arms beneath her fading, limp body—and began to make rapid handseals with one hand. The last thing she remembered before succumbing to darkness was that he smelled faintly of wood—and now, her blood.

* * *

Yamato skidded across the floor.

He had finally found the Chakra source! He picked up the pace, slowing as he neared the dangerous edge. The railing had been blown off by something. And then he heard a weak, faint cough—and relief skyrocketed. The person was alive.

Cautiously, he approached the cloak-swathed body, noting in horror at the blood pooled around her. He was sure of the gender—there were two lumps under the cloak at her chest. He knelt in front of the blue-haired woman, glancing at the blood-stained paper around her. Dried blood clung to her lips and chin. She was fading, and fast. He swiftly lifted her into his arms and prepared to teleport.

She was beautiful.

He struggled towards the nearest Medic, too tired to think properly.

"Heal her," he rasped. The Jutsu had been pricey—he'd gone from full power to nearly zero with one teleportation jutsu. Another Medic rushed forward and tossed him several pills, along with a Chakra-rejuvenation scroll and a glass of water. He nodded gratefully, downing the two and setting off for the city again, in search of more survivors.

But he couldn't forget the blue-haired woman, with her heavily-lidded blue eyes—they had had so much _hope_ in them. And she had simply responded with a smile of relief before sinking into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hokage-sama! We've decoded the rest of Amegakure's message!" an orange-haired woman burst into his office, breathless. "It contains valuable information about the Death Knights!"

"Ah, thanks, Mina-san." The man quickly absorbed the information, reeling in shock. Rigid fingers clamped around the note, and his eyes shot to Sasuke's.

"What is it?" the Uchiha demanded, stalking towards the blond nin. Mograine frowned, lost in utter confusion. They'd all spoken in rapid Japanese, and were making no sense. He could only tell that it was urgent.

"See for yourself," Naruto murmured hollowly, a new light shining in his eyes. Sakura had _hesitated._ She'd _spared_ Konan's life. Konan had written she believed that the infallible Death Knights were _redeemable._ Sasuke had reached the end of the note, and was gazing at Naruto with a new-found hunger in his eyes.

"Sakura," he rasped, voice low and husky. _Sakura,_ the Lich King's right hand and favorite toy, was _redeemable._ They could save her. Tears filled Naruto's eyes, and his lower lip trembled as he placed a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Mograine, now thoroughly confused, demanded answers.

"What's going on?" he demanded, irritated.

"Apologies, Mograine-sama. Amegakure sent us a message. They believe that Sakura is salvageable," Sasuke explained. He glanced at the sky. It was raining. He took a breath, listening to the soft patter of raindrops. Tranquility washed over him in gentle waves, soothing his aching, bleak heart. Sakura would be alright. And she would come home. And she would be Haruno Sakura again.

He knew this because he and Naruto would save her themselves.

* * *

She sat in her bedroom in the Inn, delicate hands clasped around the white edges of the towel. She shook from the cold, but soon quelled her shivering as she pulled her arms in closer. She stared; the towel was pure white. She could still see the blood, splashed on her armor and skin.

Damp, limp pastel pink clung to her shoulders.

Slowly, she stood. Huddling at the edge of the bed with only a towel for cover wouldn't do. She pulled on her underwear and clothing, mind far, far away from what she'd picked out and lingering instead on something else.

She needed a haircut.

But that was not all she needed.

She needed help. She needed someone to pick her up off her feet, someone to show her the light. Someone to save her.

Someone she could hold onto.

* * *


	12. Trust

For those of you who are wondering, Sakura was never buried. Yes, the dead Sakura was the one lying on the cot in the first chapter of the story, but the "Sakura" in the coffin is just an illusion over a person. The Lich King took the real Sakura away that night and replaced her with someone else and a transformation costume was placed over the other person's body.

Sorry for not updating earlier D:

* * *

12

**Trust**

"Good morning."

Sakura cracked a hollow eye open, feeling feverish and afraid.

How long until they found out?

How long until the Lich King discovered her dirty, treasonous secret?

She trembled, squeezing her eyes shut and praying he hadn't seen her.

"Don't try to hide, Commander, I know you're there."

"Go away. You're not allowed here."

Silence.

She smirked, waiting for him to-

"And _you're _not allowed to spare any member of the enemy, am I correct? You violated-"

_"Shut. Up."_

It was a feral, dangerous snarl. Her pupils dilated, and in a flash, she was at ready.

Glowing blades extended and launched into a aggressive fighting stance wearing only sheer pajamas.

"You are impressive, Sakura, I'll give you that... but don't worry. I'm not going to squeal on your dirty secret."

She cocked an eyebrow. This guy was different. This guy was... _irritating._ He got on her nerves. How dare he speak to her this way- she was Scourge Commander Sakura, not some lowly slave he could blackmail and scoff at.

However, he was right.

She had violated the code.

_Spare No One._

And even though he was a lowly officer, he had enough incriminating evidence that was just too large to be dismissed if told. Before he could blink, his back was against the wall, glowing blades positioned at his throat.

"Who sent you?" she snarled.

"No one. Seriously. I haven't told anyone. Not a soul... and I can assure that." He smiled wryly. "It's in my blood."

"...in your... blood? Don't mess with me, pretty boy. I'm about ready to saw your girly little face off."

"My name is Nakamura Kosuke. You've heard of it, have you not?" he moved his head forward, until his lips were nearly against hers.

She gasped, edging away from the man and gaping at him in wonder. "The cursed bloodline of the Nakamuras... forced to tell the truth. Every lie they can ever think of will never leave their lips. Cursed with honesty."

"Yeah, that's me," he leered. He narrowed glowing blue at her, daring her to press on. "Nakamura Kosuke. Doomed for all eternity to never tell an untruth. I wasn't lying when I told you no sent me, and I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't squeal. I and you both know this because I _can't _lie. I don't want to tell your secret to anyone, let them know, or tip them off in any way possible."

"How do I know you're not lying?" She glared at him, lifting her blades high. He sighed.

"I'm not doing anything. Just let me turn around and show you." With great reluctance, she nodded. He turned and slipped the white shirt off of his back. There, inscribed in bloodred, was the acursed seal. HONESTY, stamped onto both shoulder blades. The highest form of sealing, stamped on his lower back. She moved forward.

"Go ahead. Feel them. Test your Chakra against them. They're authentic."

"Authentic tattoos, or the real curse seal?"

"You'll see. I like you. You're clever."

"Just shut up and let me concentrate, or I'll have you castrated and dismembered." He fell silent, and she moved forward. She placed two fingers against the first seal, feeling it grow hot beneath her fingers. The roar of a dragon filled her ears, and she withdrew. That one seemed real. Did the rest feel as authentic as they seemed?

She touched the next seal, shuddering as her cold skin came in contact with the second HONESTY kanji. It was cold, much, much colder than Icecrown Citadel and any other coldness she'd ever felt. She ripped her fingers away, settling at the last. It would be like electricity. She took a deep breath, preparing for the shock.

And then she pressed her fingers against his back.

She grimaced, waiting for the pain of electrocution to rocket through her and cripple her momentarily.

But it wasn't as she'd imagined it would be.

She cried out in pain, but not the kind of pain associated with physical harm.

Unbidden, the memory of Sasuke running Chidori currents through her team leapt before her eyes, and no matter how hard she tried to bat the image away, it remained.

"Sasu...ke..." she whispered, startled tears sliding down porcelain cheeks. As the last bolt of electricity shot through her veins, so did the distant memory of a time- long, long ago, when she and Naruto had thought their dear friend was salvegable. She winced as she stopped convulsing. She was sore all over. Not one spot ceased screaming with pain. With effort, she pushed herself off the ground and started for the bed. Kosuke's eyes settled on hers. They were dark, hard and unhappy.

"You see? Do you know how... _horrible _this curse is? I can't lie. Because of that, I am the Lich King's most used pawn. I am the only one he can fully trust to tell what exactly went on during the mission. I am a _traitor._ I tell him which ones conspired or have begun to think conspiring against him. I tell him which ones are weak. I tell him which ones have faltered. I tell him all this because I can't _lie. _I betrayed everyone who has ever cared about me. This is the full burden of my curse." He ripped his eyes away from hers, turning sharply to the window. He watched the dim, magical lights filter in through the frost-coated glass, biting his lip in frustration.

"I can't save anyone. All because I cannot lie. And do you know what they do? He forces me to oversee their death, to become their executioner." Hollow, agonized eyes darted to the windowsill. "And they don't even hate me. They smile at me. They tell me that they forgive me. They tell me that it is not my fault. Here I am, the bringer of their untimely death. I wish they would curse at me, spit on me- try to kill me, even. Because it's what I deserve. I don't deserve their sympathy, their pity-- their _love. _I don't deserve _any_ of it. And thus why I am not telling on you. This is my one chance to set things right. To prevent another from falling to my clutches."

"I am not your salvation," she murmured quietly. "I, myself, have betrayed too. I couldn't... I couldn't save the man I loved." Her voice cracked, and he turned to look at her. Glowing blue shimmered, and from her eyes fell tears of ice. They sparkled, shattering without a sound as they hit the floor. "But worst of all," she whispered. "I betrayed my best friend. He would do _anything_ for me. And I let him down. I promised him... I promised him..." she broke off. She couldn't say it. Fathomless orbs gazed into hers, and she knew he understood.

* * *

"Sakura-chan... we'll bring you back. We'll redeem you, and you can be back home. Where you _belong._" Naruto knelt before her tomb, an ivory slab of commitment to the lovely pink flower who had never rested beneath the soil. Now, she was bent under the Lich King's control. And he didn't feel an ounce of anger towards her for it.

"Teme and I swore an oath. Not a promise. Something even stronger. He came back, Sakura-chan. He came back. For you."

And as if she were there with him, he could feel an aura of doubt swell with the wind.

"I swear, Sakura-chan. And even though he hasn't seen you since we were 16... I think he loves you."

The wind seemed to sigh: _"He doesn't love me. He hates me. He thinks I'm weak. Worthless."_

"Sakura." His voice was fierce. "Sasuke loves you. I'm sure of it. I know."

_"Weak... worthless..."_ and the faint aura was gone, swept away by the breeze.

The smell of rain remained, and everything that reminded him of Sakura. He closed his eyes, and a single, glistening tear slid down his cheek.

He wasn't sure if the prescence he felt was the slumbering spirit of Sakura or if it was just his fevered imagination.

* * *

Sasuke grimaced, onyx gaze fixed on the cold, empty Uchiha district.

He closed his eyes, and he could see yellow tape fluttering across the first row of houses. Bodies lay strewn across the street, kunai and simillar, bloodstained weaponry scattered across the blood-soaked pavement. The grisly smell of carnage plagued the air, along with the stench of decay and wrongness. He turned pale, wrenching away from the memory.

It had been boarded up-- everything was the way it had been. They'd left it the same, save for the gore, weapons and bodies. After all, it was rightfully his. He was now the sole survivor of the Uchiha. Everything that was once theirs now belonged to him.

It was a horrendous thought.

With a deep breath, he approached the wooden, Chakra-reinforced gates and placed his hand on the painted door. With a small thrum of his Chakra, it swung open. It revealed a long block of cold emptiness... and awful memories. He gritted his teeth and took the first step towards leaving it all behind.

Each step made him feel both hollower and stronger.

For the first time in his life, looking upon the Uchiha crest did not bring him pride. It did not bring him a rush of euphoria that he was a part of the "noble" clan.

Instead, he felt a faint tremor of disgust. Their pride and lust for power was what killed them all.

But in an instant, all that was gone. Of course he was proud to be Uchiha. The greatest, most fearsome clan that ever lived. And he was going to bring it back, no matter what. And he wouldn't be like his father. Interested in only the prodigy of the family, ignoring his youngest son. Gazing at him with cold indifference, disappointed he was nowhere near on par with the eldest Uchiha brother.

When Sasuke glanced at his former home, he had a sudden urge to rip it all down. Tear his father's katana from the wall, rip the dusty Uchiha crests from their resting places and take revenge on his clan for making him and Itachi the way they had been.

But the fleeting thought and overpowering emotion was gone, and he reached out to trace the Uchiha Crest with his fingers, ignoring the kunai deep within the wall.


	13. Awaken

I hope this story isn't boring you... already chapter 13 and, well... no SasuSaku, like I promised. I've been meaning to fix up Chapter 1 for a while but I don't know how to rework it.

Sorry D:

HOWEVER!

There will be no more stalling; Sakura will definitely meet Sasuke in the next chapter, I can assure you of that.

* * *

13

"We leave for Stormwind tomorrow morning."

"I know." Her voice was quiet, and the two strangers locked eyes. Sakura pushed back locks of damp pink, rocking back and forth slowly, arms clasped around her knees. Gone was the monster within her, banished to the back of her mind. Kosuke had done that to her, awakening memories and stirring her former self.

"We need to leave," murmured the man suddenly, and her mouth dropped.

"Are you mad? We'd be slaughtered if we so much as made a suspicious move," she admonished.

"I know, I know… it just came out of my mouth. I'm starting to remember bits and pieces…" he trailed off, staring hard at the blade in his hands. He tossed his short dark green hair away from his eyes, peering intently at the rune marks in the spelled sword.

Sakura played with her lip with her teeth, cocking her head at him. "You're a blood elf, aren't you…" she trailed off, hand absently reaching out to lightly caress his ears. "You're beautiful," she sighed. He turned his head to stare at her, pain in his eyes.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do," she replied firmly.

"When I was born…" he hesitated, frowning as he grasped at the tails of memories. "My mother was…" he struggled to find the right word, furrowing his brows as the thought eluded him. Sakura waited patiently, and he sucked in a breath of air as he remembered. "My parents were High Elves. The entire Nakamura family are of High Elf legacy, but I was different. My Mother had been tainted with Arcane Magic, the kind that had made my fellow kin addicted. She was able to overcome it herself, but as a fetus I was not strong enough to fend off the magic. Instead of being born with light, non-glowing blue eyes, I was born with glowing green eyes. The eyes of cursed addiction; the eyes of the Blood Elves, not the High Elves."

She listened quietly, not saying anything. She was there for him as he spilled his dark past, letting it out after so long. "My entire family looked down on me. I wasn't good enough for them, but the Blood Elves welcomed me with open arms. They taught me how to quell the cravings, and saw me no different than any other. For a time I lived with my brethren, the Blood Elves, until I got snatched up by the Scourge and ended up like…this."

"I think you're fine just the way you are," Sakura whispered. He met her eyes, and silence seemed to reverberate around the room.

"Do you really mean that?" his voice was quiet, held with wonder and reserve.

"I do."

* * *

"You want to rescue _Sakura?" _the man laughed cruelly, coughing up blood as he did so. His gaze narrowed, disdain leaking from his aura. "The best way to deal with that _monster_ is to kill it. She's beyond your ideals of salvation now, silly boy." The skin around Naruto's eyes tightened, and he swung a fist at the barely recovering man.

"Naruto!" admonished Ino, gripping his wrist, nails digging into his tanned skin. "You can't hurt a patient, no matter what he says. He's been through quite a lot, Naruto. The medicine has made him delusional. I don't think he really means what he's saying at the moment—"

"You wouldn't understand," the man murmured harshly. Sasuke had to refrain from lunging out at the man also, tomoes in his Sharingan spinning so fast they blurred. "If you'd seen the way she moved—seen the way she ruthlessly slaughtered my brethren…" he shook his head. "I saw her strike down a _begging_ mother without pause, and she took out the woman's _children_ with one stroke. Children. She's a monster, I tell you…" he lapsed into silence, mouth clamped tightly shut and eyes far, far away.

"Naruto," hissed Ino, tears glimmering in her baby-blue eyes. She blinked them fiercely away and turned to him. "You can't just assault people like that! He's recovering from having his entire village destroyed. He feels the same way you did after Akatsuki reduced Konoha to rubble!" Sasuke pressed his lips together, looking away guiltily. It weighed heavily upon his chest, knowing that he could've stopped it and saved them from a good deal of pain and funerals.

But it was too late now. You can't change the past, as the saying goes. So he gritted his teeth and bore it.

* * *

"Sakura." Kosuke's voice was hushed as he slammed the documents on the table in front of her, long fingers splayed across the map. "I managed to get a hold of these. One of these is a map—our route from here all the way to Stormwind, and beyond. We'll need to steal these when we leave. Do you have any idea of where we can go?"

"…Konoha." She said it firmly, with a tremor of uncertainty. "I don't know if I can face them…" she gripped herself tightly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "What if they hate me?" she whispered.

"We have _information. _We willingly escaped his control. Of course they won't hate you," he assured, forcing her to look into his blue gaze. His cool skin felt normal against hers, and with alarm she noticed it was because they were both cool to the touch. After all, they were risen dead…

"Or we'll go to Lord Mograine." He nodded in agreement, assessing her frazzled state. "I'll place a Genjutsu over them," she decided. "And what are these?" she turned to gaze at the list. "It's the cities they plan to hit next. I figured that they probably wouldn't believe us…or would be skeptical, so I stole these too."

* * *

Mograine touched the pool of water before him, closing his eyes as he summoned a portal before it. A triangle of darkness suddenly opened up before him, and he stepped into the yawning chasm without a tremor of fear. He embraced the horrors of the night, making his way smoothly out of the portal and through the halls of Acherus.

Surrounded by humans for the past weeks, he'd forgotten what it'd been like. Compared to the cold taint of his icy dead skin, they were very much alive. Warmth radiated from each of them in general—the Hokage's the most. But then again, he did harbor the Kyuubi—a giant fox made of fire. He'd seen the Hokage's wife—heavy with the couple's first child.

He'd forgotten about family, too.

And the children, seeing them run rampant along the streets without a care in the world. Their naivety kept them from facing the horrors of the real world—he knew this because he was once a child himself. He immersed himself in forgotten memories, pondering just how exactly the Lich King had stolen it all away from him.

* * *

Darkness.

_Is this Hell?_

No, surmised Konan. If it were hell, she'd be on fire. A weak smile lifted heavy lips, and she found consciousness returning. Sure, it was dark—was she blind? Her eyes darted through the darkness, trying to find shards of light. And then it came—she was suddenly thrown into a violent coughing fit, chest contracting sharply and ribs flaring as if they were suddenly splintered and lit on fire. Oh, hell.

She was alive, she could tell that much. Blood rose to her lips, coloring them scarlet—almost as scarlet as a tube of lipstick she'd seen once… and then the thought vanished as a large, warm hand was placed at the small of her back—a soft cloth dabbing at her lips as he held her.

"You're awake!" the man rasped hoarsely, shaking away the depths of sleep. His voice came clearer, and he pushed her (gently) down.

"Am I blind?" the fear in her voice rose to the surface, and she hated the way her voice cracked.

Silence.

"Well?" she demanded, strong even though her words shook and her hands trembled.

"I can't say—you're blind now, but the chances of your sight returning are 50/50." The mysterious voice lowered until it was next to her ear. "We're Konoha Ninja. We arrived shortly after the attack, and found you seriously wounded. I took you back to our base camp and you're currently in a two-person tent. We're hunting for survivors and treating them as fast as we can. We haven't counted the number of casualties…but it's pretty high. I'm sorry." She inhaled raggedly; she'd predicted it would happen but not so…_soon._ Her fingers fumbled along the side of her gown, and she began to panic.

"Your things are on the table beside you—" the voice hesitated and he grasped her hand lightly, leading her slender fingers to a hard wooden surface. Konan blindly clamored around for several minutes before he spoke up.

"What do you need?"

Her face was bright red from embarrassment, but she managed to choke out the color green. None less than five seconds later, the scroll was placed in her hands. A wistful smile lifted her chapped lips and she slowly unfurled it, weak fingers forming the seal for release.

Stacks of glossy paper erupted from within the scroll, and her fingers ghosted over them lovingly. "Thank you," she whispered, turning her head to the strong chakra she could feel.

She received a rough welcome, and waited several minutes before asking.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have two broken ribs, we managed to patch up your wound but your broken bones wouldn't respond to our treatment. You'll have to let them heal normally. We don't know how you lost your vision, but we're working on restoring it… is there any—"

"Nagato—" she paused, uttering a hoarse cough. "Nagato… and Yahiko… where are they?" her vision blurred, and she bent forwards, body shuddering with hacking coughs.

"Nagato…?" the man beside her was clearly confused.

"Pein," she clarified. "Leader of Akatsuki…"

"Konan-sama, Pei—Nagato is dead…" She could tell his worried gaze was upon her, searching her blind eyes and pondering if she'd gone insane.

"I know that…" she turned her head away from him, sighing. "I was merely wondering if their graves were still intact…"

"Konan-sama, with all due respect, I'd go out there and search for them right now, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our men that are helping find the people. I would go myself but I cannot leave you here alone, not when our medic is too busy treating all the other severely wounded." He placed his hand on hers—it wasn't romantic, but rather of comfort. And beneath the layers of steel and reinforced walls, she broke down and cried.

* * *

Yamato stared at the leader of Amegakure. He stared at the fierce, proud woman—to find nothing but a broken-hearted soul beneath the many layers. Hesitantly, he moved his hand from hers to her shoulder, sitting slowly on the bed, giving her enough time to shove him away. Instead, she shuffled away to give him more room. He scooped her into his arms, fingers caressing blue strands of hair and thumb rubbing soothing circles on her hand. He closed his eyes and bent forward, face buried within her lilac-scented hair.

She cried tears of sorrow, regret and loss—and although her body shook with sobs, they were silent. Violent tremors wracked her ribs and she muffled her mouth against his shoulder, tears soaking his shirt.

"You don't have to pretend anymore. You don't have to stay silent any longer," he whispered. Her shoulders trembled and shook, and she wildly shook her head. "There's no one to hear but me. Let it all out." He adjusted himself so she was tucked snugly into him, her head resting beneath his chest. And amidst the roll of thunder and the heavy beating of rain, she cried.

They weren't loud—as women's crying usually was. Instead they were quiet, as if she was afraid to let someone know besides herself. "You've locked it up in there for too long… just… let it go," he told her gently, hand massaging the base of her skull. She shifted, scrabbling for his shirt, searching for his hand and interlocking her other hand with his while her fist held onto his shirt tightly, tears spilling over the rim of her eyelids and her mouth emitting quiet sobs.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kosuke stood halfway in her room, scanning her room. He raised his eyebrows, looking at her things scattered around the room. She grinned, beckoning him forward. He frowned, wondering what possibly could be so funny—they were leaving at the crack of dawn and all her things were strewn across the room—

"Close the door, please." He shot her a bewildered look, but complied. The rosette raised two fingers, closed her eyes, and whispered "kai." Before his eyes, the items rippled into non-existence, and all that was left was a barren room save for her bed and a bag placed beside the table.

"What—how—" he sputtered, but she shook her head, making the tangled room flow back into place again.

"Genjutsu," she explained. "Don't you remember? Didn't your parents ever teach you or did you go to Ninja Academy?"

He shook his head sadly, slightly ashamed. "I never attended… I became a Rogue instead," he told her, head held high. "And now… I've become this. I do know some things, though…"

"I'll teach you when we get out of here," she whispered. "There are many types of ninja in the world—Medics, Assassins, Hunter Nin, ANBU, and the list goes on and on…" suddenly, Sakura's sensitive ears picked up footsteps heading their way. "Quick!" she hissed, yanking a map out and yanking Kosuke to the table. They mused over the map, tracing the route the Lich King had planned for them to take tomorrow.

One of his Coldwraiths drifted into the room, bringing about a whiplash of cold hair. It loomed forward, rotting smell plaguing Sakura's bedroom. Without another word, it ghosted down the hall and out of sight. Together, they let out a breath they hadn't known they'd been holding, and Kosuke skittered out of her room and into his.

The sooner they left, the better.


	14. Running

I hope you won't be terribly disappointed in me, as I sort of am with myself.

Unlike I _promised,_ Sakura didn't meet Sasuke. D;

However, this story is finally moving.

Sakura **will** meet Sasuke next time. If that doesn't happen, you have complete permission to bash me over the head and call me names. Promise.

* * *

14

The world was asleep as the glow of dawn scattered into the horizon, highlighting clouds and the leaves of treetops. No one was awake to experience the gradual awakening of the Earth, but the tranquility was soon shattered.

The bottom of the door scraped roughly against the wooden floor as Kosuke entered the room. They both winced and froze, keen ears concentrated on any other sound that would indicate they'd disturbed someone. After several seconds, they deemed it safe. Puffs of white rose from their lips as they gazed out the window. It was pitch black save for a little glow of light far out.

"Ready?" Sakura mouthed, glancing uneasily at the star littered sky. They were racing against time; a game that was too easily lost. It would only be a matter of hours—minutes, maybe—until their empty rooms were discovered. The man nodded, and together they eased the windowsill open. Luckily, it made no sound. The rosette quickly wove a convincing Genjutsu over the room and transferred one to Kosuke's before ushering him out the window. He scaled down the side of the wooden building carefully, fingertips gripping waveringly on the pieces of wood. Sakura soon followed his descent, sliding the window closed. They danced around the edges of windows, and before long, something went slightly wrong.

Kosuke's foot slipped and thudded against the side of the Inn, and they froze once more, eyes wide and larger puffs of ghost-white escaping their mouths. Kosuke scrambled as quietly as he could down the side, ghosting into the shadows. Sakura looked down and released her hold on the building, feet rolling and knees bent to absorb the impact of the ten foot drop.

She seemed to disappear until she was at Kosuke's side. They glanced around, Sakura closing her eyes and searching for Chakra sources or anything indicate an unusual power. When she found nothing, she tapped his shoulder, and they melted into the shadows, towards the rising sun.

Within an hour, the sun was climbing steadily high. Kosuke glanced at his partner; she was staring with her eyes straight ahead, mouth set in a determined line. She cast a worried glance at the sky every so often, and behind her, as if the Lich King was about to appear right behind them.

An odd feeling in Sakura's gut urged her to move faster, and she did, kicking the horse, motioning Kosuke to follow her. Within seconds, the Lich King's frightening voice thundered into the sky. Eyes widened, they looked at each other and urged their horses into sprints. Fear turned their faces identical shades of white, eyes wide and hearts hammering in their chests. Sakura's throat was dry, and she felt like screaming. She poured all her strength into urging her horse on, concentrating on getting as far away from the man.

Birds covered the sky, uttering hoarse screams as they scattered in fright. Behind them, the metallic screeching of Gryphons filled the air, and Sakura's eyes widened. She glanced at Kosuke.

"They'll rain poisoned arrows down! Whatever happens, do _not_ stop running," she ordered. "If you're hurt tell me and I'll heal you! But run as fast as you can, as far as you can. If I fall behind, don't stop. Keep on going."

The sky began to turn black at the power of the Lich King's fury, his enraged voice ordering each and every Death Knight under his power to hunt for the pair—and to bring them back dead or alive. Lighting crackled and struck the ground around them with booming, earth-shaking hits.

"TURN RIGHT!" Sakura could barely make herself heard over the thunder and the screeching of the Scourge Gryphons. The Deathchargers slipped occasionally in the mud, catching themselves and propelling on. It was literally a living hell as the two dodged arrows, swerved around trees and tried to take cover beneath the canopy of the trees. The temperature was dropping, and it was raining harder and harder. Lighting clashed overhead, making it a nightmare for traveling, much less escaping.

* * *

"Hokage-sama! We just got a red-alert message from one of our Shinobi stationed in a village a way aways from Amegakure!" the messenger panted as he thrust the letter at Naruto. The blond took it, concern sparking in sapphire eyes.

The parchment was wet, and by the way the characters were written, he could tell it'd been scrawled in quite a hurry.

_Naruto-sama,_

_It was all quiet when I heard faintly heard horses cantering through the forest at my station at around dawn. A mere hour later, The Lich King rose, furious. He shouted across the land ordering his army to search for 'them.' I don't know who they are, but they must've escaped. It's an utter terror—there's lightning, Scourge Gryphons are hurling green-tipped arrows into the ground, the temperature is dropping and I believe the Lich King is searching for them himself. Two very important pawns must've escaped—I have no idea where they went, but be on the watch…they may be headed towards Konoha, or by Konoha. I'll need to take shelter—the conditions are so horrible I cannot see _anyone_ riding out in this weather. I hope they make it out alright._

The young man looked up, face grave.

"Thank you, Takahashi. Could you please notify Mograine-sama and Sasuke for me?" the young man bowed, sprinting off to deliver the messages. Naruto ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair, glancing at his wife. She opened her eyes sleepily, voice husky as she gazed up at him.

"Naruto…? What's going on?" the pearly-eyed woman rubbed her eyes, attempting to sit up against the headboard.

"Shh… go back to sleep, love," he smiled at her, kissing her on the head and caressing her gown-clad belly with his hand. "A message came in, that's all." She peered at him doubtfully, but exhaustion took over her and she slumped back down into the bed, snuggling into the blankets. He ran a hand through her tangled violet tresses and swung his legs over the side of the bed, throwing his Hokage robe (that was an exact replica of his father's) over his boxers.

He stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, beginning to make himself coffee. Idly, his mind turned to Sakura—was she the one that had escaped? And if so, who did she escape with? In his gut, he sensed it was she that had left—it seemed rather odd if the Lich King had stormed up an uproar over a meaningless pawn.

* * *

Shizune smiled fondly at the pair practically snuggled up together on the couch—Suigetsu and Karin had been poring over documents the night before, trying to help Sasuke. Karin had refused to stop researching, so Suigetsu gave up and decided to help her sift through the papers instead. Somewhere around early morning, the two had fallen asleep, and had respectively fallen towards the warmth.

Karin's head was buried in Suigetsu's neck, snuggling up to his side, fiery red locks sprawled over her shoulder and spilling down her chest. Her mouth was slightly open as she breathed, glasses held loosely in her hand. Her arm was thrown halfheartedly around his middle, and Suigetsu's arms were neatly at his sides.

The shark-toothed man slumbered peacefully, his head tilted towards Karin's and his torso turned towards her. A pointy tooth poked out of his mouth, gleaming dangerously in the rays of the early morning sun. The dark-haired woman giggled softly, finding a blanket and throwing it over the two.

"Ah, I suspected this would happen…" trailed off Genma, eye crinkled in a smile as Shizune whirled around, hands pressed to her mouth. She relaxed, shaking her head reprovingly as she turned to watch the young (soon to be) couple. She glanced at her handiwork, tearing her gaze away when two strong arms wrapped around her middle.

"Hey…" he crooned, tugging the senbon out of his mouth and lowering his face to hers. "You should be looking at me, not them…" and with that, he placed his lips on hers. She turned, arms locking around his neck and mouth working feverishly with his, eyes slid shut and lithe body pressed against his.

"You know what I think?" he growled, and she shivered. "I think we should take this somewhere else…"

* * *

Thunder rumbled across the blackened sky, dark clouds nearly blotting out the sun. Sakura hissed in frustration, running a hand through tangled pink locks. She shot a frazzled glance at Kosuke, who was currently gritting his teeth, battling against the fierce wind.

The gale whipped their hair angrily, the air filled with static electricity. Sakura could taste it, smell it, and feel it. Every couple of seconds, the lighting would slam into the ground and set them off balance.

"Fuck," she cursed. "We can't bring the horses out here—it's too dangerous. I'd say we should hide, but that's riskier than pressing on. We'll have to dismiss our horses and continue on foot." Kosuke sighed, dismounting and crooning at his steed, coaxing it under the tree to dismiss him. Sakura did the same, and they glanced into the sky automatically as a hoarse scream filled their ears.

Their eyes widened—a Scourge Gryphon flew overhead, and Sakura darted over and yanked Kosuke against a tree, fingers flying as she used a Genjutsu to conceal them both. Fear was liquid fire spreading through their veins, and Sakura's immediate instinct to return and come up with any excuse—but she shoved the thought away harshly. It was the ebbing power of the Lich King, the one that was lingering in her mind, trying to gain control. She gritted her teeth, fighting against the lull of icy power. She glanced at Kosuke, noting his teeth were clenched and hands curled into fists. She suspected they were both undergoing the same thing, and the wild thought that the Lich King had found them blossomed in her mind. She forced herself to stay calm and think rationally. Since two of them had broken away, he was most likely strengthening his iron-fist over his army; to ensure no more would flee that night. Or at least, attempt to flee.

Kosuke tilted his head to gaze at the sky; any hint of the sun was now blotted out by the terrifying clouds and whiplashing lightning. The wind lashed wildly at the trees, making their branches whip around. Traveling by the tree branches was impossible now—they had to grit their teeth and run on the ground. At least there wouldn't be any animals out in the forest with the weather as it was.

* * *

Sasuke sat in silence at the dinner table, not even bothering to turn on the light. Two pawns had escaped the Lich King's grasp. It seemed the Lich King was holding onto water—first an entire army had left; now two important pieces in his game. But he still held little hope. For one, it might not have been Sakura at all. Besides, if someone on the scale of this importance had gotten away, the chances of survival would've been very slim.

It was battle. After her death, he'd learned to expect the worst. The possibility of her getting away was highly unlikely—not to mention a decision to have headed towards Konoha. Her freedom very well could've meant her real death. He dropped his head into his hands, ivory digits gripping locks of hair.

There was nothing he could do but sit and wait. He would go out after her, but he wouldn't know where to start, where she was coming from, where she was headed, and if she would even recognize him anymore. Besides, one of the most powerful ninjas in the village couldn't afford to leave Konoha for a rescue mission. It would lessen the defenses, even if only by one man. They needed all the protection and Shinobi they could get.

He snarled, shoving away from the table. The one thing he hated most in the world was to have no choice but to do nothing. He could do nothing as a Death Knight (quite possibly Sakura) tried to break away from the Lich King's control. Even if it was Sakura, the only thing he could do was sitting and _waiting._Sakura had never felt this tired in her life. Her armored boots beat against the soaked earth, eyes burning as the wind whipped against them. Her hair sliced her face but left no wounds, and crystals of ice coated her skin. Their breath froze and curled up into the air, and their armor was just so heavy but they knew they couldn't leave them. She threw a glance at Kosuke—he was faring no better than she. Their hair was brittle with cold, and every time the strands whipped against her skin shards of ice crackled. The water on the ground froze, and there were loud cracks as they ran. They wanted nothing more than to stop and find shelter, but doing so would inevitably mean their death.

* * *

She looked up. Every possible trace of the sun had long disappeared, but their glowing eyes provided enough light for them to see, even as the wind and rain and snow tried to blind them. They were used to the cold. Their frozen bodies needed no warmth, for they were practically dead. It did not occur to them that no person on the face of the planet was able to withstand such temperatures and keep going without contracting frostbite, nor the fact that the moisture in the air in their lungs froze, crackling into shards and piercing the hardened tissue. Any alive thing would've keeled over dead.

Determination blazed brightly in their eyes, and Sakura quickly sent out her Chakra to find the frozen moss on the trees, and changed their direction by a few paces. At least she could still feel her feet—through the layers of numbness. Her hands were frozen; so cold she shivered when she brushed hair back from her cheeks, but she had full control over them. They were white with frost, but it affected her not. She wasn't alive—her blood was frozen in her veins, and she could fight through blistering heat or even in the Yukon Wilderness. She was unaffected by temperature, as with severe wounds straight through her stomach or heart. The Death Knights really were what they were called—unstoppable killing machines.

Crystals of ice laced her lashes, and when they talked specks of ice would land on the frozen ground below. Still the wind kept howling, along with the terrifying voice of the Lich King. Gryphons screeched overhead, and the poison-coated arrows still rained down from the sky above. These were meant to burn—not spread through the system, as it would get no farther than the immediate wound.

But even as they battled the onslaught of terror and cold, the Lich King had made them so well he hadn't even thought to think of their weaknesses if they needed to be brought down. They were the ultimate survivors. Each step they took brought them farther away from his control, and the elements were starting to slip as they ran for miles. With each step the ice on their armor cracked, their frozen feet stabbing into the ground beneath their feet. The burden seemed to be getting louder, and the Lich King's voice seemed to be growing fainter. But with the end of his terrifying reign over them in sight, he rose up once more to demonstrate the capabilities of his power.

He roared into the sky, blade channeling power into the sky and reshaping the clouds. Lightening whipped and darted into the ground with frightening speed, and they realized the black clouds would follow them for several days. The weather thundered down on them, and they were nearly swept away by the wind. Fear polluted their minds and they fell to their knees, gasping in pain and screaming in horror. Runeblades forgotten, they writhed and shrieked on the ground, the nagging uncertainty of them getting out of this alive growing stronger, feeding on their fear. Sakura's fingers scrabbled frantically on the ground, and her frozen fingers collided with the pommel of her sword. The familiar power coursed through it, and with only that she was able to remember. A yell burst from her lips, a yell of strength and determination. She forced the dark magic away from her mind, dragging herself to Kosuke and kicking him with all the force she had. He gasped back into reality, hands flying to her boot and stilling her efforts. She withdrew, and they lay there together, panting heavily and tears running down and freezing on their faces. Kosuke struggled to his feet, fighting the urge to sink deep into the whirling snow and sleep for all eternity. He grit his teeth and stared at the sky. He would not fall for the Lich King.

Sakura followed him shortly, and although they were so tired their feet would fall off, they began running. The dark power that had attacked them so fiercely was ebbing, and the Lich King roared in rage. They had triumphed. Trembling with fury, he turned on all the riders in the sky. He slew them in cold blood. He slaughtered those nearest to him, culling everyone in a fifty foot radius with daggers of ice.

* * *

Delirious with fear, the two did not stop running until the hail had stopped and faint hints of the sun appeared. Together, the two stumbled into a thick expanse of tall weeds and succumbed to their exhaustion. They didn't care that it was broad daylight, they were still clothed in all their armor or that they would wake up covered in hardened mud and greenery when they both woke up the following morning. All that mattered was that they were away from the Lich King.

Sakura cracked her eyes open a snitch. The sun shone down brightly on the forest, filtering down through the trees and caressing the tall grass. Her first thought was alarm—how long had they slept? She quickly did her calculations, surmising no more than a day had passed. They had fallen asleep in the morning, and she was waking up around the same time. She reached her hand out and roused Kosuke. It was time to move. Delicately honed senses tracking out the faint earthy smell of moss, she quickly located North. She turned a few steps and stretched. When she spoke, her voice was gravel.

"We'll need to keep running for almost a full day to make up for the time we lost. No doubt the Lich King will still have scouts searching for us, so we need to cover up our scent also." She cursed mentally, berating herself for forgetting to mask the scent they'd left behind. Sure, the snow had successfully diverted their smell, but he had enough minions to send out in every direction. She quickly ran chakra down her body, shutting off the parts of her body that produced smell. She did the same to Kosuke, leaning her now unscented fingers down to slosh up the mud to cover their trail.

She couldn't help but smile. She was finally free. Unburdened from the Lich King's control—the past years were full of blurry memories, and she was quite horrified at how much time she'd spent wandering about blindly in full servitude of the…abomination. However, the fury of being in the dark for that long needed to be pushed aside. There were more important things to worry about than how long she'd been enslaved. She squared her shoulders, adjusting the pack and stretching out tensed muscles. Kosuke did the same, and they were off again.

* * *

Naruto's mind was blank as he scanned the documents, absentmindedly scrawling his signature messily. His assistant chided him, but he simply brushed it aside. He did not know for sure, but his gut was screaming what felt like the truth.

_Sakura's coming home._

He stared at his hands with something akin to giddy excitement. _Sakura is alive._ He knew that for sure, at the very least. And now he was sure she was coming home. Eyes not even on the barely legible scribble he wrote off as a signature, he fought the grin threatening to break out on his face. After all, everything _would_ be alright in the end. He was just worried at how she would react—would she even remember them at all? And who would be the person traveling with her? Her lover? Her guide? Her friend?

His thoughts drifted to Sasuke. His throat closed up in an onslaught of tears—Sasuke would finally be enlightened from the burden he'd forced himself to carry all the years. Sakura-chan would be home, they would battle the forces of the Lich King together, triumph and somehow bring Sakura back to normal.

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried out in his sleep, sparkling drops seeping out from beneath his eyelids. His eyebrows were furrowed in anguish, and his hands were trembling. He tossed and turned, head shaking in fury and in disbelief. As the night wore on, the sweating and violence grew worse. He shot bolt right up in bed, a savage yell resonating from his chest. It took him several seconds to realize where he was. Pain was fresh imprinted in his heart, and in confusion he lightly touched the wet on his face. He dimly registered tears, but that did not surprise him. Every time he dreamed about her, it always ended in tears. He dreamed about her pastel-pink hair, he dreamed about the children they once were. But most of all, he dreamed about _her._


	15. Homecoming

I kept my promise - they finally met.

Sort of left it hanging on a cliffy... soz.

Until next time!

* * *

15

The storm was finally upon them once more. The dark mass in the sky had finally unleashed itself, tearing down into the earth with violence and destruction. It was beautiful in a terrifying way. The lightning lit up the cloud-darkened sky, crackling through the rain and thunder. Two figures struggled through the barrage of rain, cursing in soaked clothing and shifting the rune-imbued armor on their backs. Sakura pursed her lips, glancing behind them. The ground was extremely slippery, and they sunk into the marsh with each squelchy step. Their hair was plastered to their heads, and their backpacks were almost completely soaked through. Luckily the scrolls were water-resistant, or they would've lost valuable information.

"It'll take us two more days to get to Konoha if we keep travelling like we are now," she informed her partner, cracking her neck. "There should be a small town we can stay a night in—there we'll pick up supplies and try to learn some information. It'll be hard to look like civilians though, since you don't have Chakra… I guess I can cast a transformation jutsu on you that'll last several hours. You'll have to return to the inn and I'll keep looking," she bit her thumb in thought. He nodded, stretching his back slightly. He scowled down at the muddy underfoot, hoping it hadn't gotten into his boots, although he highly doubted it hadn't.

Thunder rumbled once more, and the rain didn't look like it'd let up anytime soon. Kosuke slicked back pale green locks, glowing blue focused on the forest on the horizon. It would be a long two days and half, he surmised.

* * *

Hinata gasped, fingers splayed gently on her protruding belly, a smile lighting up her features. The baby was kicking—and a little hard, too, but that was alright. She had a sudden thought he'd be just like his father. She chided the baby, reaching over for the rope by her bedside table. She blushed a little at the cliché—but he'd only had it installed in case something bad had happened and she couldn't get herself to the Hospital in time. Within several minutes, a flustered maid arrived at the door.

"Ah~ Miyuki-san, could you please notify Naruto for me and tell him to come down here?" the former Hyuuga heiress's eyes sparkled. The woman smiled, nodding eagerly and swiftly ascending the steps to the Hokage tower.

At that moment, Naruto was rolling Hinata's name on his lips. Uzumaki Hinata. He smiled before glaring at the heap of documents on the table. Now he understood Tsunade's pain, and why she was drunk all the time. Lords, he'd do that too, but it would only worry Hinata and make the council disapprove of him further. They were already miffed that the "demon-host" was running their village. Best not to ruffle their feathers anymore.

There was a rapid knock on the door, shaking him from his reverie.

"Come in," he called, relieved to have a short break from the paperwork.

"Naruto-sama!" the woman gasped, a twinkle in her eyes. "Lady Hinata-sama has asked for your prescence." He leapt up from the table immediately.

"Is everything alright?" he demanded, alarm coursing through his system. Had she fallen? Was the baby premature? Had he done something? Miyuki stopped him from panicking, shaking her head wildly.

"No, no, no, nothing like that!" she threw up her hands. "However, I do believe something good has happened." Without another prompt, the young Hokage was already running. He jumped the last few stairs and slowed his run to a brisk walk, easing the door open and meeting the pale orbs of his Lady.

"Come here," she smiled. He complied, eyes widening in delight as she took his hand and pressed it against her belly. Then he frowned.

"Err…what?"

"The baby's kicking!" she exploded, guiding his hand a little to the left. Several seconds, and then—

Sapphire orbs glimmered in happiness, and he swiftly pulled her (gently!) into his arms. That was the first _real_ proof that they had really created a child together. Seeing a fuzzy picture of a lump on the screen wasn't as…_real._ But he felt a tiny foot kick his hand and her belly—and he was overjoyed.

* * *

It was just him.

Alone.

"Sasuke-kun." He could still remember her voice; lilting and sweet. But alas, he only heard her in his dreams. Sometimes he pictured her—wondered what she looked like now. Was her hair still short? Was it long? Did the dead even grow hair? Would she remember him now, or had the Lich King's corruption made her forget?

It was pitch black in the Uchiha district, but the sole survivor did not turn the light. There was nobody who needed to see, anyway. Just him. He would train, but what was the point in that? There was nothing to relieve his tension, his worry on. It would only make it worse. He was sick of nothing. He was done with waiting; he was done with being helpless. But he couldn't leave the village—he couldn't even do fickle missions. And Uchiha Sasuke was not stupid. He knew that Konoha needed protection. He was the only one left with the Sharingan. Kakashi couldn't use it to its full extent, but he could. He knew he couldn't afford to leave. And frankly, he wasn't sure they would make it out alive either. Fear ran deep in his veins—even though the number of people vastly outnumbered the Lich King's armies, it was still not enough.

The Lich King felt no mercy, felt no guilt. He was a monster.

(Just like you.)

Sunken eyes stared out into the darkness, seeing nothing.

"Sasuke-kun." She was back to haunt him again. His angel. Tainted with evil, thrown down that dark, dark road. Never to return. He turned his head to the side, and he could feel her caresses. Whisper-light hands ran down his cheeks, and her voice resonated in his head.

"Sasuke-kun."

He winced, because it was all his fault. He had never left; she would've never been dead. She never would've turned into this. But he still loved her. As a friend, as a teammate…but there was something more. There had _always_ been something more.

* * *

Kosuke glanced at his new reflection warily in the water. She had smoothed his ears down into ugly, human ears—and his fine, aristocratic face had been dulled down. Less beautiful, as she put it. He snorted. She'd pursed her lips, deciding there was nothing she could do about his height. He now had short, auburn locks and azure eyes. He admitted she was pretty good at this stuff—ganjitsu. Whatever it was called. She'd reprimanded him.

"It's Genjutsu, Kosuke." Of course, he didn't care. She, herself, was quite the picture. Her entire visage changed. She had long blond hair and pretty brown eyes. Her skin was darker, and the bones in her face had changed. He frowned.

"You'd never look good as a blond." But she wasn't. She was impersonating someone else. She smiled sorrowfully out into the water.

"My best friend is a blond." She wasn't talking about Naruto, no.

_"Ino-pig!"_

"Aa." She turned to him, bubbly smile on her bubbly face.

"Taro, we'll be off then. Shall we?" He consented, falling into step beside her. They drew towards the dusty little village, carrying the usual civilian way of holding themselves. They'd dropped their proud warrior step, huddling close together and stepping timidly, seemingly strained. He was a good actor. Sakura was impressed. And it was _still_ raining. Kosuke hadn't liked the idea of shedding their armor and weapons, but Sakura pointed out that no civilians would wear armor, let alone wield their large weapons. She'd opted for smaller daggers instead, having him wear his on his belt. She kept hers hidden in her shoes.

They hurried into the town. Almost everyone scurried about in pairs, glancing at the heavy rain and the fading sun fearfully. Sakura sighed, telling him to find them a room while she would search around for clues. She soon disappeared into the bustle of people as they ran around doing last-minute grocery shopping.

Kosuke tossed the key up into the air, watching with mild interest as the human melted back into the proud aristocratic Blood Elf. His skin paled, the tops of his ears grew, his face realigned itself, and his hair spilled back into green. He glanced at the darkening sky—he didn't think Sakura would be back anytime soon. She was probably at the local tavern, coaxing stories out of drunken men. Hell, he didn't want to spend his time in the tiny inn, but there was no choice now. The transformation had faded, and he would arouse suspicion and stories would spread around the country like wildfire. He settled for cleaning his and Sakura's dirtied armor and sharpening their weapons.

He was polishing off Sakura's left boot when she walked in, weary but triumphant. There was a touch of sadness in her eyes also.

"How'd it go?" he asked, eager for information.

"Some of them took me a bit longer to pry stories out of, but overall I think I've got enough. There's a battle looming overhead, as we well know. The people are all frightened. Konoha—my home village…my other best friend is now its Leader." She smiled in pride, but her smile faded as she spoke. "Everyone's afraid the resistance isn't enough. As we know, Amegakure was wiped out save for several ninja. The great Shinobi Nations have amassed a treaty that lasts until all the villages are once more stable and secure. There are barely any missions save for occasional lookout ones and they try to use hawks as often as possible to deliver messages. They need all the Ninja they can get." Her face was grave, and Kosuke reeled from the information.

"A treaty? An alliance across the entire Shinobi world?" Kosuke was impressed, yet the news set him in a grim mood. "The circumstances must really be drastic if they've made an alliance. We'll need all the help we can get." She nodded in agreement, making her way to her bed. She smiled softly, noticing her boot in his hands.

"Thank you."

"Oh—this? It was nothing…I was bored anyway. I thought I might as well do something efficient while you went out and got information. Now we can both rest and leave in the morning."

Sakura nodded again, stripping off her shoes. She slid in under the covers and reached out to turn off the lights.

"Night, Kosuke."

"Good Night."

* * *

Two Days Later

Sakura could hardly contain her excitement—and anxiety. Would they remember her? Would they accept her into the village? She chewed her nails nervously, fingers drumming on her leg. Konoha would be in view within several minutes, she knew. When the forest ended and the road widened—they'd be able to see the giant red gates of Konoha. She sighed. Would they accept a monster like her? As she brought her fingers up to her mouth to chew again, Kosuke's hand shot out and gripped her wrist.

"Stop," he ordered, forcefully lowering her arm. She glanced at him, a flurry of worry and fear. "We'll be fine." With the sureness that was so familiar to her (Naruto used to do that, didn't he?) she almost believed him. Almost.

"Possible enemy targets! 12 o' clock! Quick! Back-up, now! They're carrying rather large weapons and are completely decked out in armor—get me those units now!" The ninja at the front gate looked nervously at the two shadows emerging from the trees. Their faces were blocked by the terrifying helms—but they could tell one was a man and one was a woman. One had pale green hair—and tips of almost pink jutted out from the cap of the woman.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" one of Ninja shrieked, kunai drawn and eyes narrowed. He widened his senses, prepared for a sudden attack.

The two immediately raised their hands in a pacifying gesture, palms facing the Shinobi and widespread. They obeyed, staying still.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" Toshio boomed, and the woman shifted.

"Permission to take off helmet?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Toshio _knew_ their dirty little tricks. They'd feint for their helmets, and bam! They would draw their weapon and slaughter. He'd seen it before.

"Alright." The Knight drew in a deep breath, seemingly preparing herself. "I'm… I'm Haruno Sakura, free from the Lich King's reign." Silence was deafening. The back-up units had arrived, and all the man could do was bluster.

"Don't lie!" he yelled, but the woman shook her head.

"I'm not lying. Nakamura Kosuke and I have abandoned the Lich King. We've been on the run for three days. I knew where Konoha was, so I headed their first—after all, it is my home village," she explained. "Somebody please take me to Naruto." _Where's Sasuke?_ She dismissed the thought. _What is he doing now?_ She shoved the thought from her mind and waited patiently.

"DON'T MOVE." Toshio stepped forward, performing a quick Chakra analysis. "It's her, alright," he mumbled. He motioned to the Hyuuga on his team. The young boy hurried forward and immediately started scanning the pair.

"Pink hair, glowing blue eyes—her heart rate's showing she isn't lying. She has Chakra but she isn't using it right now—and a strange magic in her. She isn't using both. The man has green hair, pointed ears and glowing blue eyes. He's got some Chakra but he isn't using it. He's got the same magic thing, but it's also inactive." The boy finished his analysis and turned to Toshio.

"VERY SLOWLY—PLACE YOUR WEAPONS ON THE GROUND. THEN REMOVE YOUR HELMETS!" he instructed. The two complied, sluggishly hefting swords over their backs and placing them gently on the ground. They took two steps back, and slowly lifted the helmets over their heads. Toshio was at a loss for words. That was Haruno Sakura all right. The other—he didn't know.

"Alright," he finally decided. "ANBU WILL ESCORT YOU TO THE HOKAGE TOWER. TRY ANYTHING AND YOU'LL BE EXECUTED." They merely nodded, seemingly unaffected by the death threat. Toshio cleared his throat. He thought something was a wee fishy—they'd casually accepted the thought of impending death. Just who were these people? A stream of elite ninja poured out from the gates and they swiftly locked Chakra manacles around both of them, locking hands together and looping arms with the captives. The ANBU teleported the pair to the Hokage tower, where Naruto sat, chair swiveled around and facing the sun.

"Hokage-sama." The voice sounded a tiny bit familiar to Sakura, but she said nothing. The man in the chair jumped and whirled around, frantically spewing out excuses as to why he wasn't working on his paperwork when his eyes finally lighted upon Sakura. The lame excuse of being dazzled by the sun fell right out of his mouth and cerulean orbs were wide in astonishment and disbelief.

"Sa-Sa-_Sakura?_"

She forced her face neutral, although she was shocked as well. He'd changed so much—and before she knew it, she was in his arms and he was squeezing her much too tightly.

"Hokage-sama," interrupted the Black Ops member, "You're hugging a potentially dangerous captive."

"Captive!? This is Haruno Sakura! I knew she'd escaped! You can't tell me I can't hug her after all these years of not seeing her!!" his eyes were wet with tears, and his gaze roved down her armor-clad form sadly. He noted the jade eyes he'd missed so much were gone—in their places were unfamiliar glowing blue. At least her pastel pink hair hadn't changed. He'd noticed while hugging her that her skin was unnaturally cold, almost icy to touch. But that didn't matter. She was **back.**

He stared at her for indescribable minutes, memorizing every detail and absorbing her into his memory. Gone was the fiery young woman in red shirt and shorts—she'd been replaced and tainted by the Lich King and now she was a quiet, distant shell. He choked, slugging himself mentally and whirling to the same Black Ops member that had spoken.

"Get me Sasuke."

"…Sasuke?" Sakura's lilting voice was just the same as he remembered—just a bit different. Her eyes were wide and her mouth parted. "Sasuke…came back?" memories were rushing through her mind now, unforgotten and crisp. She remembered the pain—and that she hadn't been able to see him before he died. She hadn't been able to bring him back home.

"Oh…" Naruto's enthusiasm was cut short. He'd forgotten that she'd died merely hours before the Uchiha had joined their side. "After you…" he swallowed, having trouble forming words. "After you…died, Sasuke came. He helped us defeat Madara—and oh, Sakura." More tears slid down his cheeks, and he found he had nothing to say. They stared at each other in the empty silence, Kosuke off to the side and momentarily ignored. A few minutes later, a knock at the door broke their reverie.

"Naruto?" rasped Sasuke. "It better be something good, dobe. I was sleeping." The irritable voice of the last Uchiha sparked _feeling _in her heart. His voice had gotten lower, and it was gravelly with sleep. They heard a sigh, and he stalked in. And stopped.

**Stared.**

"Am I…dreaming?" he murmured, but Naruto shook his head. Sakura trembled with uncertainty—would he brush her aside? Call her weak? Look at her with disgust? She finally summoned up the courage and turned around. Glowing blue downcast, she bit her lip, waiting for his response. A sharp intake of breath caused her to glance up at his face instinctively—and she was blown away.

He was just as beautiful as she remembered.

His pale face was just the same—only more attractive, if that was even possible. His ivory complexion glowed against the midnight-black locks that fell gracefully against his skin. His eyes—(oh, his eyes) were indescribable pools of darkness that pulled her in. He was so heart achingly handsome it made her want to cry. He was _there,_ in the flesh. Her dream had come true. So her eyes lit up with happiness, mouth curving into a delicate smile.

There were no words to describe the moment—their eyes locked for what seemed like eternity. Sasuke's heart dropped. Her eyes were no longer their vibrant jade, but rather orbs of glowing blue. Her skin was even paler, and she was clad in dense armor that had been recently cleaned, he noted. Yet she carried it with ease—he didn't know what overpowered the other: the fact that he was finally sure she could protect herself, or the fact that she was used to war. It was a haunting thought. Their _angel_—transformed into a hard woman who'd seen death, violence and much, much more. But he'd already known that, of course. It was what a life of being a Shinobi turned out to be. But seeing her in a full suit of armor really set it in perspective. She'd been through the horrors of a full-scale war. Yet she was still just as beautiful. He ached just to reach out and touch her, but Sasuke refrained.

"Sakura." His voice was husky and his eyes were wide. She stared back, pale pink lips parting.

"Sasuke."


	16. Interrogation

I do realize that the long-awaited meeting beween Sasuke and Sakura was rather crappy.

I'm severely disappointed in it myself, but I have no idea how to fix it up...

~Ja

* * *

16

"Sorry, Kosuke." She'd apologized for the millionth time, and he was sick of it.

"It's not your fault, Sakura," he sighed in irritation. "I knew what I was signing up for when we ran away. I'm not complaining, either. So please stop apologizing because it's really nobody's fault and, well, we have some other problems of our own."

She looked away, feet scuffing against the stone floor. She and Kosuke were across from each other in identical jail cells that were laced with chakra. If they so much as tried to touch the metal bars, they'd get quite the nasty shock. Sakura had been on the receiving end when she wrapped her fingers around them. No, she wasn't trying to escape—she was just purely interested in how thick the bars were.

"Tell me about your friends," Kosuke suddenly suggested, and as he'd expected, a brilliant smile lit up her face.

"First and foremost, Naruto, Sasuke and I were put in a team with Kakashi-sensei as our leader. Naruto's life-long dream was to become the Hokage and be respected and to be able to protect the village, and now he's succeeded. He has the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon sealed within him, yet he's the nicest, funniest, big-hearted guy I know. He's able to make _anyone_ his friend. Sasuke is the last of the prestigious Uchiha Clan. His elder brother murdered them all when he was only 7, but spared Sasuke. Sasuke is very…unemotional. He isn't a nice person to be around, and he threw nasty comments at me all the time. He never respected me all that much…" she sighed. "I guess it was because I was one of his fangirls. He was extremely attractive to all the girls in Konoha, and I guess he is now. You saw him two days ago. Kakashi-sensei, my former teacher, was always late to everything and I bet you my life that he still is. He wears a mask all the time to hide his face—I have no idea why. He can be cruel, but I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. He's got spiky silver hair that defies gravity...and has multi-colored eyes. Ino was my best friend—she's got pretty long blond hair and used to chase after Sasuke also. We constantly fought a lot, but deep down we loved each other very much. She's—" Sakura was cut short as the door was thrown open, and Ibiki strode in.

"Haruno Sakura and Nakamura Kosuke. You will be taken to headquarters for questioning. If you do not answer our questions, you will be submitted to torture." There was a grave silence, and Kosuke glanced in alarm at Sakura, but she was calm. She nodded, standing. He followed her example, and two ANBU shuffled in to teleport them to separate interrogation rooms.

* * *

"What are your reasons for returning to Konoha?"

"First off, there is no reason to brutally whip questions at me. I will answer each and every question you have for me, and that last question you asked makes me look like _Sasuke._ I did not **abandon** this village on sheer whim. I was subjected to the Plague and died from it. I was brought back to life as a Death Knight, where the Lich King had me brainwashed and deluded into thinking that I would be brought justice. He wiped my memory clean for a time, but little bits and pieces began to come back. I sincerely regret all the killing that I have done, but so much time spent slaughtering has changed me as well. I recently realized that the Lich King was merely an evil demon who had his own whims to end this world—along with the return of myself. You see, I was not truly myself over the years I was gone. I was a mindless pawn obeying orders and feeding off the darkness he'd placed in my mind. It's hard to describe, but he made everything I did feel right. He has the power to manipulate minds. Kosuke and I made plans to run away, and I offered Konoha. How could I not? This is my home, this is where my friends are. We also will provide information on the Lich King, his whereabouts and his plans. I was regarded highly, and was told many things and know of many plans. So I have come back to help Konoha and to salvage myself." Sakura leveled her gaze with his, voice calm and collected. Ibiki reeled back slightly—he hadn't expected such a lengthy answer from her.

"Alright. Tell us where the Lich King is headed right now."

She complied, leaning forward and making herself comfortable. "We were on the move after the massacre at Amegakure—right now, they are en route to Stormwind. I don't know if he'll change his plans because I left—if he'll make entire new plans because he knows that I know of many plans. They plan to slaughter everyone in Stormwind." She grimaced, blue orbs trained on his. "After that, they were either planning to head onto Ironforge, Darnassus, Exodar—or Ogrimmar. I'm betting on Darnassus, although again I'm not sure if he'll change his plans. OH! He has this new army—the Scourgalli." She shuddered. "They don't have minds. They are merely bodies which the Lich King commands. They will do anything—they don't have freedom of thought. They don't feel pain. In a sense, they're like reanimated corpses from one of the attacks we suffered long ago. The corpses are like slaves without minds. They'll keep going even if their arm is cut off. They're unstoppable killing machines—they're the ultimate destruction. The Lich King plans to bring the end of the world with them." There was a chilling silence after her words, and Ibiki rubbed a large hand over his scarred face.

"I see…" his mind was racing. Such power—such destruction. He didn't know how Stormwind was to protect itself—probably much better than Amegakure had, since they were used to this sort of thing. Hell, they had that man—Darion Mograine and his band of escapees working with Stormwind. They probably knew how to fight them. He shook his head and realized that a message needed to be sent to Mograine immediately. "Thank you, Sakura. That's enough questioning for today—we need to send out messages." He left, waiting until the woman had been teleported back to her cell before he checked in with the man standing outside the door.

"She showed no signs of lying. I even used my Chakra just to make sure—everything she told you was the truth." Ibiki sighed in relief, then teleported himself to the Hokage tower. Naruto needed to know of this, so he could send messages to all the other villages and down to Mograine, where he would pass the messages around to their people.

* * *

Sasuke was once again sitting at his dinner table in the dark—but he was not sitting in quiet fury or self-hate. He was sitting, watching his burdens fly away. Sakura was **home.** Home. Back in Konoha, where she belonged. Her eyes were no longer the entrancing green they used to be, but he would take whatever the cost as long as she was _alive_ and home.

His lips forced themselves up into a half-moon—he'd tried to stop them, but this time resistance was futile. Uchiha Sasuke was smiling. And he hadn't been able to stop for a full five minutes. This, he was sure, was one of the best days in his life, even if Sakura was imprisoned. But his heart dropped slightly—he didn't know what to say. He hadn't had any chance to talk to her before she'd died—the only time they'd seen and talked to each other before a few hours ago in the Hokage's office was when they were considered enemies.

Now, he had no idea what to do. Did she hate him? Did she hate him for all those years he'd left her and the only time he'd ever spent with her was ripping her heart out? He wasn't blind. He knew he hurt her countless times. Much more than he'd ever been kind to the pink-haired kunoichi. And what of the green haired man? Were they lovers? He was certainly tall and handsome. He'd noticed Shizune's reaction to the quiet man. He had the same eyes as Sakura and refined, aristocratic features.

How would he ever make it up to her? Could she ever forgive him? He bit his lip, staring unhappily at the ground. How _was_ he supposed to make up for all the years of his absence? And if he'd come back sooner—or if he hadn't ever left at all…she'd be alive. She'd be happy, because he would've asked her to marry him at the very most. He would've tried to repair those bonds he himself had torn away from. He would've tried to make it up to her. But now…was it too late?

Unbeknownst to him, Sakura was thinking just the same.

* * *

She didn't know whether or not she loved her hated him. There was no doubt she still loved him, but did hatred overpower her love, just like what had happened with him years and years ago. Did he think nothing of her still? Was she still weak in his eyes? She scoffed in bitterness, turning to the wall, throat tight. She sniffled a little, and Kosuke was immediate in responding to her actions.

"Sakura?" he called hesitatingly. "Is something the matter?" She brushed away the tears she hadn't known had fallen and tried to smile. But he wasn't buying it. "What is troubling you?" Genuine worried blue lit up the darkness across from her cell.

"It's just…Sasuke." She sighed. "It's complicated. I…used to love him, and I still do. But all he ever thought of me was weak. And I don't know if that's what he still thinks of me now. I guess I should be glad he returned—after all, it was what I wished for every birthday. But I don't know if he has another—if he's married." The word was hard to say, and she'd stuttered on it. There was silence for several seconds.

"Sakura, no man is worth your tears. The one who is would never make you cry."

She grinned at his reply—it was just so old and sappy. But it did little to soothe her. Her lower lip trembled, and she quietly shook in the darkness. When she spoke again, her voice was thick with tears.

"I just—I can't let go. I've tried all my life. I'd ask for anything—even if he just thought of me as a friend would be wonderful. I'd be handle everything else, even if he didn't love me." Kosuke leapt up from his bed, hands flying to the bars. He held on even though the pain coursing through him made it almost too hard to speak.

"You aren't worth nothing," he growled. And for a second, she believed him. His voice was rough with passion. "You're the first person in my life that I haven't caused to die. That means the world to me. You and I may not be lovers or hold any sort of romantic relationship, but you mean more than you can think to me. I know we haven't known each other that long, but…" he finally let go of the bars, ignoring the burned skin. She smiled through the gloom.

"Thank you."

And neither said a word for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Nakamura Kosuke. What were your plans in coming to Konoha with Sakura? You obviously show no ties to Konoha, nor any other purposes." The woman before him stared him down with blue eyes as cold as the snow.

"Sindu a'manore, madam. My purposes are to help her and help this village against the Lich King—also, I am a Blood Elf. I could help in persuading the Blood Elves of race to join the alliance or deposit them in various places around the villages if Koltira Deathweaver is unable to assist them all at once. Also…Kael'Thas Sunstrider, Prince of Quel'Thalas, is my half-brother." He lowered his eyes. "He is the rightful heir to the throne, but has also formed his own band of Blood Elves. He is considered a traitor in our land. However, I believe we can at least briefly cast a treaty with him—and perhaps turn my brother in favor of my kin once more." The woman in front of him leant back in her seat, pondering the green-haired man before her.

"Tell me a bit about your background."

"I am of the Sin'dorei—which translates to 'children of the blood.' It merely refers to my bloodline. I am the bastard child of Anasterian Sunstrider, our father—the former King. He was not aware my mother had ever had a child; therefore I took her last name. It was not until later that I discovered King Anasterian was my father."

"I see. What are the Lich King's plans? Where does he plan to strike next?" Her voice was cold.

"When we left, his plans were to head directly for Stormwind. Then either one of the Horde cities or another Alliance city," he replied, staring directly into her eyes. She nodded, feeling a little relief their stories had matched—they'd planned the interviews on separate days. However, there was the possibility that they could've made up a story together. But Toshio had confirmed Sakura had been telling the truth. Or at least what Sakura could've thought was the truth. Her eyes narrowed instantly, and she sent out a spike of Chakra to Toshio who was waiting patiently in the shadows.

Kosuke frowned—he'd felt a thrum of something in there. Something that felt like the thing Sakura had done before.

"What did you just do?" his voice was sharp, glowing blue darting around the room quickly before returning back to her hands. He tensed, leaning back farther into his chair. She looked faintly surprised before raising her hands up in a pacifying gesture.

"It was just a notification to one of my men—that the question was over. I'm sorry about that; I didn't know you could recognize Chakra." She stared at him, mulling over how exactly he'd detected it.

"Well… I do have a little bit of Chakra, as you mentioned, I just don't know how to use it. And Sakura's used Chakra before, so I have a faint notion of what it feels like," he shrugged. She nodded, proceeding to her next question.

"Have you told Sakura of your…status?" The Blood Elf instantly paled, shaking his head frantically.

"Please don't tell her," he breathed. "I haven't told her yet…I was planning to, but just not at the moment." His face was pure fright. She inwardly smiled; he did appear to care for the girl on some degree—this showed he could fight the Lich King if he was still possibly under his control. She nodded, assuring him his secret was safe between the two.

"Do you know of any brethren that would be willing to aid us against the Scourge?" He paused, long fingers trailing along the table surface. He closed his eyes, trying to think.

"I think my people would like to protect themselves, although we could join forces together to battle against them…I'd like the idea of the entire world amassing together at one point and fighting the Scourge that way. It seems entirely implausible, but it's the only way I think would work against the Scourgalli." She frowned, musing this new bit of information over. The Alliance, Horde and Shinobi Nations combined was the only possible way to defeat the Lich King? The disaster-possibilities must've been on a terrible scale.

"Yes, it is a rather large and almost improbable gathering of armies, but I can assure you. You haven't seen the Scourgalli; you haven't seen what they can do. They're soulless bodies who were once people so entirely devoted to the Lich King that they sacrificed their souls and mind to become his most prized army. They're almost exactly like robots. They feel no pain, guilt, regret or any emotion otherwise. The Scourgalli are extremely powerful and are an elite army. Legend tells of the Scourgalli as the end of the world." His face was grave, lips a thin line. His eyes were shadowed by locks of pale green, and he seemed to grow even paler.

"The…end of the world?" Ayumi was shocked now that she was completely convinced he was telling the truth. Her mouth went dry with the implications. All life would cease to exist. The Lich King would rule over mindless zombies doing his bidding, and everything would be in ruins.

"Yes. There is an Ancient Legend. It tells of an army brought down from evil to finish the world, to rid Azeroth of mankind's taint unless man bound in hatred somehow manage to work together," he explained. "The fear instilled in people by the old legends has now diminished, but it is starting to rise again."

She gazed at him with a troubling look on her face. He'd given her much to think about—and to report. She relaxed, fingers stroking the side of her coffee mug.

"Thank you, Kosuke. That'll be all for today." He let the guards grab him and teleport him away, and she sat in the silence for many minutes afterward, sipping her drink and trying to piece together the bits and pieces she'd gleaned from him. From what he'd told her, she could only hope they'd all make it through.


	17. Guilt

Oh fanfiction, how you make me procrastinate from my studies.

:)

* * *

**17**

He crouched down by the bars, slipping into the shadows and surveying the Chakra running through the iron shrewdly. The Sharingan penetrated through the darkness and sought out the glowing form of Chakra he was looking for. He slowly rose to full height, hands aching to reach out and grasp the metal, to get at least a little past the wall that separated the pair. But perhaps it was better, he mused grimly. At least now he was sure he couldn't hurt her in any way, shape or form.

He couldn't touch her, he couldn't talk to her as she was asleep—and she couldn't even see him. Sharingan melded into soft onyx, and anybody would've given almost anything to see it—Uchiha Sasuke was gazing at a woman. And not just any woman. She was ethereal. Or maybe it was just the fact he hadn't seen her for so long, combined with the fact the last time he had seen her he'd attacked her.

She was beautiful. There was no doubting that. He felt that dull, heavy ache in his chest that came from the guilt. He didn't know how he'd ever done it all to her. He didn't know how he'd been so heartless. He was disgusted with himself. He would've avoided her for the rest of his life—or at least made sure she didn't have to see him, but he knew an apology was in order. Just not…yet. He didn't have the courage to face her; at least conscious.

And then a voice hissed at him from the darkness.

"What are you doing?" the whispered accusation whipped at him and he started in surprise. He'd been so stupid! He'd forgotten there was someone else in the room! He mentally cursed, stepping away from the bars and tearing his gaze away from the slumbering woman.

"Be quiet!" Sasuke snapped, stalking his way smoothly over to man behind bars. The Sharingan blazed brightly, black commas whirling so quickly they blurred into a streak of black. Still the green-haired Blood Elf did not back down. Instead he rose to his feet, defiant glowing blue boring straight into his red ones.

"Who are you?" Sasuke snarled, hand lingering dangerously on the katana by his side. He began to radiate dark chakra, but stopped the moment he remembered Sakura was still very much a Kunoichi, whether or not she'd done that much jutsu over the years.

"Nakamura Kosuke. You're Uchiha Sasuke, aren't you?" The Blood Elf quietly gloated at the look of surprise crossing the young man's face. He had to admit, the guy was pretty terrifying. But nothing could defeat the Lich King in the world of horrors, and Sasuke was no exception.

"How'd you know?" the hostility radiating off of him in waves was unmistakable. Sasuke's mind was racing. How did he—how _could_ he have known?

Kosuke interrupted his thoughts. "Sakura told me." And the gloating and defiance was gone. "She told me all about you—and that you've broken her heart." Sasuke's choking aura vanished instantly. He turned away from the man, hand falling away from the Kusanagi.

"You're right," he murmured quietly. The thudding hollow ache in him had picked up the pace and was now clogging his throat. He didn't know what he would do. Was this man her lover? What did he do? How could he have been so stupid?

And then he vanished, leaving behind nothing but the faint smell of wood smoke. Kosuke's eyes darted to the still-sleeping Sakura, wondering what the Uchiha's feelings for her really were. He'd gleaned from Sakura that he was a cold-hearted bastard but she still couldn't stop loving him, but from what he'd glimpsed he'd seen a broken, broken man. Full of regret, sorrow and burdens. He mused over telling her about his little encounter, but decided against it. He didn't need to complicate this any more than it was already.

* * *

"Haruno-san and Nakamura-san, will you submit to being screened and x-rayed by our Medical personnel? We are merely interested if your bodies have been altered in any way." The short light-haired woman in front of them adjusted her glasses, and Kosuke shifted nervously.

"You're not going to just force us to undertake an exam?" his tone was of utter disbelief. She looked affronted, eyes narrowing into slits. She cleared her throat, straightening herself up.

"Of course not!" she snapped, "this is an honorable village! We always ask for permission to screen people's bodies, and for permission to perform operations—unless the person is near-death and unconscious, of course." She adjusted her glasses again, shifting the clipboard in her arms.

"I'll do it," Sakura spoke up, shoulders squared and voice strong. Kosuke looked to the ground, deciding that if she was going to, he would too. He nodded at the woman also, and a satisfied smile curved her lips.

"We'll be back tomorrow at 0900 sharp. You will be knocked out for the examination." She turned swiftly on her heel, white doctor's coat billowing behind her as she left the room. Sakura sighed, wondering when they would be allowed to leave. After all, Naruto wasn't Hokage for nothing.

* * *

Sasuke's fingers trembled and unclenched. Trembled and clenched. Why was he so _stupid? _He'd blundered into the holding area with too much confidence. He hadn't expected the green-haired man to be awake. He hoped to God the man hadn't told Sakura. He let out a heavy sigh, blinking back the sudden wave of exhaustion. It was the second night he'd spent sleepless—all due to Sakura's return. He was sick in worry—and guilt. Dark bruises were painted beneath his eyes and his skin was sallow.

_I… I love you!_

He swallowed thickly, pushing her voice to the back of his mind. He was to meet Naruto later on in the afternoon—he couldn't appear at the Hokage's office the way he was now. He dropped the kusanagi at his bedside, shedding shirt, shoes and pants before lying back on the bed and thrusting an arm over his eyes. He forced himself to relax, applying pressure to several points in his body. He was soon deep in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, the preparations are complete." The woman let out a shuddering breath, and stepped into the room. Carefully laid on the table covered with cloth was Haruno Sakura, her ex-student. Sakura's most private places were covered with strips of cloth, but the rest of her was laid bare. It was necessary for what she was about to perform—they didn't want a fold of clothing to be confused with something in her body, or vice versa.

The busty woman stepped up to the examination table, hands glowing green as her arms extended down towards the pink-haired woman's head. It was strange—her eyes widened in disbelief as she traveled down her neck. There was no blood pumping through her veins—Tsunade could see holes in Sakura's stomach, and a puncture in her lung. However, all of her organs were strangely preserved. It was as if they were frozen in time—clearly in working order besides the holes and the strange coma-like state they were in. She wasted no time in repairing the otherwise fatal injuries, just in case Sakura was ever returned to her normal state.

She found nothing wrong with Sakura's body, but she removed traces of the Plague from the young woman. The green glow faded and Tsunade opened her eyes, returning to the world of the living. The doctors were waiting impatiently—one's hand already poised on the paper to hurriedly scrawl notes down.

Tsunade's voice was strangely hollow as she started to speak. "It seems Sakura's internal organs have slipped into a coma-like state. They were fully functional and I repaired the fatal internal wounds caused by stabbing, and it seems if we were able to rouse them from their 'coma' they would still be in perfect working order. I don't know how she is able to function like this. The blood has stopped in her veins, but yet she is able to fight, let alone live. It must be the dark magic of the Lich King…now I shall start the physical examination."

Sakura's flesh was unnaturally cold. She refrained from shivering as she placed her hands on Sakura's head, feeling around for bumps or indentations—or seals. She found nothing. Continuing, she was halfway down Sakura's stomach when she realized how much scars littered her body. They were all sword scars, the older woman noted. Yet none of them seemed to trouble Sakura at all.

"There is no word for it…it's as if she's truly the living dead," Tsunade frowned. "She's a medical miracle." Her voice was bitter as she said this—she personally found it a far cry from a miracle, but if it was keeping Sakura alive, so be it. Careful fingers travelled down to the muscles in the pink-haired woman's arms, and she used her Chakra to ensure they weren't strained or otherwise damaged.

As Tsunade pored over her ex-student's body, there was a nagging suspicion in the back of her head. There were no problems with her muscles or bones—they weren't damaged at all in the slightest way. Was Sakura some kind of super human? Obviously she was able to survive fatal wounds and could battle through severe temperatures, but her muscles showed no strain from lifting the heavy swords, her Chakra system was in perfect working order, and her bones were smooth and unmarked.

She was down to Sakura's feet—she could see nothing wrong with the woman. The dark magic used to revive her was a mystery, and she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Sasuke watched in silence as the men in front of the memorial slab chiseled Sakura's name away—gone was her name from the line of men and women who had perished in duty. But even her name taken from the list was not enough to lift his heart. The slabs were littered full of names, almost at full capacity. He was afraid they would have to add another memorial stone, and that it, too, would be full of names before the year was over. Since the destruction of Konoha, several marble monuments had been erected, each full with names. And now they were proposing adding another in preparation for the World War.

A World War. The thought chilled him to the bone; The Great Shinobi World Wars were horrifying enough to read about and study. But this was not a war among the entire Shinobi world—this was a war involving the entire planet. He imagined everything would be in utter chaos; the death toll would be almost innumerable. And what of everyone they knew? At the very least, several would die. War was a grim prospect; he decided. Now that he'd grown older, he found it quite ironic he dreaded it. When they were younger, they all dreamt of fighting in wars and becoming heroes. Now, that dream had turned into a nightmare.

* * *

Kosuke groaned, sitting up slowly in the unfamiliar bed. He grimaced at the uncomfortable, flowery shift that made him seem disproportionate. It was much too big and breezy, he decided with a slight wince. Above it all, he took the time to marvel in the place he was placed in. In his homeland, they mended wounds with magic and had bandages, creatures and stones on hand in their Place of Healing. Here, it smelled too clean—there were strange clunky steel objects lying around the room, and he'd been given his own quarters. A curtain lay in waiting on the side of his bed, the track encircling the width and length. He was then diverted by a trail of white wires spilling out of his hospital gown, confused and yanking open the buttons. Within lay white lines attached to his chest, and even though he longed to tear them off and leave, he knew it was not for harm.

The wires led to one of the strange, complicated-looking contraptions. His eyes widened. On the slab of clear glass, things glowed and moved. His breathing rate began to climb with shock and wonder, alerting a nearby nurse he was awake. He was still examining the monitor when a woman in a white coat stepped in, clipboard clenched firmly in her elbow.

"Greetings, Nakamura-san," she smiled politely, taking a seat beside him.

"What is this?" he questioned, glowing blue eyes absorbing the screen. The woman hastily appreciated the strip of skin before averting her eyes, reminding herself she was working.

"It's a monitor," she explained, placing a finger on the screen. She pointed to the various moving lines, numbers and words. "This records your heartbeat, this shows how fast you are breathing, and some of your other vitals. It is so we can make sure nothing is wrong, and to also record other things."

"But I have no heartbeat," he reminded her quietly; averting his eyes in shame.

She smiled gently and sadly. "We know; that's why it's a flat line." He merely nodded in response, meeting her eyes.

"When am I discharged?"

His voice was liquid silk, she noted, almost shivering pleasantly. She flipped a page in her clipboard.

"You'll be taken back to the holding area in a couple of hours, so in the meantime, please rest." Kosuke nodded in response, slowly settling himself back down and closing his eyes. The nurse took it as her cue to leave, and she stood, glancing at the screen once more before sweeping quietly to the door. She stared at the Blood Elf for a brief moment, and then slid the door closed.


	18. Reunion

Selama ashal'anore: Justice for our people! (Used as a battle-cry or vow.) In this case, I interpreted it as a vow—justice for Kosuke and Sakura, because they were going through the same thing. There weren't many Thalassian words to choose from T_T

Anar'alah belore: By the light of the sun. (Used as a battle-cry or vow.) In this case also, I interpreted it as a vow, and an agreement with Kosuke. I figured Kosuke would've taught Sakura some Thalassian to ease their minds from the terror of the Lich King…I hunted for a phrase meaning "good luck" but I found none.

* * *

**18**

"In order for you two to be let out of the holding area, you must agree to being subjected to the Sharingan. We will be able to examine your memories, and thus determine what to do with you." Sakura had never seen this woman before; her hair was pulled into a tight black bun, and she radiated a very serious, very professional air. Kosuke once again turned to Sakura to hear her answer.

"I'll have to think about it," the pink haired woman replied carefully, glancing at her companion.

"One question," Kosuke hastily interjected, "there are some secrets about my race and homeland that I will not tell anyone, not even on the verge of death. How do I protect my mind from this…Sharingan if I agree?" He bit his lip with worry, wildly trying to think of something to shield the innermost secrets of Silvermoon and the Blood Elf magic.

"We, too, have secrets we would never reveal to outsiders even if given two choices: tell or die. You will be able to hide these secrets, but nothing else. That is the most you can conceal from us, and we do not intend to embarrass you by treading in on your personal thoughts. When the person attempts to peer deeper into the information you wish to conceal, think your objection. To describe it, it will be as if a thick sheet of watery glass has been placed across the memories you wish to hide—the person will be able to see what the memories are vaguely about—such as war secrets or other things, but he will not be able to see what they are. If you attempt to block anything else, he will force his way into your memory. Understood?"

Kosuke nodded, a bit frightened and awed by the new piece of information. The Ninja were far more mysterious and powerful than he had first thought. Sakura had surprised him immensely with her healing, but he had not known they had the ability to delve into others' minds. He would do well in remembering not to underestimate them, he noted. The woman switched her gaze to Sakura, waiting for her response.

"I do not know yet," she murmured hesitantly. "For one, I do not have anything I wish to conceal—it is just a matter of my personal thoughts that I'd rather not share—" she broke off, deep in thought. "Just who is giving the examination? Hatake Kakashi, or…" Sakura trailed off.

"We cannot tell you until you have made your decision. Your decision is final. After all, it shouldn't matter who does the screening, as long as it is done." Sakura sighed in response, and Kosuke spoke up once more.

"I'll do whatever Sakura decides to do."

"I shall tell you by tomorrow, then," the pink-haired kunoichi decided. The woman nodded and swiftly left the room, cool professionalism gone and replaced with sheer sympathy. She had known of the famous tale of the three once Genin from Tsunade; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke would be the one to give the examination…and to imagine all her thoughts and innermost secrets laid bare to the man she loved was a daunting prospect.

* * *

"You do realize that with accepting this, you are going to see all of Sakura's thoughts and memories?" informed Naruto, tone hard and eyes like steel. He still possessed the instinct to protect Sakura, even though it had been many years since they had been together. "I know you have no intention whatsoever to cause her any emotional distress, but I can't refrain from telling you without having to gripe about it all night. I do not want you to embarrass her or accidentally harm her emotionally or physically in any way."

"I would **never** hurt her," Sasuke seethed, hands clenched into fists. The rational part of his mind told him that Naruto was perfectly in the right by reminding him of this, but his fury at being told not to hurt her when he had definitely already realized his mistakes of the past was quite insulting.

"I know that, Sasuke." Naruto's voice was quiet, "but you have before. I am merely taking precautions…I did not mean to insult you or imply that my trust in you has wavered, because it certainly has not." Sasuke breathed hard through his nose, turning his face away for a minute before facing his best friend.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just…" and Naruto understood.

"Go, rest, and replenish your Chakra—you will need it for the examination in two days…that is, if they accept."

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura stared up at the ceiling of her cell, feelings and mind blank. In fact, she felt rather distant from the situation. In a mere couple of days, everything—her thoughts, her feelings, her innermost secrets—either Kakashi or Sasuke would see them. It was an uncomfortable prospect, but it had to be done. It wasn't like there was anything to gain from them, anyway. There was getting around it, either. She had finally accepted it, but that didn't mean she liked it. Of course she didn't want Sasuke reading into her desires, her feelings, but most of all her thoughts and secrets. There were some things never to be shared with others, and he would be able to glimpse each and every single part of her. She no longer cared about him knowing how she felt about him—or used to. He'd already known, of course, and had turned her down cruelly. Cruelly was an understatement, but she didn't dwell on it.

Her eyes examined the grooves in the stones, travelling over every bump and detail of the ceiling above her.

"Does it bother you?" Kosuke disrupted the silence. She didn't have to ask him what he meant.

"Yes, but I'm trying not to worry about it or dwell on it for too long. What lies before us is inevitable, and after that what's done is done. I certainly would _never_ want anyone to see my mind like it was something interesting on display, but I can't help it. They'll probably just look over the trivial things like emotions and personal secrets, anyway…at least you'll be able to keep your secrets about Silvermoon," she added. "I don't get to hide anything."

"I guess it is better that only one person will be able to read your thoughts…and about your innermost secrets, Sakura, I believe you have the power to stop him from scouring those." The corners of his mouth lifted at her from across the room, and she let him reassure her. After all, in merely a couple of days, either Kakashi or Sasuke would see each and every thought. A distraction was exactly what she needed.

* * *

"This way," the woman with the black bun ordered, moving swiftly and stiffly down the hall. Kosuke threw a quick glance at Sakura, at her pale face and nervous figure. He waited for the pink-haired woman, falling easily into step beside her. Her hand found his and grasped it shakily, looking for nothing but reassurance. He squeezed hers once and withdrew as they neared the double doors. Sakura could only tremble as she left the world of privacy behind. The room itself was painted a cream white, and in the middle stood two moveable hospital beds, the head of the bed half propped up. "Change into something comfortable; you're going to be in here quite a while."

Sakura felt sick as she shed her shoes and socks, peeling the white sheet back and sliding into the bed. At least it was reasonably comfy, she noted. Kosuke followed suit, also removing his belt and placing it neatly on the table. Sakura's mouth was beyond dry, and she rasped for water. The strict looking woman's look softened, and she quickly fetched them both several bottles of water and a pack of dried fruit each.

She locked eyes with Kosuke, and extended an arm to him once more. They were both about to go through the exact same thing, and it reassured her she was not alone. They grasped hands, and he squeezed hers warmly just as Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi stepped through the door. Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Which one would it be? She gripped Kosuke's hand even harder, but he gave her one final squeeze before retreating.

"Selama ashal'anore," murmured Kosuke, and Sakura nodded.

"Anar'alah belore," she agreed. She didn't miss how Sasuke frowned lightly at their interaction—and Kakashi's surprise at seeing her and that she'd been holding Kosuke's hand just moments ago. It didn't mean anything, of course. They were good friends—almost like brother and sister, she supposed. There was nothing romantic between them.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura murmured, eyes wide with wonder. He still wore the mask—but she'd missed seeing his silver, tousled hair and lone onyx eye. He smiled lightly at her, but it soon faded. She knew why. It was time.

"Who—" asked Sakura, but she was quickly cut off.

"Me," answered Sasuke quietly, refusing to look at her. Her calm expression faltered, and her mouth and heart sunk in despair. She knew, deep down, that she was still in _love_ with him, for Kami's sake! But that wasn't all. He was about to see every thought she'd ever had, every feeling and every hurt. The sadistic death knight whispered from the back of her mind: _Make him suffer. Make sure he takes a good hard look at the night he left, and all the others I spent crying over him. _She shook her head wildly, trying to rid herself of the whisper in her mind. It was like the Lich King, she realized in alarm, and wondered if Kosuke was experiencing the same thing.

But it was too late to fret about it, for Sasuke's Sharingan began to spin and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

* * *

Sakura's mind was shattered and unbalanced, not unlike the Outland. Sasuke could see glimpses of her past—back when they had been Genin. He was at the very beginning, and he couldn't suppress the shiver when he noticed something _cold_ and dangerous lurking in the very recesses of her mind. He blinked, trying to right himself. All around him where whispers, each telling different tales. But that wasn't what he was here for. He was here to see if she would be loyal to Konoha or not. He pushed aside long forgotten childhood memories, treading deeper. He soon found himself in one of the darker places in her mind, where no shreds of delightful memories lay.

Where he was reading was all seriousness. He found no recent memories linking her loyalty to the Lich King, although he knew if he dug deeper he would find absolute devotion. And unfortunately, that was exactly what he was going to have to do. To be honest, Sasuke was afraid of what he was about to find. He himself had travelled down the dark, dark path, but where Sakura had gone was entirely different.

He suddenly recoiled in horror, eyes wide as fragments of slaughter presented themselves to him. They stood out like a sore thumb, and all he saw were glimpses of cold, glowing steel, torn flesh and lots of blood. The memory was strong enough to make him almost retch; the smell in her memory was so vivid. But what horrified him most was that the corruption had made her _enjoy_ it. _Hurt him, hurt him!_ crowed another part of her Sakura's mind, and he found it was the death knight that would never be destroyed. He looked deeper, starting when she had woken. He threw himself into her memory.

'_Power…I can give you whatever you want. You're a part of me now, my Death Knight. I created you, I gave you another chance at life. I wish for you to become strong—so you can have your vengeance against those who failed you!' The lust the Lich King had instilled in Sakura drove her to believe him, drove her to see him as her savior. She was incredibly thirsty, and she moaned. _

Sasuke tore himself away, panting harshly.

_KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL!_

His former teammate had done many things. She had endured ghastly horrors, whereupon she'd committed things beyond sin. The lust the Lich King had given her, along with a piece of his consciousness had taken over her while she was the first death knight. All she'd known was the hunger to _kill,_ the hunger to wreak havoc. He flashed through another memory—

_"PLEASE! SPARE ME! MY KIDS—" the civilian's plea was cut short as Sakura swung her sword through his neck without a thought to mercy, laughing as she did so. They were such pitiful, weak things. It seemed such a waste to leave things like them alive. Another batch of poisoned arrows rained down from the sky, and she smiled as they thudded into the running men and women. A blond cried out in pain as she was struck, the arrow sending her sprawling on the ground. Sakura cocked her head and started for her, licking her lips. Her desire was extremely hard to satiate. She prodded her gently with a sword, in intentions of actually getting a fight out of one. When her actions did not provoke a reaction, she howled in rage and spun her up in a spell, dragging the blond woman to her with magic. The woman screamed and cowered, clutching her back where the arrow had buried itself. Sakura slashed her across the arm, but all she could do was cry out in fear. Lips curled, Sakura stabbed her stomach, leaving her to die a painful death._

Sasuke's face drained of all color, but he pressed on. Whispers of the Lich King still reverberated around the woman's mind, even if she ignored it. He turned, watching her memory the night she and Kosuke had decided to leave, then proceeding to the night they had left. Satisfied with the amount of evidence he had found, he turned from the blackest depths of her mind and hurried out, but his own name had caught his attention.

_"Sasuke-kun!"_ a fragment of memory screamed, and he felt his heart drop. He gritted his teeth—he had to know how much hurt he'd caused her.

_Why was he leaving? How could he leave all of them behind? Sakura could only weep as she clutched the picture of Team Seven to her chest. It was hopeless—there was nothing to live for now. The person she loved most in the world—she got lost on the train of thought, instead succumbing to the hole where her heart once was. She hurt too much. How did one deal with it, she wondered. It was the worst thing in the world. She wasn't good enough, she wasn't strong enough, she wasn't pretty enough, she wasn't good enough—she cried some more, remembering beautiful hair and eyes, and crying once more because she was probably _never _going to see them again. _

He stumbled back, almost certain that was the night after his departure. But if he felt guilty now, it was nothing compared to what he experienced next. His name was about everywhere, but as he continued scouting for other information, a too strong memory sucked him in.

_Hollow. Her eyes were red and puffy as she gazed at herself in the mirror, stared at the broken, broken girl. Her heart ached and screamed with a emptiness she could not fill. It tore through her at night, when there was nothing to distract her and the inner demons came to play. He didn't want her. He didn't want them. He hated her. Hated them. He betrayed them. His best friends—how could he? How could he just leave them all behind? How could he have been too cowardly to not say goodbye? How could they mean that little? They **loved** him. Wasn't that enough? She'd leave Team 7, she'd leave Konoha—if that meant he was back home. Her hand curled against her chest, gripping her shirt as she sunk down against her bed frame, sobbing quietly and slipping off to sleep—only to wake up again, screaming. It was even worse. She had dreamt of the day he'd left—cold, icy voice. "Thank you," was the last she'd ever heard from him. She **did** know what loneliness meant. And after she'd seen him—"Ah, Sakura is here, too, I see." He couldn't **possibly** know what it did to her. It made her heart soar. He was alive. But equally fast, it plummeted. His eyes were so frighteningly cold—he was different. Where was the Sasuke-kun she knew? Cried some more when they learned Sasuke had new teammates. I thought he didn't want teammates…turned out we were nothing to him, after all. 'I am **nothing **to the boy I love.' They were just unwanted memories. Perhaps that hurt the most—more than the rejection and destruction of her heart. He didn't want them in any way, shape or form. 'But I **love** you. Why can't you even try?' She really did love him. She loved, loved, loved him with all of her heart. But why did he have to hurt them like this? All they'd ever done was love him, care about him, take care of them. And the way he repaid their kindness was with betrayal. _Tears were slipping down Sakura's cheek in the real world. She and Sasuke were frozen for a moment, locked in a world together. He was hovering above her, expression twisted in grief and guilt. But his eyes were still locked with hers, and Sakura would've found the sickest thing was that the one time he stared at her, it was not of his own will. Tears blurred the Sharingan, and Sasuke pulled back from her mind with a forceful wrench, feeling _exactly_ what she was feeling. The memory had replaced him with Sakura, had truthfully, actually put him in her shoes. He had been Sakura for just a moment. When he gazed at her, not looking into the depths of his mind, he was surprised to find his own eyes were wet. She was already crying—and it made him feel all the more horrible.

* * *

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Kami, I'm sorry." She didn't respond, just stared blankly at him. She was still crying, and was feeling absolutely terrible and mortified. He'd just seen it. But he was almost-crying too, and that's what baffled her. She'd never seen him cry before. "…I was so _stupid,_" he vehemently accused himself, hand covering his eyes and pressing into his forehead, chest shuddering. His mouth parted, and a tear slid down his cheek and fell onto her lap. "I—I…I didn't know," he murmured, "god_damnit_." She didn't say anything; staring at him in shock and wonder. He finally lifted the hand away from his eyes reached out, lightly brushing the tears away from his cheeks. "Don't cry," he breathed in a pained voice, "please don't cry." It was also the first time she'd heard him apologize—and plead.

_'What have I done?'_

Didn't she know he had loved her too? Even though he hadn't known it at the time, he'd _loved_ her back. And seeing her again only made the ache in his chest worse. Sakura's lip trembled and she sniffled, trying to hold her tears back. With a sudden blur of inspiration and desperation—she'd always believed he hated her—he grabbed her hand and pushed it towards his chest with a snarl, finding his heartbeat and keeping her hand there.

"For you," he murmured, and then he dropped her hand. "Don't you see? I _never _hated you. Not even for a second." She gazed at their hands, still in confusion. His words confused her. She registered his heartbeat, beating strongly beneath her hands. _'For you.'_ Her eyes widened as she grasped what he'd meant, and then she was held tight in his embrace. He pressed her to him, feeling as though he might explode if he didn't have her with him at the second—from the loneliness. He gripped her small body to him, shaking breaths warming her scalp. A few more tears landed in her hair, and her arms travelled around his ribs, hugging him back. "I'm sorry. So sorry, for _everything,_" he babbled, gritting his teeth and trying to pull her closer. "I'll do anything—anything to make it up to you," he told her, but she shook her head. "I was worried…so worried. When you'd died, I…" he trailed off, too choked up for words. The seconds trickled by, and Kosuke's blatant staring jolted him out of his reverie. He slowly brought himself back to earth as he stared at her—the pain had made _him_ cry. He snarled once more, tearing himself away from her and disappearing.

* * *

He had never felt more disgusted with himself than he did now. He was so fucking blind and stupid—why hadn't he ever realized he'd hurt her that much? He gazed down at his hands—a murderer's hands. The hands that had hurt Sakura. Hell, he'd tried to _kill_ her and Naruto last they had been…enemies. He had a hard time thinking the word, but knew it was true. Their relationship had been hostile…and it had been his entire fault. As usual. How could she—how could she even begin to think of forgiving him? Sasuke never cried. The last time he had cried was when he'd learned of Sakura's death, and before that, Itachi's death. But here he was crying after placing himself in one of her memories.

It had hurt so _much. _What he didn't realize was that it was the pain of a broken heart—not a lonely heart, but a broken one. It was completely different from anything else he'd ever experienced before. His hand unconsciously fisted itself over his heart, and he felt himself pressing it against his chest, as if trying to keep the pain in as he remembered. He stared brokenly at the table, hands fisting in his hair. He hated himself. Now she was back, and he couldn't even form a proper fucking apology. Some friend and Uchiha he'd turned out to be.

* * *

Sakura didn't deny it. She was hurt by his sudden shove; he'd been clutching her to him in a way that had made her heart flutter and her cheeks blush, but had just as suddenly pushed her away and teleported. It was as if she was something disgusting. Her eyes blurred with tears again, and she let them fall, shoulders shaking silently. Kakashi was at her side in an instant, muscled arms slipping around her.

"He's just appalled at himself," the masked ninja muttered. "It had nothing to do with you—well, it did, but not in the way you think. I suspect he hates himself for doing what he did to you," Kakashi soothed, and it made her cry all the harder. Kosuke was at her side too, worry in his glowing eyes.

"All this time," she whispered. "All this time—I thought he'd hated me. I thought…I thought I meant nothing to him." But as he'd clearly told her, she had been wrong. His hasty explanation had stopped her heart. Uchiha Sasuke, the only man she'd ever been in love with, had declared his _heart_ was beating for _her._ So mixed in with those confused, sad tears were tears of joy. She could still feel his arms painfully tight around her; not that she had minded. It was the first time in a while she had been held at all, and an exceptionally long time since she had been held by Sasuke himself. Kakashi left a clone with them while he ran off to tell the Hokage what happened, and Sakura hung onto Kosuke, letting the Blood Elf rub soothing circles on her back and carry her as they were led to their separate cells.

"…I really do think he loves you, Sakura," Kosuke murmured so quietly she had to strain her ears to hear him. "I didn't tell you, but one night, he came into the jail cell and just _looked_ at you. He seemed to want to touch you, and I could tell he really did care about you." She smiled faintly in response, heart picking up in hope. He'd wanted to see her? After all those years of hard work, it had finally been paid off. And even if things were certainly not okay, the dying wish that hadn't been fulfilled before she'd succumbed to the plague was now granted, and that at put her at peace. She slipped into sleep easily, and no nightmares troubled her that night.


	19. Don't Give Up

"This generation is consumed by technology from birth." – I quite agree, Larry Rosen. But who said it was a bad thing?

In the latest Naruto Chapter, Sasuke's faggoty-purple-assbow-outfit made him look rather…fat. (And ugly.) I laughed. And laughed. It made my day :) And EW, Danzo's arm is _disgusting_. But Susanoo is so _damn_ cool.

Sasuke is chubchubs, yo.

* * *

**19**

Kosuke flinched as the strange red eye seemed to pull him in, dragging him into the depths of unconsciousness. Memories of Silvermoon flitted by, along with a small green-haired child running happily down the street—to the grim preparations of war. Kakashi's chest tightened in memory of his first assassination mission. It was something he would never forget. Kakashi shook it off, scouring his mind for information regarding the Lich King. But what presented itself to him next stunned Kakashi—there would be no doubting Arthas's cruelty after that.

_"The Lich King is most pleased with you," a tall man drawled, turning to regard the burning Chapel thoughtfully. "So your next task, in order to ensure your loyalty and bond-severing with your former allies, is to kill Anarya Flamefeather. You remember her, don't you? She was a good friend of the family." Kosuke nodded, lips curling up into a malicious smile. All he lusted for was bloodshed—and within a few moments, it would be spilt all over the floor. _

_He entered the long wooden building, horrific smirk hidden in the cowl. The men and women fell back against the wall, inching away from the dark aura shrouding him. He came to a stop before a pretty, petite Blood Elf woman. Long blond hair tumbled down her back, scraggled and her attire just as worn. She stood as he addressed her, hand grasping the blade and pulling it from his side. Defiance shone through her eyes, even though she was about to die—how pitiful. He raised it, terrible smirk still on chapped lips—and she caught a glimpse of his face. Her fiery accusations halted, and he frowned, hoping that she'd put up a good fight. Apparently not._

_"Kosuke…" she whispered in shock. "What…what have they done to you?" horror marred her pretty features, and grief made tears gather in her eyes. He made no reply. His mind was screaming for blood, blood, blood—_

_"You were once a proud hero of the Horde!" she cried. "Please, try to remember, Kosuke! Remember the streets of Silvermoon, your birthplace—remember your mother, your father, _me,_ anyone!" she cried in desperation, and the bloodlust was slowly pushed aside as forgotten fragments of memory flashed through his mind. Kosuke hesitated, and hope emboldened her. She grasped his forearms, pleading. He remembered. He was stunned. It was as if the dark wall blocking things had been pushed away, and the memories of his homeland fell into place. He was hit with something—remorse, maybe, when the man's voice thundered through the thin walls._

_"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG IN THERE, KOSUKE?" Anarya stiffened, hastily stepping back and resigning herself to fate. She didn't want to die, but she thought bitterly that she had no choice. And at least she had achieved something before her death—Kosuke was starting to remember. And he was alive. Corrupted he may be, but she'd be damned if she didn't try to wrench him away from the Lich King's grasp. _

_"You'll have to kill me," she murmured. She bowed her head. "They'll get suspicious and kill you—I promised your mother I would protect you should harm ever befall her! And even if you don't kill me they'll kill us both! Don't let me die in vain, Kosuke. And don't regret it, either. I don't blame you, and never will." Anarya watched hesitation and guilt flit across his features before the insanity took over him again. The grim, unhappy line of his mouth twisted in sudden, twisted glee, and the last thing she saw was crazed blue eyes. Kosuke stepped out of the wooden house a moment later, licking his lips in satisfaction. His smile widened at the dark blood spreading rapidly across the floor. It would leave a permanent stain._

_"You're a cruel monster," the tall man admired, and turned to the Chapel once again. "Everything burns…" he murmured, and Kosuke agreed. He stared at the fire, and decided it was beautiful. It was destructive; it ate everything in its path. And there was nothing more entrancing. _

Kakashi steeled himself, mind reeling in shock. What terrible monsters the Scourge were. But he still had a task to complete, and Kakashi never left things unfinished. Hatake Kakashi was a man of his word, and ever since his failure in Team 7 and failure to protect Sakura, he would never fail anything or anyone again.

* * *

Sakura played with the edges of her pillowcase, deep in thought. She still loved Sasuke; that much was clear. But what did he see in her now? A monster? He'd seen all her memories; he'd seen what she had done. And she was a monster. Even now, Sakura was battling the _thing_ in her for control. She was still very much a member of the Scourge, even if her allegiance to them was not so. She constantly fought the urge to kill—the desire and infatuation of blood. She'd seen many terrible things and was a creature resurrected from a necromancer's dark spells. How could she face her old friends after everything she had done? Still, Sakura couldn't deny her permanent tie to humanity, no matter how small. Sasuke still provoked feelings in her, and as did all her friends and the remorse of slaughtering so many innocent people. She shoved the uncomfortable thoughts away. Now wasn't the time to reflect on the things she had done. The door creaked open, and a member of ANBU unlocked her cell. The key rasped in the lock, and slid open.

"You are to come with me to your trial," he announced emotionlessly. "I will escort you there by means of a summoning jutsu." She nodded, standing and padding lightly to his side.

"Haruno Sakura, today we decide your fate. In coming to Konoha first and telling us everything you know of the Lich King willingly, we have counted the act of loyalty to your cause. You have no doubt performed horrendous tasks that no doubt would've had you executed by now, but you were also not in your right frame of mind. You consented to Uchiha Sasuke's mind-reading, and harbor no harm or malicious intent to Konoha. The Council members have voted to accept you back into the village, and once Kosuke proves his loyalty, we will decide what to do with him. Keep in mind you are very lucky we have the Sharingan today. If not, your fate might have ended up at the gallows." She swallowed, blue eyes widening in surprise. Naruto sighed with relief; he'd matured enough to realize that he had to assume his duties as Hokage, not as Naruto. His feelings towards her could not distract him from his choice or say in the matter. He couldn't prevent the large grin, and broke his struggled façade and enveloped the shaky woman in his arms.

"Naruto!" she gasped, suddenly ashamed he had to see her like this—_incredibly_ guilty of making him suffer. But he was here now, smelling of ramen and Naruto, sobbing as he pushed her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him too, and as Tsunade shooed the remaining council members out, she couldn't help but smile. She was finally back home, and after Kakashi finished interrogating Kosuke, he would be free too. She refused to let the fear of the Scourgalli plague her, for she'd just gotten her hitai-ate back. Naruto had to leave to sign documents and spread the news, but promised to take her out for ramen later, just like old times, with Kakashi-sensei and the Teme. Her smile faltered a little as she thought about Sasuke; she desperately wanted to see him, but how would he react?

She stared down at her cold fingers – the hands of a killer – and decided to act on impulse instead of careful planning. She had no idea what she was going to say to Sasuke, or even where she was going to find him, but she hoped. She checked the training grounds first, but no luck. Another team she didn't recognize was hurling kunai at targets, and she smiled again. Despite the slight fear the citizens who didn't recognize her showed her, it didn't faze her. On a whim, she poked her head into the market, but it was full of bustling shinobi and villagers. She wondered if he still lived in his apartment – Tsunade had allowed them to keep Sasuke's old room – and made her way towards it.

She peered in through the blinds, noting the entire apartment was pitch-black. She tried anyway, knuckles rapping on the door. She received no reply, and after several minutes, broke in. She fiddled with the lock and inserted a burst of chakra, causing the mechanism to unlock. She found him hunched over at the dining table, elbows on his knees and head resting in his hands, calloused fingers fisting in dark locks. Her heart leapt to her throat and kicked into overdrive, but she ignored it. He was still _beautiful, _she decided.

"Sasuke?" she whispered, fingers half-reaching out for him, and he jerked out of his stupor, stunned. He hadn't even felt her chakra approach, or had noticed her in front of him until she talked. His eyes widened in surprise, and she noticed there were deep bags beneath his eyes. His mouth dropped open slightly, but he failed to form a reply.

"Sa-_Sakura_?" he stuttered, blinking hard to make sure she was real. Then he turned away, remembering her grief and rage. She didn't deserve him, not even as an acquaintance. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had already. Sakura almost took it as rejection, but remembered Kakashi's words.

"I got let out…as you can see," she murmured, taking a step closer. He tensed, and she smiled sadly. "I…I don't hold it against you, you know," she added. He fell completely lax, and jerked his head up to meet hers in the next instant.

_"Why?"_ he hissed. "After everything I've done to you—_why_?" His dark eyes were clouded with emotions and anger, but it wasn't directed at her.

"Because," she stated. And seeing he was about to make her leave or throw his walls up so nothing she said would get to him, she threw away her hesitance and her lack of self-confidence.

"Because I love you."

He froze, defenses lowered as he processed what she had just said. She was offering herself to him once again, despite the times he'd broken and hurt her. But _why? _"I don't need a reason—I never needed a reason," she said. "But after I died—" he winced at that, "I realized that life is about _doing_ things. Maybe I'm still a monster, maybe I'm still corrupted and I'm only alive because of magic. But that doesn't matter. I realize that if I don't try to get what I've always wanted, I never will. And maybe it's a bit sudden, so what? Death taught me to take risks, to not hesitate for things. And what you showed me back there proves that I _can_ and _will_ love you, for the rest of my life. I lost three years, and I'm not going to lose anymore." She panted, cheeks flushed and glowing eyes embarrassed, but he wasn't hiding from her anymore.

"_Sakura._" His voice rasped huskily in his throat, and there was so much fire in his smoldering gaze she thought she would catch on fire too. "I'm not right for you. You know that." His eyes were burning, but his voice was bleak. "I _don't_ love you," he spat out, and she winced at his frigid tone. She wanted to cry and scream, whether from him being so stubborn or his voice she didn't know. But what she did know was that he was lying.

"Stop it," she told him. "Stop lying to me." Her voice was shaky, rough with tears, but she _knew_ he was trying to punish himself for what he'd done to her years ago.

"You're weak." And when he looked at her this time, his eyes were as cold as the Lich King's heart. "What makes you think I care? That I would love you back?" Her heart and mind were screaming at her to run, but she was different now. She'd crossed the threshold of death, she'd done horrible things. She was different than she was at sixteen and especially thirteen. He was making her cry; he always did. But she _knew_ he was only hiding.

She ignored his assaults. She had to try.

She made her way quickly to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He stiffened, and softened just as quickly. He opened his mouth to throw another verbal barb at her and bristled again, trying to pull her away, but he had proved it.

"Did you really mean it?" she asked him before he could tell her quite nastily how she meant nothing to him. "Back then—in the room." Her voice was full of hope—and he hated himself even more. He'd hurt her _again. _His chest tightened.

"Stop it," he choked out. "Don't you see I'm not good for you? I always _hurt_ you, Sakura! And I always make you cry," he added bitterly, noting the tears staining his shirt. He stood, stiff as a log. "But…I want you to know that I'm sorry. For everything I've ever done to you." She could feel his heartbeat, racing in his chest. His breaths were irregular, uneven. "I can't…I can't believe I just—I can't even form a fucking apology. And I—"

"I don't care! I don't care about any of it, we're not in the past, we're here right now and that's all that matters. So what? You can't change the past, Sasuke, and knowing that you're sorry matters more than the actual apology. I need to know—I need to know if you love me, or even care about me." She pulled back from him to stare at him, and even though her gaze wasn't emerald, he knew the answer was _yes._ But he was Sasuke. He needed to stay away from her. He'd just hurt her again.

"No."

* * *

Kakashi was in his apartment, but he just didn't care. It was better for Sakura this way—didn't anyone see that? Didn't anyone else see the logic? He ignored the frustrated chakra roiling around his former mentor like a storm, tried to forget the tears running down her cheeks—tried to forget the pain in her glowing eyes.

"Sasuke." He ignored Kakashi, still sitting on the opposite side of his bed, hands hanging off of his propped up knees. The footsteps came closer, but he pretended not to notice. "Why?" he asked, and Sasuke didn't have to ask him what he was talking about. He knew he was talking about _her. _

"Leave," he spoke coldly, refusing to look up.

"You don't have to try and fool me, Sasuke. I know you do have feelings for her, so why don't you make it up to her? You think that trying to make her forget about you is better, and it really isn't. I'm not here to continually pester you, although I am disappointed. All she wants is _you,_ Sasuke." With that, he turned to leave. "She's waited long enough."

He sat there into the night, watching the shadows dance across the walls until they consumed him. And even then, he didn't sleep.

* * *

Kosuke frowned, gazing at the listless kunoichi lying motionlessly on the bed. She hadn't touched her food, moving occasionally to use the bathroom or drink water. He knew she had come back from Sasuke's, but had said nothing to him about it. All she'd done all day was cry silently—not even bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes. Her body was twisted towards the wall, curled in on herself and chest shaking. He knew she had probably refused to cry in front of anyone else, but in front of Kosuke, she couldn't pretend.

Her pink hair lay splayed on the mattress, the soft ends curling as they sloped on the pillow. She was beautiful even in grief.

"Sakura…I don't know what happened, but you can't lie in bed forever." He received no response, but he persisted. "In a few days, we'll be let out of prison. We'll have to hunt for houses, apartments even, and—"

"I have an apartment. We can both stay there," she replied shortly. He sighed, deciding to give her until morning. She lapsed back into silence, staring hopelessly at the blank wall. "I asked him if he loved me, or even cared about me…" her voice was soft, but he heard. "He said no." She laughed bitterly at herself, closing her eyes. "I should have known. The answer always was no."

"He's lying," Kosuke countered several moments after the shock wore off. "Can't you tell? Sakura, _believe_ me, he loves you. I can't lie to you. Don't you remember the day he read your mind? Maybe he doesn't know it yet, but he loves you. Trust me."

She said nothing, closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep. Kosuke sighed in frustration, staring down at his feet. He honestly had no idea what was up with the Uchiha—they were both soldiers in war, so didn't he know how important every second was? Carpe diem. Any of them could die today, tomorrow, or much later in the future, which was why living life to its fullest and never holding back was necessary. They had already lost three years, why wait any longer? He would give anything to see Sina, one of his closest friends and one of the only people he had left in Silvermoon—considering she was still alive and willing to take him back that was. Sasuke took time for granted, he noted.

* * *

Naruto swept his wife up into his arms, careful to not jostle her as he did so. His mouth had widened into a giant grin, and he spun her around lightly.

"Hinata," he sang, and she giggled before he set her down. "The council has agreed to free Sakura, and she will immediately be reinstated as Head Medic if she wishes, and also ANBU Captain!" Naruto crowed, and her pearly eyes widened in delight.

"Oh, Naruto! That's wonderful!"

"Did you hear that, baby? Your Godmother is really one of us again…" Naruto said to Hinata's swollen belly, placing feather-light kisses on her stomach, feeling the baby's chakra thrum in harmony with his wife's. Hinata smiled, eyes watery, and she pulled away from his embrace to take the soup off of the stove. She felt her husband sidle up to her and shoo her to the dining room so she could rest.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't cook," Hinata laughed, but Naruto adamantly refused.

"I have to take care of you, Hinata—and our son. We're a family now, the three of us. And we'll be the best parents anyone could ever have." She smiled at his declaration, her heart warming. He had never really known family, besides Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraiya. He was determined to make sure his child didn't have to go through the same pain and loneliness he had—and she knew Naruto would make sure his son got the parents he never had. She rubbed her belly, murmuring to it softly.

"Did you hear that? Your father's going to be the best daddy in the world…and I'll do my best to be the best mommy." She heard him curse as he stumbled around the kitchen, and smiled contentedly. Nothing may go right tomorrow, and the future was uncertain and dark, but she had today to spend with her soon-to-arrive family, and she wasn't going to complain. It was times like these that made life really worth living. And like their baby's father, she vowed to do anything to protect their son.

She just hoped Sakura and Sasuke ended up together just like they were supposed to. Everyone deserved happiness, most of all those two. They surely didn't go through all that for _nothing. _

_

* * *

_I hope I didn't rush into the SasuSaku...


	20. Breathe

It don't feel/look anything like Christmas in Hawai'i T-T

Maybe it's because we forgot to put up the Christmas tree, or that it doesn't dip below the high 60's.

I have nagging doubts I just rushed into the SasuSaku, again. -hits self-

Come on Masashiiii get them together already, and don't kill Sasgay D:

Maybe Santa will grant us this for Christmas.

**

* * *

**

**20**

Sakura turned the lock, stepping into three years' worth of dust. She brought her hand to her mouth and nose, coughing as she stepped inside to let Kosuke in. The morning sun streamed into the apartment, uncovering a thick blanket of dust. She flicked the light on, frowning as it flickered several times before dying. Kosuke's nose wrinkled in disgust as they made their way across the floor. Sakura didn't even want to know what it was like in the kitchen. She made her way to her old bedroom, the door creaking in protest. Her dusty, neat bed lay in the corner, cream sheets musty. Her eyes darted to the pictures on the walls, and she smiled, holding her breath to wipe the glass clean. Kosuke forced the windows open, and turned to see what she'd been looking at. It was the old picture of Team 7, back in their Genin days.

She had long hair then, she remembered. They all looked so innocent…she shook her head, shaking away the memories. Her eyes burned as she thought of Sasuke, and the middle of her filthy apartment was certainly no place to start crying. She fished around in her bag for two surgical masks, glad she'd nicked them from the hospital room. Sakura slipped one over her nose and mouth and handed the other to Kosuke.

"This is pretty disgusting," she commented, voice muffled by the mask. "I suppose we better get to work…I'll clean the bedroom first so we can sleep. Could you clean the bathroom?" He nodded, slipping out of the room quietly.

* * *

Sasuke lingered at the edges of Sakura's chakra, worry settling into relief as he felt her calm energy trail slowly around her apartment. He didn't know why, but he just had to make sure she was safe. He lounged back in the tree, closing his eyes. The very prescence of her chakra comforted him for reasons unknown, but he didn't question it. He masked his own so she couldn't detect him, nor could the ANBU flitting by her house.

His chest hurt just thinking about her. He'd said no, just when she needed him the most. He hoped she understood. If he was around her he'd only hurt her more, something he couldn't live with. He was too distant, to unemotional for her. If he married her, she would be uncomfortable and unhappy. And if they started a relationship, it would hurt her more than not having one at all.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt letting her slip away. He _wanted_ her. Sasuke wanted her with him; he wanted to hold her like he had the other day. But he could never have her. It was too risky. Sasuke made decisions based on fact, not feelings. And he also didn't know how to deal with the warm feeling when he was around her.

He leant his head against the tree, breathing deeply.

* * *

Tsunade examined Sakura's fingers carefully, moving from the proximal phalange to the distal phalange. She'd decided to examine Sakura again. Years of holding the sword and constantly abusing her hands didn't show on them, just like Kosuke's. They were both a medical phenomenon. Hell, the calcaneus bones in her feet weren't even showing any signs of wear, considering how much she'd walked on them her entire life. She pushed on her elbow, finding the nerve. Her arm should've temporarily paralyzed, but she hadn't reacted at all. It was as if they were zombies, the restrictions of the living no longer there, but their bodies not rotten and in perfect working order.

She sat patiently, unaffected by her probing at her organs and bones with chakra.

"Sakura, do you feel pain when you are hit or cut?" Tsunade asked.

"Sometimes. In the heat of the battle I get so into it the pain doesn't hold me back. My injury will be stiff and it'll hurt for a couple of days…but that's it. You must be wondering how I can talk and live and breathe even though I'm supposed to be dead," she smiled wryly. She nodded; anxious to hear what she had to say.

"Our life was given to us by the Lich King's Necromancers. Death magic brought us back to life, not healing resurrection magic like a Druid's, Priest's, Shaman's or Paladin's. My theory is that it was not a complete resurrection; they brought back to life only what was necessary for speech, thought and fight. Obviously, doing a half-job has advantages, seeing as weather, hunger and otherwise fatal hits do not stop me. Another reason to not bring us back to full working order is that whenever they use death magic, life force is slowly leached from them until they become Liches. So the less death magic used, more necromancy," Sakura explained. Tsunade leaned away from her, contemplating this piece of information. It was highly plausible.

"So why doesn't everyone else become a necromancer and resurrect people that way?" Tsunade asked. "It would definitely help a lot in battle."

"For one thing, when a necromancer becomes a lich after resurrecting so many people, the lich isn't like a human. It's basically sacrificing themselves to resurrect. There's not much you can do with a lich. Arthas uses them as foes for death knight initiates. You kill people to bring people back to life, that's why the nations refuse to allow the use of death magic. Occasionally, of course, a few will learn necromancy and disavow their allegiance, and there are many adversaries who practice the art of necromancy, such as the Lich King. Also, like I said, necromancy isn't like a druid's, shaman's priests or paladin's magic. Necromancy uses dark magic to give back life, whereas they use the light. The light allows for true resurrection, where dark magic merely brings it back to a shadow of their original life. In other words, necromancy is a cheap imitation of true resurrection."

Tsunade leaned back against her chair, hand going up to her mouth. What kind of dark magic was this? The death knights were elite, as proved by Sakura and Kosuke. And an entire army fighting against her shinobi would ultimately result in the annihilation of Konoha. She was suddenly immensely grateful for Highlord Darion Mograine and his Knights of the Ebon Blade, not to mention the combined Alliance and Horde. Without them, the ninja world would've surely perished.

"Alright, Sakura…I finished the examination. How are you and Kosuke adapting to Konoha?" Sakura's mentor queried.

"Just fine," she smiled, but it was faked. "It's just…Sasuke. Kakashi told you what happened when he read my mind? I confronted him after that, and asked him if he loved me or even cared about me. Do you know what he said?" she choked out, rubbing back tears. "He said no!"

"Oh, Sakura…" the older woman drew her into a warm embrace, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry. That ungrateful bastard," she glared. "Honestly! I don't know who _wouldn't_ be in love with you, unless…unless he's too scared to admit it." She pulled her almost-daughter closer and whispered several reassurances. "He'll come around. Just wait."

* * *

Sakura collapsed on her bed, tired as hell. She'd managed to buy another bed and had crammed it into her bedroom so neither of them had to sleep on the floor. She would move it into another room later, but they'd only managed to get her bedroom and the bathroom clean. Necessities first. She slipped beneath the covers, falling easily into a deep sleep.

Kosuke wasn't so lucky. He'd never slept outside of the prison in Konoha before tonight, so it was natural he was wary. He dropped off into a light slumber, but was woken by a stifling thundercloud of chakra. He cracked his eyes open, tensed beneath the sheets. What he saw next stunned him a little, but he sighed arrogantly. He _knew_ the guy loved her. Sasuke stood on her open windowsill, dark eyes roving over her figure. Kosuke propped himself up slowly on his elbow.

"Why do you keep doing this to her?" he whispered, careful not to wake the kunoichi. "Hurting her."

"I'm nothing good for her. She'd be unhappy. Letting her choose another man is better for her."

Kosuke snarled in response.

"Idiot. She _loves_ you. When you love someone like she does, there's almost no going back. Believe me. I know from experience. You can only deny it for so long…and I know you love her, too. So stop hurting her and tell her how you feel. She doesn't care if you think she'll be unhappy because being with you will be enough. Give yourself some credit, Sasuke. Don't run from her, either. She's waited enough."

Sasuke bristled slightly, staring down at the strange elf currently inhabiting Sakura's room. It was obvious they'd been through a lot together, and they were what they were; close friends brought together under war and frantic flight from evil. He still couldn't help the twinge of jealousy in his chest. "What are you to her?" the Uchiha wondered quietly.

"A friend and nothing more. If you think giving her someone else is better because you're afraid you're going to hurt her, what you think is right will hurt her even more. Love means taking risks, it means giving your all for her. It also means taking chances and putting everything on the line. So stop hiding, and _please,_ don't hurt her anymore."

"But I'm not—I'm not normal. I can't give her what she wants. She wants love, she wants a happy relationship, she wants someone who can take her out on romantic dates and do sweet things and I can't do that." His voice was pained; he really did want to be the one for her, he really did. But he wasn't.

"No, Sasuke. You love her so much it means you'd give her up if she really wanted another man. That alone is enough to tell anyone you're the best man for her. She doesn't _want_ anyone else but you. Trust me, she's told me all about you, and the way she says your name can tell anyone she's deeply in love with you." Kosuke hoped, hoped, hoped the man would understand. Not only for Sakura's sake, but for his. He saw the way he looked at her, he saw the way he longed to touch her, hold her, but held back. He could also see the regret dancing in his eyes.

"…I'll think about it."

"Don't keep her in the dark any longer than necessary. Please—it's killing her, and its killing me to see her like this." The Uchiha nodded in response and vanished.

* * *

Kosuke was off with Darion Mograine while Sakura stayed and cleaned some more. He knew she really wasn't in the state to do anything, so he begged her to take a day to rest. She'd agreed, much to his relief.

"Kami," Sakura murmured to herself, going through the box of photos she'd found by the coffee table in the living room. Her eyes wet with tears as she flipped through the ones of Naruto's and Hinata's first date. She could feel the grief coming as she saw some of the older ones with Team 7, a brooding Sasuke in every one. She tried to hold the sobs back, but failed. She was hiccupping when Sasuke stepped into the living room, broken-looking and cautious.

"Sakura."

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke?" she choked, frantically wiping her eyes in a vain attempt to hide her tears from him. It was too late though.

"I always make you cry," he murmured sadly, and she didn't know whether to believe her eyes or not. The boy who'd coldly claimed he hadn't loved her or didn't care one bit for her was standing in her living room, regretful and unhappy. "I…I'm sorry for hurting you. I do that a lot, don't I…" She said nothing in response, too thrown by his appearance.

"I want you to know—" he took a step towards her, regained his confidence, and let it all go in one rush. "I _do_ care about you. It hurt me to leave you on the bench when we were thirteen. I felt awful for hurting you and pushing you away, and I still do. I came back just hours after you died, and it _killed_ me. I almost killed myself because you hadn't been able to see your wish, dream and the promise Naruto gave you come true. I was…I was a wreck for the years after your death. I missed you. I'm sorry for hurting you, and I don't know how to make it up to you. I never want to see you cry, because it hurts me too. I can't explain it—I want to know you're safe, I worry about you all the time, and I feel empty and lonely when I can't feel your chakra. My heart _does_ beat for you. _And I love you._" He turned a light pink from his lengthy declaration; it was also the longest thing he'd ever said to her. He'd revealed his feelings for her all in one go. More tears slid down her face, but she gazed at him in wonder. Her hands hung limply at her sides, and her breath choked and caught in her throat. He was staring at her, eyes smoldering.

In one smooth stride he was in front of her, arms wrapping tightly around her and crushing her against his chest, like he'd done in the interrogation room. He pressed his head into her shoulder, tears falling onto her shoulder. Sakura stood, frozen for several minutes before elated sobs burst from her and she hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. Her heart thundered wildly in her chest, and a smile curved her lips.

"You know I'm not romantic, which is what you want, you know I can't do all of those things you want me to do, but I'll try. I'm sorry that I'm not the guy you've always wanted and that it took this long and that I wasn't able to make it back before you died, and that I ran off to Orochimaru the first place, and I always—" he was cut off by her hysterical laughter and kiss to his lips, and he stopped talking.

It was _wonderful. _A rush of something overwhelmed them both, and they slid to the floor, lying down on the carpet and just holding each other. He ran a hand lightly down her side; as if afraid to break her. Sasuke propped himself up on one elbow and the same hand drifted up to her shoulder and neck, smoothing the hair away and placing a kiss on the juncture where her shoulder met her neck. He was being so careful, like he was handling the most precious, most breakable thing in the world—and it made Sakura's heart stutter. His dark, dark eyes did little to slow it, full of passion and fire for _her._

Sasuke kissed the corner of her mouth, sighing against her lips and kissing her again and again. He was still gentle, and after breaking away pulled her close to his chest again, not caring they were lying on the unfinished living room floor. He'd decided to completely let go of his fears and shove away all rational thought. He'd given it his all and even thought it was crappy, Sakura had _smiled_ and now he was holding her and it made it all worth it.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I…thank you. You have no idea…" she paused, sniffling. "You have no idea how much it means to me. I don't—I don't want _anyone_ but you." His hands gripped her waist tightly.

"Aa…Sakura. The real reason why I told you no—it was because I know I'm not all those things you want me to be. I thought giving you to another man, no matter how hard, would be better because he would be all those things you wanted me to be." He knew he had to explain, or she would never get it.

"Even if the perfect man was out there, the dream guy for any girl—I wouldn't ever want him. Because he isn't _you._ And yes, I may want those things, but that doesn't mean I need them. Just knowing you care about me and want to give me only the best is enough for me. I don't care if you can't do romantic things like moonlit dinners and stuff, I just want you." Sakura pulled away to stare at him, still in disbelief _Sasuke_ was holding her and had said everything. He ducked his head and tucked it against her neck, taking a shuddering breath while his stomach leapt. Sasuke felt the faintest smile quirk his lips, and as he breathed in her scent, he knew everything was going to be alright.

They would defeat the Lich King, he would find a way to bring her back to life for real, and maybe he'd marry her, and maybe they would be together just like fate had planned all along.

When Kosuke came home, he stopped dead at the sight of the pair sleeping on the floor, and almost smiled. But the news he had brought from Mograine was too grim. He really didn't want to tell them the news…especially when Sakura had finally gotten what she wanted all her life.

* * *

Hinata screamed in pain, sinking to the floor. Naruto was at her side in an instant, fear in bright blue eyes. He whisked her into his arms and was horrifyingly alarmed by the blood seeping from her pants. He stiffened; someone had been in the room. But who? He had no time for that. He turned and ran full speed to the hospital, kicking down the door and screaming in pure, unadulterated fear. His wife and unborn child were in danger, and he felt his eyes bleed red. He felt a short burst of relief as Tsunade appeared at Hinata's side, but his wife was quickly wheeled off to the emergency room, where he wasn't allowed to go, and the anxiety took over again. Naruto dispatched his most elite group of ANBU to find the criminal, pacing the halls, terrified. He didn't know what was going to happen, and if they were going to be okay. He shut his eyes and wept for his family, his wife, and himself.

* * *

Merry Christmas, everyone :)

I'm so lame I'm on the computer on christmas eve ._.

I intend to write a Christmas oneshot, even if it'll come out after Christmas.

We'll see.


	21. Family

I hope the year 2010 will be better than 2009 for all of us :)

I would've updated sooner, but my dog is sick and he worried me to tears.

But now that we have an appointment with the vet on Wednesday, I'm largely not as worried.

Thank you all for the reviews and story-favorites :D I read them all and feel all warm and fuzzy inside, not to mention it makes my day much better. No joke.

Satoru: 1) "daybreak," 2) "enlightened," 3) "fast learner," 4) "knowledgeable," 5) "perceptive," 6) "persuasive," 7) "understanding," or 8) "wise."**

* * *

****21**

Sasuke shifted, grunting sleepily as he woke. With a slight start, he noticed he was lying on the floor. Not only that, but he was cradling Sakura in his arms. He stared down at the mussed pink hair in wonder, basking in the whole feeling. It was nice to hold someone, he decided. His heartbeat sped up, and he exhaled shakily into her hair. Sakura slept soundly, unaware her partner had woken. Sasuke stood, bringing her to the couch. He pried her fingers from his shirt and sat on the edge, staring at her and running his hands through his hair. Sakura was beautiful. Having heard movement, Kosuke entered.

"Sasuke," he greeted, friendly. But his eyebrows were drawn in stress. "There's…there's been some bad news," Kosuke winced. The blood elf stared at Sakura for several seconds before facing the Uchiha. "The Lich King has unleashed the Scourgalli. Lord Mograine says Stormwind is barely—_barely_ keeping hold. We are losing the battle. Members of the Horde are rushing towards Stormwind as we speak; some already helping. It seems everyone will have to amass together—nobody spread out over the plains. I'm afraid it's the only way we can ensure survival. The only problem is getting to that point." Sasuke grunted and switched his gaze to the pale woman asleep on the couch. He'd lost her once…he couldn't bear to lose her again.

"If your two main factions moved all of your troops and people to your main capital cities then came together, and our countries moved all of ours to Konoha, we could then rendezvous at the halfway point," Sasuke mused. "Of course, the problem would be moving everyone. The convincing part won't be hard. Just tell them truth." Obsidian eyes bore into blue ones, and Kosuke had to give it to him. The Uchiha was pretty smart and gutsy.

"The civilians—"

"I know about the civilians. But unless you want them to die, you can tell them the truth. That's what my country would do, and will do. Tell them what is coming. They will be afraid—and they should be. We cannot lie and tell them everything will be alright. But you have to tell them not to lose hope, and try to help in whatever way they can. Unless they want to die, of course. When it's their life that hangs in the balance, people will do anything." Sasuke looked away from Kosuke, staring once again at Sakura. How could he let her out of his sight? How could he let her go when the matter of her fate would be highly uncertain? He didn't know. Kosuke grunted in agreement.

"I'll propose your idea to Highlord Mograine," the blood elf said. "I'll leave it up to you to tell Sakura."

"Sakura," Sasuke murmured, hand shaking her shoulder gently. "You have to wake up. It's morning." He repeated her name louder and louder until the woman frowned and swatted his hand away.

"S'ske-kun?"

"Aa."

"Wha' time is it…" Sakura mumbled, stretching languidly.

"Time for you to get up," he replied. He waited until she was coherent enough to swing her legs off the couch and brush her teeth. As she walked back into the living room, Sasuke gravely informed her she might want to sit down for the news he was about to deliver. Concerned, she sank down onto the couch beside him, sleepy bottle green making him fight the urge to pull her back to sleep with him. "Kosuke brought news this morning. The Lich King is attacking Stormwind as we speak…but that's not all. He's using the Scourgalli, and Kosuke says they might lose. Bands from the Horde and Alliance are flying in to help…but if our entire world doesn't get together to fight the Lich King, we're as good as dead."

"The Scourgalli? He's using the _Scourgalli_?" Sakura hissed, face pale. "We do need to get together—as fast as possible. This is not good…" she trailed off, scooting closer to him in worry. Sasuke let her throw her arms around his neck and tremble in his arms. "The Scourgalli scared _me_, Sasuke. They scared me when I was still in servitude to the Lich King, even when I knew they wouldn't hurt me. Oh, God…" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair. He kissed her head and drew her closer. He gave her the comfort and warmth she needed, but it wasn't enough to banish the fear and cold feeling in her heart, nor was it enough to banish the worry curling in her abdomen. "How are we going to live…?"

"No," he snapped, harsh. "I'm **not** going to fucking lose you** ever** again. Don't you dare think those words; don't you dare say them." Sakura felt him growl the words, and when she pulled back his eyes were blazing. Her mouth fell in wonder. "Please, Sakura. Don't leave me," he whispered, and she resumed her chokehold on his neck, shuddering into his chest. "You can't. We're going to make it out of this alive, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, breathing in his intoxicating scent and decided that hell be damned if she died again. And Sakura couldn't live if she lost Sasuke—it was just fact. "I missed you," she said quietly into his shirt, and he knew she wasn't talking about the previous years. She was talking about the time—so many years ago, when he'd left for Orochimaru. "So much." Sasuke didn't need to look to see if she was crying. He just knew. So he kissed the corner of her mouth and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"I missed you guys too." After several minutes of comfortable silence, Sasuke spoke up again. "I'll find a way to cure you. I'll make you Sakura again. I swear." Sakura looked at him, and her mouth curled into a smile. He was talking about her—her eyes, her half-revived body, but also, and most importantly, her heart. Sakura also knew this was his equivalent of 'I love you'. She kissed him fiercely.

"Thank you, Sasuke. You don't know how much that means to me."

_Maybe one day, you'll smile for me too._The Godaime shoved her way through frantic medics, yelling at the top of her lungs, barking orders and flinging doctors aside.

* * *

"She's hemorrhaging, Tsunade-sama—"

"WHY CAN'T YOU GODDAMN FOOLS DO YOUR JOB RIGHT? THIS IS THE HOKAGE'S WIFE! SHE'S PREGNANT!" she screeched. "I HAVE HALF A MIND TO FUCKING FIRE YOU!" Tsunade's voice rumbled through the hospital, and Naruto felt some relief Tsunade was working on his wife. Tsunade reached Hinata and immediately placed glowing hands on her stomach. The attacker had stabbed the woman's stomach—luckily, the enemy shinobi had no medical experience, so the wound wasn't fatal. However, the loss of blood and the depth of the cut were dangerous factors. She immediately set to work, ordering someone to get chakra stabilizers for Hinata and soothed the distraught fetus. Tsunade yelled for someone to get a blood transfusion ready—she'd have to time it carefully. She first stopped the bleeding, careful not to disturb Hinata's chakra or the baby's. It was one of the most difficult operations she'd ever performed. The kunai had penetrated the uterus, and was dangerously close to the baby, not to mention the germs it had brought in with it. Tsunade drew the kunai out slowly, performing an exhausting technique to regenerate the tissue. The real danger wasn't over yet. The wound was still unclosed, and there were dangerous bacteria infiltrating the womb. Tsunade quickly drew them out, extracting another strangled scream from the Hokage's wife.

Naruto tensed, watching from outside with worried eyes.

It was no use. On top of it all, the baby had to be born early. If not, the mother or the child—or both—would die. Tsunade screamed to get a sterilized hospital room ready down in the birthing wing of the hospital. She noticed Naruto and yelled at him for them to follow. Tsunade teleported Hinata to a clean bed and closed the wound, informing Hinata she would have to give birth. Naruto reached his wife's side, biting his lip in worry and trying to calm her down. Tsunade gave Hinata an aphrodisiac for the pain and used her chakra to force her to start contractions. The aphrodisiac hadn't spread in her veins fast enough, and Hinata yelped in pain, teeth grinding to brace for the pain. Naruto wiped the tears away, face pale and sapphire eyes full of nothing but worry.

For now, all they could do was waiting until Hinata had dilated enough and was ready to start pushing.

Hours later, Naruto stood gazing at his slightly premature son, and thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful. Besides his wife, of course. She lay in a well-deserved slumber, breath even and undisturbed. There was a tuft of blond at his scalp, and Naruto grinned in pride. The baby had his blue eyes, and looked very much like a second Naruto. Hiashi had been slightly disappointed at the news—this meant that Satoru would not have the Byakugan. The Rokudaime took his time to pair up the similarities between the boy and his mother, noting the shape of his eyes was in perfect likeness to hers. Satoru's mouth bore a striking resemblance to Neji's. It was quite odd remembering that _Neji _was his son's _Uncle_. That and the fact the stoic man was his brother-in-law. Satoru shifted, mouth parting slightly. Naruto felt his grin widen. He wanted to have Sakura and Sasuke be the Godparents of course, but Hinata would probably want someone from her team…he sighed. He wondered how his father – the Fourth Hokage – would have raised him. Having no memories or knowledge of how a father should act, he was scared and more than unprepared to raise a child.

* * *

Hinata raised her head, blinking sleepily. She smiled when she saw her husband's unruly head planted on the bed. The woman glanced at the little 'incubator' their baby was currently being kept in, and hoped everything would turn out alright. She raised herself into a sitting position and was quite glad the two of them had done baby shopping early. Hinata was overjoyed she didn't have to carry around the bloated belly or be ridden with aches and pains that had come with pregnancy any longer. Naruto subconsciously reacted to her chakra, waking and beaming at her.

"He's beautiful, isn't he…" she murmured. Naruto bobbed his head in agreement.

"He has my hair!" the Hokage crowed, dancing back over to Satoru. "So, um…who'll be his Godparents?" Naruto asked, bringing his hands together nervously. He sincerely hoped it wouldn't be Kiba. Ugh. Dogbreath, Godfather to his kids? The thought was unbearable.

"My first choice would be Kiba, but since he's already Godfather to Shino's expecting wife, you can choose who they will be."

"Sakura and Sasuke, no doubt…we can make them someone else, even Kiba," Naruto offered. But Hinata shook her head, smiling.

"Sakura would make an excellent Godmother, and I'm sure you wouldn't have anyone else be Satoru's Godfather." Naruto vehemently denied it, but it was the truth. Even if Kiba had been selected as Godfather to his son, he wouldn't really believe it and would entrust Satoru to Sasuke instead.

"Would Hiashi…um, mind?" Naruto winced. It was no secret the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans were rivals, and Naruto had no doubt the old man would throw a fit at the mention of an Uchiha being his grandchild's Godfather. Hinata's eyes narrowed.

"My father won't dare if he knows what's good for him," she decided, jaw set and determination blazing fiercely in her eyes—something that had rubbed off from Naruto onto her. It was a rather good thing, her rise in confidence. She no longer stuttered in shyness or fainted, and although she blushed sometimes, it was nowhere near the likeness of a tomato. Tsunade came in a half hour later.

"We have good news—luckily for us, the baby had only one month to go before he was supposed to be born, so I don't think anything serious will happen. We'll keep Hinata-san in here for several more days, and Satoru will stay for a week, just in case," she smiled. "Hinata-san is fine, although I want her to come back in a week to make sure everything has gone fine, and to make sure she is alright after the labor. I'll give you a list of when to come in for Satoru's shots and checkups…good luck, you two. And if you ever need help, advice, a babysitter—I'm always here."

"I dunno, baa-chan," Naruto joked. "I mean, your status as an alcoholic and everything…"

"Baka!" Tsunade fumed. "I wouldn't dare get drunk around an infant! And I thought being Hokage would've taught you some respect! If your son hadn't just been born I would've taught you a very violent lesson!" The busty woman stormed out of the hospital room—but not before tossing him a grin. Hinata reprimanded him sharply.

"She's right, you know. Tsunade-sama is our elder and she _is_ the Godaime…not to mention one of the best healers this nation as ever seen. She does owe some respect." Naruto blinked—it had come off as a joke and turned into something nasty. He sighed and apologized to his wife, and their attention was diverted as Satoru uttered a small cry. It seemed the entire family was awake now. Naruto smiled. _His_ family.

* * *

"Hokage-sama summons you to the hospital," droned one of the ANBU. "He says it is urgent." Sakura stumbled to her feet, pulling on a light jacket and hurrying out the door in slight alarm. The man had disappeared before she could ask any questions. She sincerely hoped no one had been injured. She pulled chakra to her feet, flying down the street. It seemed Sasuke had been summoned too—she saw him flash up to the door. She hastened her pace.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura? Did Naruto summon you too?" at her nod, he mused. "I wonder what happened." They climbed the stairs two at a time before reaching room 117. The two shinobi burst in, and froze in surprise.

"Na—Naruto?" Sakura's mouth fell open. "Hinata-san, you had your child?" At this, the purple-haired woman nodded, smiling happily. "He's so adorable!" Sakura smiled, hugging Naruto fiercely in congratulations. "I can't believe I missed all of this…" she murmured, crossing over to get a good look at her best friend's son.

"His name is Satoru," announced Naruto, extremely proud. Sakura smiled at the tiny child with his daddy's hair and eyes. Sasuke came up behind her, staring at the boy also. "And the reason we called you here urgently was because…well…how would you two like to become Satoru's Godparents?" At this Sakura whirled, blue eyes brimming with tears. She flung her cool arms around Naruto's neck, hugging him fiercely once again and Hinata also. Sasuke smiled, the lightest lift of his lips.

"Dobe…I really hope he doesn't have your brains."

"Hey!" Naruto cried, narrowing his eyes. "Just because I had kids first doesn't mean you have to get so jealous and mean, teme!" Sasuke bristled.

"I am **not** jealous," he growled, glaring at Naruto. It then softened as he glanced back at the miniature Naruto. "But I accept," he went on. "I'll be his Godfather—I'll take care of him to the best of my abilities if anything happens to you or Hinata." Naruto crushed him in a bear hug, which Sasuke wasn't too fond of, and Hinata thanked him.

"I'm glad to hear that, Sasuke-san. I trust both of you to care for Satoru if anything happens to us," Hinata said.

"Aa," the Uchiha replied, watching Sakura coo at the boy. He thought it would be nice to see her cooing at _their_ child one day. He froze, cheeks dusting red and turning away from the scene. Naruto smirked at him knowingly. "I'm leaving," Sasuke murmured, halfway to the door before turning to Sakura. "Coming?"

Sakura smiled, said her goodbyes and left side by side with Sasuke.

"…did Sasuke just ask Sakura to come with him?" Naruto stared, eyes wide. Hinata beamed and nodded, glad the pair was finally (seemingly) falling in love. Naruto grinned and danced over to his son, bragging. "Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan finally got together!" he crowed, grinning at Satoru. The baby cooed at the sound of his father's obviously happy voice and smile, and Hinata smiled at them.

* * *

Sakura followed Sasuke to an obviously expensive restaurant, by which demanding what he was doing.

"Taking you out to dinner," he said simply, grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. "I invited Kosuke, too. We'll discuss plans. I picked this one because I can request a table for privacy, and the entire clan's fortune has gone to me, therefore you shouldn't worry about the cost…and I owe you."

Sakura had to hand it to him—he'd managed to think of everything. She still didn't like the idea of him taking her out to an extremely expensive restaurant, but knew he wouldn't budge and inch. He'd made his decision and he was going to stick with it. That she knew from past experiences, so she smiled and thanked him and kissed his cheek, and they talked as they waited for Kosuke to arrive.


	22. Love

I would have updated sooner, but my dog lost the battle and died several months ago.

I loved him very much, and therefore was quite the emotional wreck all of January and most of February, and quite unable to write.

I have a new puppy, same breed - but she contracted Canine Parvovirus from the petstore we bought her at. She better get better. And she will. I can't let myself think negatively ._.

Thank you to all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, story-alerting, author alerting etc.

It means my stories are liked and read, which means a lot to me, and it really makes my terrible 2010 better, even if it's just the small things.

-Katsuko-Chan

PS.

I put tragedy because it was sad, but I realize now it usually hints at character death. So it will be changed to angst :)

**

* * *

22**

Kosuke clasped his hands together on the table, looking troubled. The Alliance had smashed the bridge in the middle of the moat surrounding Stormwind, preventing the scourge from crossing. Shamans called down the force of the wind, making the waters churn and rage violently towards the Lich King's army, making Stormwind inaccessible by boat. The moat was now a miniature version of the sea, and every unfriendly Gryphon they shot down from either air or land. Sakura seemed wilted beneath the weight of what he had told them, one hand buried in her hair, the other lying limply in her lap.

"We must fly to Stormwind," she announced, mouth dry at the thought of facing the Lich King. "We must help our fellow Death Knights in whatever way possible—we could help raise armies and help repel them with blasts of wind…" Sakura mused, and Sasuke's jaw clenched.

"You just came back," he growled. "I'm not going to lose you from my sight ever again. You have to understand, Sakura. I've been fighting to find you for _years_, and the minute I find you, you want to leave."

"Sasuke, if the Lich King wins this war, I _will_ die. He will make sure of that, because I betrayed him. I _don't_ want to leave you, and I won't. If you must, come with me to Stormwind. The war comes first, before everything else. We are both Shinobi, our country comes before us, and you_ know_ that. If we want to live the world comes first. We have to stop the Lich King. Besides, Kosuke and I would be great assets to the battle—I used to be Scourge Commander, Sasuke. I know a lot of things, and we can update Lord Mograine on things he left too early to find out about." Sakura reached for him, but he pulled away. His eyes darkened and he refused to look at her.

"Fine," he spat. "I know; I know you have to go." Sasuke pushed away from the table and slapped more ryou down than necessary, striding from the restaurant, posture stiff and pained. Sakura gave a shuddering sigh, pressing her hands to her face. Tears fell onto the tablecloth.

"I hate this war," she said quietly.

"I know," Kosuke murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear, away from her tear-stained face. "He understands, and he loves you. He just…needs time. I know you understand why," he soothed.

* * *

Sakura knocked several times on the door of Sasuke's apartment, but received no reply. She broke in again and slipped her shoes off quietly, padding down the hall. She could feel his agitated chakra in his bedroom, said a quick prayer and made her way to his room. Sakura was careful to keep her chakra masked, alerting him to her prescence only when the door creaked open. He started at her entrance, turning away quickly as he saw who it was. Sakura wasn't sure, but she thought she had seen tears.

"Sasuke?" she breathed, closing the door and leaning against it. "I love you. I really do. But…I have to do this. To protect you—us—everyone. I know how you feel," she added. "_I do. _How do you think I felt when you left us? I really don't want to bring this up, but I didn't even know _if_ you were alive or dead. I just knew you never wanted to come back." Sakura's eyes welled up with tears, but she kept going. "When you joined Akatsuki—how do you think I felt? You abandoned us for power, Sasuke. I know you thought I had died—but you don't know all those years you were gone. You left us for more than six years, Sasuke. Those were the worst years of my life." She was crying now, and spoke through strangled sobs. "So _please_ don't be like this, not now. Not when I need you." Sakura was trying her hardest to make him understand, to reach him through the impenetrable walls of his. She knew his pain. She couldn't lose him either. "At least you'll know where I am," she cried. "Naruto and I didn't even know what side of the goddamned country you were on, we didn't even have contact with you! You wanted us to give up when we were trying our hardest to just get you back home. So don't tell me you're afraid of losing me, because I damn well lost you for six fucking years!" She spun on her heel and was out the door, trying not to sob as she fled down the stairwell. Sakura couldn't believe she'd said those things to him—she knew he was incredibly guilty and pained about it. She felt absolutely horrible for bringing it up, but it had just…come out. She was trying to make a point, but had spiraled the situation dangerously out of control. Now Sasuke was bound to feel even _worse_.

Sakura threw several talismans into her pack, blinking furiously as she tried not to cry. She whirled when the door opened, momentarily frightened. It was only Kosuke. She'd been afraid because she thought it was Sasuke, and she didn't know what to say to Sasuke just yet. Kosuke began to pack, throwing his own bag down beside hers. Sakura let her fingers flutter out to his shoulder in quiet gratitude, and his mouth quirked up in the smallest of smiles. She was glad to have someone who knew why she was doing this, someone who understood and was willing to follow her.

"We'll win this war," Kosuke murmured. "Because if we don't, our lives our forfeit. We've fought too hard and too long just to stay alive. We won't give up just yet. We won't let the Lich King take control of us again." They continued to fix up their belongings in silence, absorbing what they were going to do.

"Kosuke?" Sakura asked. "What if…what if I have to go back?" The Blood Elf turned to face her, and noted that she had never looked so small. Sakura was delicate beneath her shell; she was sensitive behind her concrete walls. He didn't have to ask what she meant. Sakura was intelligent—they both knew that her being forced to work undercover and go _back_ to the Lich King was an option, no matter how unfavorable. They had to do anything to win the war. "If I must, I will. But how can I go back?"

* * *

Satoru really was a spitting image of his father. For one, he'd instantly gurgled and cooed happily at the smell of ramen. The Hokage danced around their dining room in celebration, while Hinata watched him with a smile on his face. Their son was already so fond of his father—and it warmed her heart immensely to see Naruto so happy. When Neji came to see his nephew and heard the startling news, he'd brought his hand up to his face with a groan. Out of all the mannerisms and likes Satoru could've gotten from Naruto, he had inherited the apparently genetic love for _ramen_. Not to mention the shock of blond hair and baby blue eyes. At least he didn't have the Byakugan, Neji decided. Although it was disappointing, he didn't know what he would do if he saw a miniature Naruto running around with white eyes.

Hinata smiled as Naruto came (quite loudly) into the kitchen, singing "Where's my baby boy!" and upon finding Satoru slung across Hinata's back, plucked him out and held up him, twirling the boy in slow, careful circles. Satoru gurgled, bright blue eyes wide and happy. Naruto smiled, nuzzling into his son's stomach, who responded with soft cooing. So Satoru liked cuddling, too? It was almost instinctual for Naruto—ever since he and Hinata started sharing a bed, he'd always burrowed into her, curling his tanned limbs around her petite body. The first night had been her red and warm. She supposed it was part of the fox spirit that affected him. Naruto often jumped on all fours when leaping through the forest, and when he slept he burrowed into anything he could find. She wondered if Satoru had inherited some of those as well.

One night, as Satoru was asleep in his high chair and drool ran down his face, Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled softly.

"He's beautiful," he sighed. "I just wish…I just wish I knew how to be a father." She watched him look with sad, sad eyes at their baby boy, and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Just because you never knew your parents doesn't mean you'll be a terrible father. You're already one of the best I've seen, Naruto. You always bound over to him, being so gentle and careful—Satoru loves you, Naruto," Hinata smiled. "Especially when you come home and pick him up, he just lights up with joy." Naruto pulled his chair to hers, arms encircling her waist and nuzzling into her neck. Naruto told her he'd do the dishes since she had cooked, so Hinata took Satoru into her arms and climbed into their gigantic bed. Naruto joined her a little later, pulling his son on top of his chest and the other arm curling around his wife. Hinata smiled at them—and cuddled into her new, fragile family, kissing her son's forehead and smoothing his hair before curling into her husband.

"You know, Hinata?" Naruto asked the next morning. "Satoru sure looks like me, but he sleeps exactly like you." Still muddled from sleep, she raised her head to find their son had curled into an exact replica of Hinata's form, snuggling close to his father's chest. It seemed Satoru loved burrowing, too—but Hinata was glad he picked up at least one trait from her.

Satoru wasn't all about his dad—Hinata had her moments, too. For example, sometimes she lift Satoru up to cuddle with him and play, and he'd coo and gurgle and she'd kiss his forehead. He snuggled into her most of the time, watching quietly as she moved around the house.

* * *

Sasuke sat above the Hokage monuments, staring at the village he'd deserted years ago. Didn't Sakura _understand_? He'd just gotten her back; he was never going to let her leave. But even as he kicked the rubble angrily, he soon realized what she'd told him was true. He didn't have any right to get angry. After all, he was the one who had truly left them; betrayed them. He hadn't wanted them; he hadn't even sent a letter. In fact, Sasuke had even tried to kill them. Whatever he was going through at the moment, no matter how hard to deal with was nothing compared to the strife Sakura and Naruto had toiled through. Sakura had loved him back then, and he hadn't given her any credit. Hell, he hadn't even been a good friend, or an acquaintance or ally much less. Sasuke breathed a heavy sigh, turning to face the brilliant sunrise.

He honestly deserved for her to be ripped away just when he realized how much she did matter to him, but Sasuke selfishly tried to stop it. He was a greedy, power-hungry man. And despite how many times he vowed to never hurt her again somewhere he went wrong. He could still see her tears reddening apple green eyes and staining her cheeks. Sasuke tilted his head backwards to gaze at the sun, knowing he would somehow come up with an acceptable apology. He couldn't promise Sakura anything because he always broke them, no matter what.

Sasuke knew he would give anything for Sakura. He knew he would do anything for her. (Like the way his brother had given up everything for him.) She was all that he needed, but—didn't she know that? He knew he could be pretty vague sometimes. Sasuke knew now that he would have to prove himself to Sakura. He knew that he would have to reassure her, that even though he would try as desperately as he could to not let her go, it didn't change the fact he loved her one bit.

Sasuke stared out towards the horizon, his eyes skimming over the few people littering the streets. War was a horror. It stripped people of their families; of their homes.

* * *

Suigetsu sank down beside Karin, watching her attempt to make a fire. The water-user angled his head to the side, amused with her progress. She had all the right material; everything necessary in order to make it burn. But she was lighting it in the wrong place, which would explain why it wasn't catching fire. He watched as she grew frustrated, cursing the box of matches, wondering loudly if they were wet. Karin pushed back her glasses in frustration, running a sooty hand through disheveled crimson hair. He watched as she threw match after match on the ground, further stamping on it angrily with her foot. When her match supply began to run dangerously low, Suigetsu reached around her smoothly and five-fingered the matches from her hand, breathing on her neck to temporarily distract her. A toothy grin lit his face as she stilled, pulse racing and frozen.

"You're doing it wrong," the shark-nin murmured huskily, moving and setting it almost instantly ablaze. Karin screeched in indignation, demanding to know as to _why_ the hell he hadn't shown it to her before, _goddamnit_! "You never asked," Suigetsu smirked cockily, retreating to the other side of the fire. Karin huffed and turned away from the infuriating ex mist-nin. They had a somewhat comfortable silence for about twenty minutes, until—

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" ricocheted around the clearing. Suigetsu paused, fingers curled into his lavender shirt, half lifted above his sculpted chest. He paused to stare at her, cocking one eyebrow.

"I'm hot," he stated bluntly. Karin blushed lightly at the impressive display of abs and the double meaning of his words. "Do you mind? I'm just trying to get comfortable…oh…am I _seducing_ you?" Suigetsu waggled his eyebrows, and Karin threw her pack at him.

"Of course not, you hideous fish!" Karin whisper-yelled in retaliation. Yes, she found his body extremely attractive—but she would never let him know. "Your gross body turns into _water_!" Karin growled. "How would that ever be attractive?" she smirked at him and settled against her rolled up bedroll. Suigetsu just glanced at her red cheeks and smiled to himself. Suigetsu lounged against his bedroll, dozing off to sleep when Karin woke him 30 minutes later. "Suigetsu?" she whispered, smug attitude gone. He sleepily opened his eyes, assessing her to make sure she wasn't hurt. He yawned, a long tooth poking out over his lower lip. He propped himself up with his elbows, staring at her intently. She was somewhat distressed.

Karin glanced at him with a blush beginning to form—he was so goddamn sexy when he was sleepy.

"What's wrong?" Suigetsu mumbled, forcing himself to become more alert. Karin looked kind of small—not as big and fierce as she usually was, now subdued. The fiery redhead's lower lip trembled, and suddenly he was looking at a whole side of Karin he'd rarely seen. He raised himself into a sitting position, forgetting that he was half-naked. He held his arms out when she couldn't form a reply, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. "Come here," he soothed and Karin slid into his embrace, biting back sobs against his shoulder. Suigetsu glanced at her bedroll, rumpled and obviously slept in. He supposed she'd had a bad dream, and let her stay like that in his arms, where they both forgot and slept into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

"I'll give you all of me. I can't promise I'll never hurt you, nor can I promise you that I will never make you cry. But I will always be there to say sorry, to wipe your tears and to try and make it better. And in exchange for your wounds you can have each and every part of me." Sasuke stared into Sakura's eyes, his onyx ones alight with passion, voice dark and husky. He'd grabbed her head, placing it open-palmed on his chest as her fingers curled into the fabric. He was standing at her dusty doorstep, watching as her mouth fell open and tears glittered in her blue eyes. She needed to know—she needed to know that he loved her more than she could ever possibly imagine. She needed to know he was entirely _hers_ and always would be.


	23. Leaving

So my life's been a giant wreck lately, as you may or may not – my dogs died, (iloveyoutwoverymuch), I lost a friend, and I just broke up with my boyfriend.

But I'm taking my chances with another puppy in May and I'm finally back on track with writing. Which took like… four months. D: Some other good news is that school ends in a couple of weeks, which will definitely give me more time to pick up the pace on this story.

I would like to thank you all for waiting, reviewing, favoriting and story-alerting. Thank you, because it makes me smile when my whole day has been going wrong~

AND KISHIMOTO WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM. I WANT SAKURA AND SASUKE TO BE TOGETHER ALREADY. SASUKE HAS TO REALIZE THAT ALL HE NEEDS IS SAKURA AND SHE'LL BEAT HIM UP AND HE'LL APOLOGIZE AND THEY'LL GET MARRIED AND HAVE PLENTY OF PRETTY PINKHAIRED BABIES. T-T

OMG EVIL NARUTO WHAT. (Anyone else read 492?)

* * *

_Recap_

"I'll give you all of me. I can't promise I'll never hurt you, nor can I promise you that I will never make you cry. But I will always be there to say sorry, to wipe your tears and to try and make it better. And in exchange for your wounds you can have each and every part of me."

* * *

Sasuke stared into Sakura's eyes, his onyx ones alight with passion, voice dark and husky. He'd grabbed her head, placing it open-palmed on his chest as her fingers curled into the fabric. He was standing at her dusty doorstep, watching as her mouth fell open and tears glittered in her blue eyes. She needed to know—she needed to know that he loved her more than she could ever possibly imagine. She needed to know he was entirely _hers_ and always would be. Sakura stared into Sasuke's shirt in wonder, pulling back slightly.

"Sasuke—" she started, but he quickly dipped his head down to shush her, dropping butterfly kisses down her cheek. He breathed out onto her face, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. He finally opened his eyes.

"Please tell me you'll say yes," Sasuke whispered, arms wrapped around her waist. "Because I need you." He clutched her closer to him, moving her head over his pounding, erratic heart. And then Sakura understood. She exhaled heavily, burrowing her head deeper. After a long moment of silence, she finally spoke.

"But you understand why I have to go, right?"

After a moment's hesitation, Sasuke pulled away to stare down into her eyes firmly. Once he was sure he had her full attention, he opened his mouth. "Not without me. You can go, but only if I go with you." He glared at her, brow furrowed and obsidian orbs alight with furious fire. Sakura grabbed his hand and began to lead him away from her door, turning to back to smile at him when he followed hesitatingly.

"Well, we'd better train together so we can fight together," she said. Sasuke smiled and quickly caught up with her, hand engulfing Sakura's own.

It was hard. Sasuke was still lightning fast, able to dodge the slashes of Sakura's heavy sword and able to parry them away, but all of her techniques had changed. Her predominant attacks were no longer the chakra enhanced punches – no, now they had evolved into channeling through the sword and forming into other spells. They were complete opposites now; even in jutsu. As Sasuke's Katon: _Gōkakyu_no Jutsu hurtled towards his pink-haired teammate, she quickly countered with Hungering Cold, purging the space around her of heat. It quickly froze Sasuke's fire and he turned to Chidori, cursing silently. Sakura quickly cast Mind Freeze, stopping his jutsu in its tracks. The lightning flickered around him and disappeared as he stood stunned. When he recovered Sakura's sword was suddenly at his throat and she was smirking behind him.

"Things have changed, Sasuke-kun," she said excitedly, and with a tug of his chest he realized she had added the suffix subconsciously. Before Sakura knew what was going on, the sword thudded on the ground and she was pinned against the wooden post she used to use for kunai practice.

"Say it again," Sasuke breathed. "Please." His mind was spinning, butterflies throwing themselves against his stomach, heart beating wildly against his chest. As Sakura's lips formed the name 'Sasuke-kun', his mouth crashed on hers, long fingers twisting in choppy rosette locks, his other hand wrapped firmly around her waist. Sasuke was kissing her in the desperation he hadn't known he had – the strength of the determination was much stronger than the will for revenge, and he now knew why love was always stronger than hate. His grip on her loosened somewhat, though she still had little room to move. Sasuke exhaled gustily onto her collarbone, eyes squeezed shut against her neck. He was holding her in desperation, clutching her to him like they would mold together and form one. He didn't know what he would do if she refused him – which was why he was using all of him to save them. He pulled back so he could see her face, panting harshly. "I'll save us. I'll do _whatever_ it takes if only you'll say yes." When she didn't reply, Sasuke pressed on, tears forming in his eyes. "Sakura, please. I _need_ you."

"Sasu—"

"No, Sakura. Listen to me, _please_. You were right, okay? And I'm _sorry_. But if you let me – if you give me one more chance, I'll fix us. I'll make everything okay. So please, because I love you. And I don't know how I'll live without you."

"_Sasuke._" She said, blue eyes dark. When his eyes met hers, her mouth slammed on his and she kissed him for all she was worth. "Take me to your house – the district – the training grounds – show me all of it."

Sasuke's world lit up then, because she meant the world to him and even though she had not said it directly, he knew she was going to stay. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and closed his eyes as the fire ate them up and they vanished into nothing. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed the large fans painted on the walls around them. She stared up at Sasuke in amazement. (It was the first time someone other than an Uchiha had been inside the walls in a very long time.) Her hands fluttered to his hands as he squeezed his eyes shut, drawing a deep breath. And when he opened them, he wasn't alone. For the first time in his life since the massacre, it wasn't lonely or haunting. With Sakura, it transformed from horrifying into something to be explored. The gory scenes of the massacre flashed across his eyes when he turned to the walls and some of the ground, but it vanished when Sakura's thumbs rubbed soothingly on his hands.

"Are you—"

"I'm fine." Sasuke held her hand more firmly and pushed his way down the empty street, head held high. Sakura walked beside him, reflecting on how she used to walk behind him – and now, they were side by side. "Here," he said shortly, opening the door with a little force. He stepped in, not bothering to remove his shoes. Once inside, Sasuke stood still for several seconds before the grief washed over him. He fell against the wall and slid down, dropping Sakura's hand as his fingers fisted with his hair. He shuddered a breath and choked back a sob, knowing the feel of death still hung around the empty house. But he wasn't alone this time, he remembered as arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a warm body. "Let's go," he said roughly. "I can't do this – not today." Sasuke held Sakura as tightly as he could as they shut the front door and refused to let go even after they were out in the moonlight. He didn't tell her where they were going as he led her down another street, slipping into the forest and finally ending up in a large training field. "The secret Uchiha training grounds," Sasuke told her huskily, looking at Sakura with burning eyes.

She knew what it meant, why he was showing her all of it. So Sakura threw her arms clumsily around his neck and they held each other until the sun rose over the mountains and lit on two figures laying in the grass, one asleep and the other wrapped tightly around her.

* * *

When Suigetsu woke, the first thing he noticed was that someone's legs were entwined with his – and the second thing he noticed almost had him scrambling back in surprise. Bright red hair was tucked beneath his chin, tickling his bare chest. The surprise changed to an intense flare of passion, the arm around her waist pulling her tighter against him. He drew his arm up and ran his hands down curve her body, right above her breasts and dipping where her ribs ended and the smooth plane of stomach began. Unaware to Suigetsu, Karin was actually awake. She'd been awake for the past twenty minutes, lying protected in his embrace. It took all her willpower to stay still and relaxed as he ran a hand down her body, his throat rumbling in satisfaction. It was almost over when he nuzzled into her head, content sigh escaping his lips. Her pulse quickened as the hand on her waist slid across her flat stomach and pulled flush against his body, legs hooking around hers. Karin's eyes began to water at his obvious display of affection – how long had he liked her like this? She'd always been a bitch to him ever since day one. Karin couldn't control the sniffles that slipped out, and her cover was ruined as Suigetsu withdrew a little and rolled her over.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing a hand soothingly on her back. Karin's lip quivered and she threw herself into him again, sniffling against his chest. "Hey, hey—" he began and was quickly cut off.

"I've been such a _bitch_ to you all this time and I didn't know!" she wailed, looking away from. "I'm sorry," she sniffled, "I don't really deserve your comfort." Karin held on anyway, knowing she should've attempted to withdraw but her legs and arms just wouldn't untangle themselves. Suigetsu shook his head, chuckling softly.

"Karin, I'm always an asshole, so it doesn't matter – we're even," he tried to reassure her, kissing the corner of her mouth gently. "If anything I deserved it," Suigetsu laughed. "So don't worry, alright?" He ran his hands through her hair, tucking her head against his neck and pulling her closer. "So let's go back to bed," he whined, wrapping his legs more securely around hers and closing his eyes.

"Okay," she sighed, wiping her tears away.

* * *

Sakura's deathcharger pounded relentlessly through the forest, glowing hooves leaving freezing impressions in the earth. They burst onto the street, whipping past civilians in a display of grace and power. She rode the horse with breakneck speed, skidding along the corner and sprinting through the Eastern gates of Konoha. Mograine's new post defending Konoha was just several miles away, and the information she had was far too valuable to be carried by a mission bird or summoning and she'd been summoned to deliver it herself.

The wind whipped her rosette locks into a frenzy, dancing heartlessly against her skin and slicing unseen cuts on her face. Time was not her friend, Sakura knew. So she about rode her horse into the ground. She flew over the guards surrounding the blackened ring of land, sliding off the harshly panting horse and hurrying inside the tent to hand the letter to Mograine. He scanned it quickly, eyes widening in horror.

"We have to hurry." His voice was low and grim and promised unwanted horrors. "We leave tomorrow. You are welcome to stay."

"No," Sakura interrupted firmly. "I will come to Stormwind. I will defend the city like it was my homeland." She darted out of the tent and quickly dismissed her horse, flying into the trees. She flickered across the vast expanse of green, a blur of blue and pink. Once safely in the village, she teleported to her apartment and began to pack supplies into her knapsack and saddlebags. "Send this to Sasuke for me, will you?" Sakura asked Katsuyu, placing the letter on the slug's back. The miniature Katsuyu nodded and disappeared.

She knocked the medical supplies off the shelf and threw them hastily into her pack. She would organize it on the zeppelin or boat – whichever was fastest. Right now, she just didn't have the time. She waited for Sasuke to appear, packing clothes and more supplies. He flickered behind her just as she threw several toiletries into her saddlebag, arms wrapping around her waist and stilling her movements. He buried his head into her back, sucking in ragged breaths.

"This soon?" he asked regretfully, breath coming out hot and warming her back. "But I just got you back…" Sasuke let his voice trail off into silence and spun her around to voice him, nuzzling into her neck softly and bringing her as close as physically possible. "When do we leave?" he brought his head up to glare passionately into her eyes, telling her that his accompaniment was _not_ a question. It was an order. The minute "tomorrow morning" left her lips, Sasuke was pulling her to her bed. "Just…" he started, but Sakura understood. He buried himself within her embrace, kissing her neck and collarbone and every part of her face he could reach. It was possible either of them could die defending Stormwind. So Sasuke spent the majority of his night curled around her, tucking her into his body and shielding himself in her embrace.

When Sakura woke up, Sasuke was gone. Her eyes shifted to the clock - four in the morning. He must be packing, she mused. She sat up and stretched, knowing it would be useless to sleep for just an hour. She decided to spend the time scouting around the house for things she might have missed and placing minor enchantments on the doors and windows, preventing any intruders from entering the house. She began to carefully strap on her armor when it drew close to five, hefting her Greatsword across her back. The minute she turned her back to lock the door, someone brushed the hair on her neck away and kissed it softly. She had tensed and was about to throw them off into the nearest building, but Sasuke's familiar chakra signature stopped her just in time.

"Let's go." His eyes were unreadable, black as the night and still just as stunning as the first day she'd ever looked into his eyes. Sakura nodded in assent, stepping onto the street and murmuring the incantations needed to summon her steed. Black energy roiled in her hands as she called her Deathcharger to her, eyes opening at the soft whinny. Sasuke had already untied his horse and had just swung himself up into the saddle. Sakura followed suit, both of them breaking the horses into a quiet canter. This might be the last she ever saw of Konoha, so Sakura took a long, hard last look before disappearing into the forest towards the camp alongside Sasuke.

* * *

They had been organized into partners for sleeping quarters; though it was clear they would not all fit on the same zeppelin. The thought placated Sakura some, their numbers were too vast for one of the largest airships around, but she was still fearful. Kosuke had been sent with the first group – to act the Ebon Blade speaker for the Blood Elves that were going to aid Stormwind in the defense.

Sakura shifted and settled lower into her bulky pack, feeling the wind toss her hair and chill her face, staring up into the rising sun. She peered through the cracks of the weathered wood and mentally shuddered at the long, long way down. The structure often groaned and creaked, something that hardly reassured her. But Sasuke's thigh touching hers lent her some of his warmth and security, leading her to stare blatantly at his face. Though worried as he was, Sasuke refused to show it and sent her a slightly arrogant smirk which made her heart flip and lifted her spirits some. She shut her eyes as they waited for the next zeppelin, thinking of nothing but the wind roaring in her ears and Sasuke's comforting body close to her own.


	24. Decisions

"the human heart is my new inspiration, because it never gets tired or gives up or stops going until the day it dies" – me

I SUCK AT UPDATING.

I GOT A NEW PUPPY. HE DIDN'T GET PARVOVIRUS. OR HEARTWORMS.

MANGA SCANLATIONS ARE NO MORE; ZIP, NADA, FMLFMLFML.

I JUST CELEBRATED MY BIRFFDAY.

I'M STILL ANGRY ABOUT THE NO-MORE-SCANLATIONS.

Thank you for reading and reviewing AND WHY AM I SO _SLOW_.

But really; it means a lot to me. Every review I get makes me smile like an idiot and have people in public stare at me because I'm smiling at my phone for no reason.

* * *

**24**

The trip to Stormwind was long. Sakura had just finished ridding her armor of kinks and dents, currently curled up against Sasuke's side on the bed. They weren't exactly cuddling, just lying side by side. The loud drone of the engines grated constantly on their ears, but they got used to it after a while. Sakura turned her head to stare out the window – they were flying above the clouds, seemingly floating above the gray and white mass of fluff. The takeoff had been terrifying; the entire zeppelin had shuddered away from the dock and seemed to falter momentarily before lifting back higher into the air. She'd been on Gryphons before, but the zeppelin was not a living animal with infallible wings. She turned back to see Sasuke simply watching her, head propped up by one arm and the other laying on his side. She blushed lightly at the intensity of his gaze, dark eyes smoldering with affection.

"Sakura," he rasped, swinging himself on top of her and kissing her hungrily, hands and legs bracing his weight above her body. Because it might be the last time they ever were together – and he wanted to make the most of it. She responded in turn, smiling against his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck. He fell into her embrace; crashed, slammed. He had fallen hard, but that was okay, because he'd fallen for her. He didn't care that she had his heart to make or break; he didn't care as long it was hers.

A brief twenty minutes later, Sakura sat amongst the mess of objects strewn across her bed, tucking and packing items neatly into her bag. Sasuke watched her somewhat grumpily from the other bed, restless without her in his arms. She'd pushed him away though, claiming he was "distracting" her and that she needed to focus on re-packing. Another ten minutes slid by painfully slow, and she wasn't even close to being halfway done. Sasuke may have been a bit clingy, but considering that either or both of them could die the next time they touched solid ground, he was barely being affectionate at all. Another five minutes crawled through, and he decided he couldn't take it anymore. The Uchiha got up, strode silently for the bed, clearing a Sasuke-shaped space behind her, sinking into the mattress and draping his legs on either side of hers. He folded his arms around her waist, bringing her flush against him. His heart thudded against her back as he dropped his head into her hair. Sakura opened her mouth to reprimand him, but when all he did was sigh into her hair and inhale deeply, it closed into a smile and she drank in his quiet affection. It felt nice to feel his warmth around her, and she leaned into him as he leaned into her.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered, and Sakura's world exploded with blinding brilliance. She froze, muscles trembling, wondering _did I hear that right_? She had to remember how to breathe, and she did, sucking in lungful after lungful of glorious, burning air. She twisted around awkwardly between his legs to stare at him, eyes wide with wonder. He'd said it once before, but for some reason it affected her more than it did then. Perhaps it was because he wasn't trying to prove himself to her, perhaps it was because it hadn't come with another heart-stopping declaration. Perhaps she'd thought he'd said the words "I love you" the first time in the heat of the moment, but_ this_ was real. She smiled at him, beautiful and glittering, and she murmured the words back into the shell of his ear. They didn't kiss but simply held each other, until Sakura remembered the unfinished work and lifted her legs from around his waist, rubbing at the imprint of bandages and kunai handles on her skin. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair as she packed, hands smoothing at the wrinkles in her shirt, legs warm and long beside hers. He trailed butterfly kisses up her neck, caresses light and adoring. Sakura's stomach fluttered and jumped with each kiss, biting her lip to keep in the smile.

He grabbed her and pulled her with him against the mattress when she finally placed the pack on the wooden floor, enjoying her lithe body flat against his. His fingers tugged on her hips and molded warmly against her back, slipping under the covers and taking her with him. She hummed against his collarbone, breath kissing his skin. Sasuke closed his eyes, breathing in as much of her as possible. They laid in a cocoon of sheltered warmth beneath the blankets, listening to the ship groan and the wind howl outside. Sakura tucked herself closer into his body, both of them quietly absorbing the moment they weren't sure would ever come again.

* * *

Sakura hoisted her large pack nervously onto her shoulders, darting anxious eyes to assess the man she loved. She couldn't bear to lose him. She ran her hands down his face, memorizing, appreciating. Her finger barely dipped into a light, invisible scar on his cheek and her armor brushed against his. Sasuke bent his head to kiss her, gloved hands catching on the mail-cloth of her cloak. It was open-mouthed, wet and hungry. He sucked on her lip, not caring about the wolf whistles or the stares around them. Rough, raw passion bled through him and colored her, and she kissed back with just as much fervor. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth for several heart-racing moments and then pulled back, resting his forehead against hers and looking deep into her blue eyes.

"This won't be the last time," he told her, before disappearing into the line of male soldiers signing up and restocking. She watched him until he faded from sight; sighed at the broad shoulders and strong, well-muscled back, the armor and cloak masking the smoothly flowing skin from view. She bit her lip and fingered the forehead protector he'd given her; a promise he'd come back to get it. She'd given him one of her trinkets. It would create a shield of magic around him in case he ever needed it. He'd argued with her but she procured a third one, strapped it to the socket on her belt, and smiled triumphantly at him. Sakura tied the headband around her head, using it to keep the hair out of her eyes before lowering the helmet over her face. The blue cloth peeked out from behind, and Sakura smiled at the piece of Sasuke she had with her.

Stormwind was a mess. It wasn't anything like Sakura had remembered. There were no sellers walking down the street and yelling for buyers, no children sprinting down the stone path and no laughter in the air. The Wine Shop was closed, transformed into an infirmary, and the stacked cheeses were replaced with boxes upon boxes of weapons. Men and women in full armor sprinted around Stormwind; the keep's doors locked and guarded. Defias prisoners from the Stockade were promised a civilian life in Stormwind if they helped battle against the Scourge, which some took gratefully, others spitting in the faces of the guards and telling them viciously they hoped Arthas would win. The orphanage was boarded up and what civilians that couldn't fit in the dungeons resided within it. There were distant roars from the front gate, screams and frantic orders. And she was only about to enter the fray.

Sakura searched the line of soldiers for a familiar blue-black head, but found none. She supposed he'd already gone in, or had been picked for later. She scanned the explosions of the ruined bridge… there were no flickers of lighting nor were there great, flaming spheres of fire. She wasn't going to be sent in as a foot-soldier, no, but once they really needed help she would swoop in and decimate everything in her path. She hadn't been Scourge Commander for nothing. She knew how to read zombie attacks; she knew their style of fighting. They would always lunge for the throat. They were too simple-minded to perform any tricks; too stupid to even employ the use of feinting. If their rotting, blackened saliva got its way into the bloodstream, the wounded person's life was over. The trick was to knock their heads off before they could do so, and guns – unless the shooters at their disposal were extremely skilled marksmen – were useless. She told them to train their fire on the bigger elites; those were top priority. Footmen would tackle the lesser undead, combined with a few elite soldiers. The rest would converge on the more experienced, smarter, stronger monsters of the Scourge.

"The Scourgalli are a highly elite force. They instill fear even in the Lich King's most protected Death Knights—I would know because it was I who unleashed them." She bowed her head, clenching her teeth together tightly. "It was terrifying. They know no pain, no mercy. They are the ultimate tools of destruction. They are highly skilled in battle; they will kill anyone who stands in the way. The only way they will stop is if they are killed or the Lich King has ordered them off. They will not submit information upon being captured. They will keep silent until they day they die. They do not know fear, pain, or even emotions. They only exist to serve who has brought them back to life, or has taken his life." Sakura gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, wetting her chapped lips as she got lost in thought. "They will ultimately destroy Stormwind. I have a plan – Sasuke will _never_ forgive me, but it's all we got. The Scourgalli will decimate us. I didn't think the situation was this bad. They will keep on going until their limbs have fallen off, and even then, they will wriggle and try to bite us with their teeth."

The King of Stormwind stared at her, resigned, weary and near hopeless.

"Tell us."

* * *

Sasuke panted hard – his chidori seemed to have no effect. He popped a soldier pill and wiped the dirtied sweat from his brow, sharingan darting around the blood-swathed battlefield. The moat beneath Stormwind had turned red with blood, bloating corpses plaguing the tainted water. But he hadn't finished off Madara for nothing. He whirled, sucking in air in preparation for a fire jutsu.

"Stand back!" he yelled to all the men, using chakra to blast his voice far. "Everyone within range will be killed. My fire will not stop until I put it out. No amount of water can extinguish the flames." They all fled, and just as the line of Scourge began to lunge, hissing and moaning and clanking, Sasuke burst free the hell-flames of Amaterasu. The accursed flames licked eagerly at the Scourgalli, eating up everything in its unfortunate path. He panted hard, dropping to his knees at the strain on his eyes and the immense drain in chakra. He gritted his teeth and controlled the flames, ignoring the drops of blood running from his eye. They still advanced, but their grinning skulls were quickly vanquished by the black fire, peeling away and melting into nothing.

Sakura dropped the scroll and sprinted to the window, mouth open and leg halfway out the window before the King asked her what was going on.

"Amaterasu!" she yelled, swinging the other leg over the windowsill. "It eats everything in its path! It's unstoppable! Only the user can stop it! I'll come back!" Sakura raced for Sasuke—in awe of the of destruction he had cut across the enemy lines. The black fire rampaged endlessly, and it was an enormous display of power that Sasuke was no doubt suffering horribly from. She urged her feet with chakra, pencil-falling from the tower down to the reddened water below, ignoring the shrieks and yells of surprise behind her. She focused all her chakra into her hands and feet, landing so hard on the surface of the water she created a lashing wave of bloodied water. It blasted away from her in a shockwave, and not once had Sakura's boots slipped past the surface. She forced chakra in her feet to run faster, eyes trained on Sasuke. She skidded to a stop beside him, hands jumping to his face. He half-yelled in pain, breath coming and leaving in ragged gasps. The endless flames ate eagerly at the Scourge; if even a trace remained of the fire it would only grow and continue eating everything in its path until it consumed the world. Sasuke's hands clutched tightly at the pavement, sweat rolling down his face and blood dripping to the gravel. "You've done enough!" she cried, pumping healing energy into him even as the flames ravaged on. She fed him chakra, hands covering his chest, pumping it directly into the network in his heart. She had to sustain his life; if not he would overdo himself and the strain would ultimately kill him. "Sasuke! Stop!" she shrieked, and finally, finally, he complied. The sharingan whirred frighteningly fast and slowed to a stop, red fading to onyx as the flames disappeared and he fell into her arms, unconscious. Sakura rose, chakra flaring around her hands as she gave him chakra, fingers splayed gently over his strained eyes. The terrible voice of the Lich King boomed overhead.

"_Withdraw, my troops. We will give these pitiful "heroes" another day – to wait in terror, to bask in the ultimate fear. Today is your last._" It boomed and shook the castle, and all at once the remaining Scourgalli withdrew. Great, spectral ghosts of large, winged-women pulled away from the battle, following the procession of ghouls trickling away from the edge of Stormwind and disappearing into a giant portal the Lich King had conjured up. The grass around the oval of dark magic yellowed and blackened, creating a ring of death. Nothing would ever grow there again – it was like a miniature of the Dead Scar that cut through Eversong Woods.

Sakura cradled Sasuke in her arms, standing and moving to front of the ruined bridge. She adjusted her grip on the unconscious Uchiha, checking to see that her kunai pouch was firmly fastened before sinking into a crouch. She measured the distance with her eyes, noting she'd have to use a large blast of chakra to maneuver herself – and Sasuke – over. The rest of the people were being carried by Gryphons, but the process was painfully slow. Besides, she was a ninja. She didn't have chakra for nothing. Blue flickered around her feet as she lunged forward, steadily gaining speed as she sprinted for the broken bridge. The yawning moat beneath them glared red with blood, and jagged pieces of iron and concrete tumbled over the side, but Sakura paid it no heed, nor the people screaming in shock behind her. Her feet pushed off together, crumbling a part of the bridge to splash heavily into the waters below. She let loose a blast of chakra from her feet, and it enabled her to jump far and clear the fall. She landed in a deep crouch, eyes hurriedly scanning the Uchiha to make sure his eye hadn't started bleeding again.

She sped for an empty spot on the bridge, laying him down carefully. By the time she reached the orphanage, it might have been too late, and all the jarring done by walking would lower the chances of recovery greatly. Green pulsed and flowed around her hands, soothing his eyes and giving him chakra. Once she was assured of his stability, she lifted him easily and carried him to shelter. She laid him in their bed in the orphanage, leaving a note looped around his wrist before hurrying to arrange a meeting with Darion Mograine, the King of Stormwind, and Jaina Proudmoore.

"He is not the Arthas I knew," the tall woman said sadly, glancing down at her purple robe for several seconds. Sakura grimaced in empathy, thinking of a time when she'd been sixteen and Sasuke had been nothing more than a revenge-obsessed monster. "What is in him now is a combination of the orc shaman Ner'zhul, Arthas Menethil's tainted, now twisted mind, and Matthias Lehner. You were once one of his most prized Death Knights, Sakura. I'm sure you know of his cruelty." At her words Sakura felt guilt tug at her gut. She had respected him highly – adored him, even. In the early years of her undeath she had seen him as something of a god. He had been her savior; he had protected her against many elites and the Scarlet Crusade. He had resurrected her so she could have another chance at life, and she had served him wholly and unquestioningly. She could still remember how the faintest whispers of promised safety caress her mind. He had given her the honor of Scourge Commander, and had entrusted her alone to fly to Icecrown Citadel to awaken the Scourgalli. To have felt so loyal and then harshly ripped away still secretly ate at her, and late at night, in her deepest, darkest dreams, she felt guilty for betraying the powerful being who had saved her. She had not confided any of that in anyone; not even Naruto. She was too afraid to tell Sasuke. He'd already seen the kind of monster she had been, and a small part of her still was. She found herself enjoying the battle at certain points at the Stormwind bridge, and had stared down at her crimson-ribboned sword in horror. She couldn't let Sasuke see her like _this_… a monster. Sakura remembered the friend of her mother's she had to kill – and nodded curtly, staring off at the chipped stone that lined the tower with sudden interest.

"What shall we do about tomorrow?" Jaina asked, eyes darting around the table. Although it pained her terribly to plan the death of her once-lover, there was nothing of him now but a fading prescence trapped within the Lich King's mind. She knew Arthas Menethil was no more, but it still gave her solace to _hope_ he was still in there, that he _could_ be cleansed of the Lich King. He still possessed Arthas's body – simply to mock her, she presumed. He was forever frozen in time, cold and cruel. "The Scourgalli will come back."

Sakura frowned, biting her lip as she contemplated the one choice that would ultimately save Stormwind… but would utterly ruin Sasuke. She had to place her village – people – over the person she loved. It was inevitable. The lives of countless mortals far outweighed the bond between two people, and she knew that. She had been battle-hardened as a young teenager, forced to accept the shinobi life. But in accepting the choice she also saved her own village and world from tragedy, not to mention those she loved and cared about.

"About the choice we talked about earlier," she said with diamond-hard finality, "I accept." Her voice did not waver, nor did her expression falter, and for that she was grateful. Jaina's sympathetic eyes finally saw past the Death Knight exterior, past the evil scourge monster she'd expected Sakura to be. No one could blame her for her assumption—the man she loved even to this day had been transformed into the monster Sakura now was. "If Uchiha Sasuke tries to come after me…" she closed her eyes in a sorrowful, shuddering breath. "Stop him."

* * *

Sakura slid into the warm embrace of the bundled up blankets and the man she loved, trying as hard as she could to really absorb the last few hours they had together. She buried herself into his chest and wrapped herself around him, breathing in his intoxicating smell with fervor. She was going to memorize his scent, and if she made it out alive, she would no doubt return. She pulled away from his affectionate, slumbering hold and began to write the letter. Several tears splashed onto the parchment as she wrote, finding it extremely hard to take her eyes off of him. He was breathtakingly beautiful. She bit her lip and held it up, frowning at several smudges in the words from her tears. She folded the parchment up carefully, and slipped the necklace her mother had given her into the envelope. The moment she finished off the last character of his name, he awoke. She hastily stuffed it into her pack before he was fully aware of what was happening, and though her heart was racing, she smiled at him as calmly as possible and lowered herself to his side.

The moment she did so, she was enveloped in his crushing embrace and he was kissing her, hard. All previous thoughts evaporated and she could only think of the feel of his body against hers, the way his lips molded to hers and the way he tugged at her waist and hair. He pulled back, obsidian eyes rough with passion, and that was all it took for Sakura to burst into tears. Bewildered, he asked what he did wrong, but received no reply as she cried into his shirt. He soothed her the only way he knew how.

"I just don't want to lose you!" she sobbed, and he scoffed and wound his fingers around her wrists.

"Sakura. You're not going to lose me, and I sure as hell aren't going to lose you. We'll make it out of here alive, and together. I promise." Sakura smiled shakily through her tears, terrified of what she would have to do tomorrow. She let him hold her, and she tightened her grip around his neck, trying to convey how much he really meant to her.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun. I love you I love you I love you."

* * *

Um, yeah.

Someone. I'm too lazy to go check, sorry D: said that it would be an interesting twist of Sakura had to go back in service for the Lich King, and I would like to say thakyouthankyouthankyou for your idea, and that I have been thinking about that ever since you posted it. Seriously.

I am still huffing-angry about the "NO SCANLATIONS" and it shines light on my true colors: a closet ultimate manga-nerd.

There is even a rant to it dedicated on my profile page.

Thank you all for reviewing and alerting and reading, because the fact that you guys read this amazes me.


	25. Stress

This update wasn't too long in coming? My chapters are kind of short, and I don't really write a lot. I dislike that fact.

D:

School started so I've been behind on EVERYTHING. Like catching up to manga - THANK YOU WHOEVER GAVE ME THAT LINK (saved my life) - and various other things besides.

Thank you for reading and reviewing :)

I tried to reply to reviews but it all messed up and I don't know what happened. I blame Firefox.

* * *

**25**

"Sakura! There's been an emergency, we need you, fast!" Mograine hissed, handing her a scroll. Sasuke's eyes snapped open as well and he surveyed the parchment curiously. "We're going have to go to Acherus – something has happened!" Sakura bolted up, strapping her kunai holster to her thigh and slipping the heavy, mail-crossed gloves on. She shouldered a cloak and slipped her feet into her armored boots. When Sasuke made to rise from the bed and prepare as well, Sakura and Mograine exchanged a panicked glance before she pushed him down gently.

"No, Sasuke. You stay here."

"I won't let you out of my sight," he growled in response, and Sakura bit her lip for several tense seconds before shaking her head once more.

"Only Death Knights can get into Acherus, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry. Even if I tried, I couldn't bring you through the portal. The Scourge would only tear you from me and rip you to shreds… or worse… make you one of _them_." She shuddered in horror, trying to push away the image of Sasuke with glowing blue eyes. "I'll be back," she promised, leaning on his chest and forcing him to lie down, kissing him hard. Sasuke frowned as she withdrew, brushing a hand through her hair. He wrapped her in last crushing embrace before laying back down huffily and turning his back to her.

"Go," he told her grumpily. "Before I change my mind." Sakura placed a fleeting hand on his back, and then the two were gone.

Once she and Mograine were out of the orphanage, they stared at each other.

"You're brave, Sakura," he told her. "If you could run away once, you can do it again. I trust you," the Death Knight said, giving her a rare smile. Sakura's eyes widened when he began to lift Ashbringer off of his back. Surely he wouldn't give it to her! "Ashbringer… is a fine sword. It has done me well. Take it. I don't know if I will get another chance to give you this again… but I expect it back," Mograine said to her relief. "You can communicate with me using this sword, now that it has been cleansed. The sword and I are linked telepathically, and since you are now the owner you will be too. Be brave, Sakura. Fight his hold."

She nodded and grasped the sword's hilt, eyes opening in surprise as another prescence began to manifest itself inside her mind. It was soothing though, not at all harsh and bleak, and she hoped it would help preserve her mind from the Lich King's darkness.

"Do not worry. It will be gone once you hand back Ashbringer, and it will do no tainting to your soul. The Lich King will try to fill it with evil, but I have it well protected. It will wear a mask, like you. And here—Jaina crafted this for you." He handed her a small stone, intricately carved with runes. "It is a one-time only portal. It will teleport you to Stormwind no matter where you are, but be warned, it will infallibly alert the Lich King to your betrayal and where your true loyalties lie. He will not hesitate to kill you after that, if you ever try to come back to his side."

Sakura smiled and turned to face the dark streets before her. It was now or never. She ran quietly across the rooftops, not once looking back. If she did, she would've turned back around and would have never been able to leave. Her hair whipped out behind her as she made for the ruined bridge, clearing the gap with one effortless leap and landing, knees bent to absorb the shock, taking off into a run from her crouch. She reached the dead circle and drew a portal, closing her eyes to focus the points of dark energy. Finally a quivering portal yawned into the darkness, glowing deep blues and purples. Sakura stepped into the abrasion between time and space, eyes opening as she reached for the tendrils of strips of forest, where the Scourge there last had disappeared to. She swallowed as the usual rush snatched her away and streamlined her through nothingness until she stepped out into the icy chill of Winterspring and gasped in horror of what lay ahead of her. The Timbermaw camp lay slaughtered and pillaged, a creeping black scar plaguing the land. The trees around the clearing were shriveled and grayed, and Sakura breathed in the crisp air. It was tainted by the prescence of the undead. Winterspring was a harsh, unforgiving place – travelers rarely came there if at all. It was a smart place to conceal a large Scourge army. Branches snapped beneath her feet as she strode forward, boots crunching in the snow, but she paid no heed. She didn't need to sneak in.

Almost immediately, two swords whistled for her throat in the form of elite Death Knights. Sakura only smirked, jumping back and bending to dodge them effortlessly. She blocked and successfully loped their heads off with one easy swing of Ashbringer. After seeing the two elites felled, the rest of the Scourge withdrew and began better planning their methods of attack. She continued in this fashion until she reached the chilling ramp upon which the Lich King waited.

She drew Ashbringer.

* * *

Dawn filtered its way across Elwynn Forest, dappling golden light on the black ring of deadened grass, the remnants of the Lich King's power. Animals slunk away and avoided the clearing entirely for they could sense powerful evil tainting the land. Sakura held Sasuke's hand as they stared across the broken bridge, all of them waiting for the Scourge to slink out from the forest and attempt to lay waste to Stormwind. The sun shone gently on the darkened water, lighting it dirtied, bloody red. It laid stagnant, plague-infested corpses littering the surface of the water and deep to the soggy mud at the very bottom. The infested water bled through the gates and into Stormwind's canals, infecting the water there. Gathering the now-contaminated water was strictly forbidden and all those caught attempting to do so would be punished accordingly.

"They are coming," Sakura said with closed eyes, drawing in a breath to stable herself. Sasuke squeezed her hand once more before slipping on his gauntlets, Sakura following his lead.

"How do you know?" The King said sharply, blue eyes narrowed. Sasuke shot him a glare and wormed his armored hand into Sakura's own. He stood tall, stepping in front of her in protection. He stared the man down, sharingan flickering to his eyes and his menacing, thundering chakra roiling out like a smothering storm. "What's that? Your eyes can change fancy colors?" he sneered, "As far as I know you could be working for the Lich King too! How did she know the Scourge was coming?" Tensions were high and strung, causing several to become snappy or paranoid under the pressure, and the fact that the King's city was under attack didn't help his stress.

"_My Lord_." Highlord Darion Mograine came forward this time, the runes on Ashbringer glowing brightly. "I can feel them coming too. It is not because either of us is in service to the Lich King – but because we are the Scourge. We can sense others of our kind." It was partly untrue. Sakura _was_ now in "service" for the Lich King – but her true loyalties lay not with the Scourge, but with the rest of Azeroth. Sasuke did not back down, disregarding the fact that the man before him was the King of Stormwind.

"Sasuke," Sakura said quietly, and he finally relented. Three minutes later, both Mograine and Sakura tensed. Along the ranks those of Death Knight quality froze too. A black strip of energy blasted open, the hole ripping and widening when Scourge monsters poured forth, stumbling and shambling onto the grass. On Sakura's right, Kosuke ground his teeth with impatience. Sakura held her head high as she stepped forward, jumping across the decimated bridge. Chakra and magic spun around her in a chaotic storm – and she prepared to take the rushing ranks. She warned everyone to stay back, for the mix of chakra and magic would get ugly to any friendly targets. As the first line surged she let out a horizontal stream of burning chakra, blasting back the ghouls and leaving nasty burns upon their torsos. Ashbringer lifted in her hand, she danced and pirouetted destruction. The blade gleamed with rivers of blood, and from the portal came the Scourgalli. Sakura ignored this for the time present, never once slowing her blade. Her fist crumbled the ground and she sent spells along the edge of the sword. She dodged effortlessly, loping off heads with practiced ease and blasting the enemy back again and again. Those behind her watched in awe and before she knew it, Sasuke was standing at her side. He only smirked at Sakura before drawing in a deep breath and bringing a hand-seal to his mouth. From his lips flew fire, incinerating everything in its path. It was large, and those who were caught on the edges suffered horrible burns that reached deep into the bone. They fought side-by-side, fireballs erupting from Sasuke and Sakura lithely darting between the Scourge, felling them swiftly.

As more bodies dropped and the pair were bordering sever exhaustion, the line of lesser monsters around them suddenly withdrew and vanished back from where they came from.

A harsh winter's aura enveloped the land, and the temperature plummeted. The Lich King's voice was chilling, spreading across Elwynn Forest like a vicious plague. His voice swept across the land.

"_You are unfit to kill_," he said. "_I would much rather prefer something of almost a challenge when I end this world… consider this my parting gift until then…" _The Scourgalli advanced, glowing eyes bright and horrifying. Sasuke snatched Sakura and teleported them to safety, gloved hands tight around her waist. A terrible sphere of black energy enveloped the moat, part of Elwynn Forest, and the edges of the defending castle. The Scourgalli grinned with sunken faces and lifted their wasted arms, and with a shuddering boom the orb obliterated it all. The Scourge disappeared into the fissures of the ground, sinking back to where they came from. Blinded by the blackness, the sun finally shone through and illuminated the shattered clearing. Everything was dead and black. Animals and trees had been obliterated, the moat churned with bloody-black plague-infested water. The bridge collapsed and crumbled into the moat and ground. Last not but not least, the earth had been thrown into upheaval. Boulders were strewn across the now diseased soil, deep craters and cracks dotting the scarred land. Kosuke's lips parted; expression grim.

"This is what he did to my beloved homeland," he said. "The Lich King and his Scourge created the Dead Scar in Eversong Woods. He decimated half of Silvermoon – which is eternally lost – our capital city. Lesser Scourge monsters will converge and haunt this ruined land forever." True to his words, an unearthly mist rose from the ground and spread out over the circle of charred land. All around them screams and cries of horror of what he'd done to their beloved kingdom rent the air, and everyone stopped to stare. The air was foul and reeked of morbid death. However, everyone was mostly speculating on how they had escaped the Scourgalli with their homeland undestroyed. The Lich King had announced their imminent obliteration only to revoke his decision just hours later… and although that didn't exactly sit right with them, they were thankful he had withdrawn. There were casualties to mourn and people to heal, and the total amount of dead were still to be counted.

Sakura quickly tied a strip of cloth around Sasuke's nose and mouth, securing it tightly in place before gripping his hand and leading him to the newly formed Dead Scar. She turned and shouted a warning using the spell the Lich King had taught her.

"_Attention, everyone!_" her voice boomed across the half-ruined city. "_If you are going to enter the Dead Scar, then you must secure cloth protecting your mouth and nose. It is possible to catch the plague or other diseases from the air in the Dead Scar. Death Knights, proceed with no such caution._" Sakura cleared her throat and kissed Sasuke's cloth-covered cheek lightly, blue eyes slightly concerned. She made sure the knot was taught before letting him step close. Together they surveyed the blackened land and searched for bodies or injured. Sakura padded silently across the charred expanse, suddenly letting loose a hoarse shout. Her armored boots kicked up dust and dirt as she charged for the injured Night Elf she had spotted, summoning healing chakra to her hands. The man lay face down in the bloodied soil, arm jutting out at an awkward angle and hair falling to conceal his face. She swiftly ran her hands down his back before turning him over, checking for an injured spine. When she found no such injury she gently turned him over, brushing his deep blue hair away from his face as her other hand checked his pulse. Sakura carefully opened his eyelids, satisfied when the pupils reacted to the light. She set on removing his plated armor, grunting slightly as she peeled the metal attachments away. Next went the blood-stained hauberk, clinking as she threw it aside. Sasuke watched with thinned lips, assisting her in removing the rest of his armor so she could heal his grievous wounds. Sakura winced at the blood-soaked linen shirt he wore, eyes centering on the darkest part of the once white shirt.

She threw herself into healing, waiting with bated breath as his heart began to thud stronger and stronger, and when his eyes fluttered open she let out a relieved gust. The Night Elf thanked her profusely in Darnassian, struggling to lift himself into a sitting position. Sasuke dipped forward, as fast as lightning, and propped the man up against a charred tree trunk. The Night Elf sent him a look of gratefulness, to which Sasuke responded by a sharp nod. Sakura smiled at their exchange, speeding away from the recovering warrior to heal others. Sasuke steadied the woman every time she wobbled after a lengthy healing session, wordlessly handing her a chakra booster or just plain supporting her, gloved hands anchored firmly around her waist.

* * *

It was long past midnight, and Sakura could not sleep. She pushed back the covers and slid from Sasuke's possessive embrace, sending pulses of soothing chakra through his arm until her body slipped free. He twitched but stayed fast asleep, and she padded down the ladder and landed quietly on the floor. The wooden door was well-oiled and did not creak as she slunk out into the cool night, and she grinned in triumph. Sakura shivered slightly at the chilly air and rubbed her hands down her arms as she made her way silently down the street. She nodded curtly at the patrolling guards, the moon lighting their armor a strange, bluish glow. She could only imagine her eyes, glowing inhumanly bright, and wondered at the terrible creature she had become. But this was not the time for pondering. She adjusted her sleeping shift as she walked out of Stormwind's stone defenses, welcoming the refreshing ocean breeze. It kissed her skin and danced with her hair, rustling her clothes. She marveled at the steep slope the steps had taken, surmising there hadn't been much to build on when they'd designed the Harbor. In the near distance she spotted the twin wooden posts signaling the boat to Darnassus.

Instead of veering down for the boats that ferried between main cities and the human capital, Sakura made her way down to the unused piers and sat at the very edge of the aged wooden planks, wrapping her arms around her legs and tipping her head back to gaze at the sky. The constellations twinkled high above her, bright and distant. She absentmindedly picked out the famous constellations she'd learned from the Academy, but her mind soon grasped the subject she'd been avoiding. She shuddered at the very thought, stomach sinking low. Sakura thought of the Lich King; the way his voice swept over her like a blast of icy wind, and how he could bring her to her knees with one hand. She whipped around to gaze behind her, remembering his prescence so clearly it skittered ice down her spine. She saw nothing but the inky darkness beneath hooded platforms and hugging statues and turned to stare at the sea.

Her thoughts turned to the bloody battle that still had her armor bloodied and red—remembered the stricken gazes of the dying, the torn limbs strewn across the soil and splattering it brilliant dark red; the ruined Elwynn Forest. She thought of the shifting shadows that the Lich King puppeted, and the way the Val'kyr had rained down devastating lightning bolts. Sakura could feel the Spirit Maiden hovering over the unfortunate members of the battle, her wings spanning across the ruined moat as she hovered and took souls into the afterlife. She'd felt the whispering, gentle brush of death flit across her shoulders when she'd taken the leap across the moat, and for a fleeting second saw the beautiful, haunting specter glow across the battlefield. She wondered if she'd imagined the barely-there curve of the beautiful woman's lips, but she'd felt her penetrating gaze. With another long look across the turbulent sea, her mind roiled once more.

Sakura thought about her decision—and how it would torment Sasuke forever. _For my country_, Sakura thought with tightly-squeezed eyes, but all she could think about how afraid she was. Terror colored her flags and raised them high. She gripped the edge of the pier with her fingers, nails sinking into the wood. She could only picture Sasuke's stricken face and despite herself tears began to roll. She sniffed and wiped her glowing eyes, trying to banish the godforsaken waterworks away.

And then the lightest brush ghosted her shoulder and a warm body draped its legs around hers, and the soothing, familiar scent of Sasuke assuaged her senses. She slumped into his body, blinding relief rushing through her veins and kicking her heart into overdrive. The man holding her close lifted a finger to catch a sparkling tear, kissing the top of her head tenderly. He said nothing, just offered his quiet support and tightened his arms around her body. He did not reprimand her as she twisted and sobbed brokenly into his neck, only murmured incoherently into her ear, kissed her face, and rubbed her arms soothingly. Sasuke did not ask her to stop crying, and it only made her tears swifter because he was there with her and he didn't know _anything_.

"I love you," he told her, holding his heart close to his chest. She couldn't stop crying to formulate a proper reply, but she looked deep into his eyes, placed hands over both their chests, and he understood. He gave her a small, sad smile – he hated to see her cry – and watched with her the black bleed gold, pinks and purples as the sun rose over the horizon to illuminate the sea and fan out across the skies.


	26. Sun

I suck at updating.

Happy (early) Thanksgiving, everyone!

* * *

**26**

Sakura shuddered and nearly jumped for about the fourth time that day as the icy tendrils of the Lich King's grasp flitted across her mind for the briefest of seconds. She shook it off, face drawn and pale. A quick glance to her surroundings ensured that no one had noticed, and she breathed a light sigh of relief. She directed her gaze to the bloodied water, hoping to pass off the shiver as disgust. She watched with morbid fascination as the sun played across the crimson canal, stagnant water capturing Stormwind in a bloody reflection. She closed her eyes and breathed in sharply, savoring the scent of blood with her Scourge-like senses. She turned away from the water and began her somewhat lengthy walk to the Cathedral of Light, hoping to find some books on the plague there.

She swerved around steeds bearing knights in armor, troops marching around the city. Stormwind was a clamor of steel, not a whimsical thing in sight. In place of songs sung by handmaidens and seamstresses, military chants were bawled and swords and armor clinked to their raucous tune. The tailors had ceased the production of dresses and fanciful clothing, instead swiftly creating shirts and shorts for soldiers to wear under their skin-chafing armor.

She tilted her head back and drank in the sun's rays for a moment, grateful her transformation had not turned her away from it. Eyes fixed on the steeple towering over the buildings of Stormwind, Sakura swiftly began her quest.

It wasn't long before she stood at the steps before the magnificent church, boots clacking and resonating around the nearly-deserted section of the city. Nobody had the time to pray—everyone was busy, building supplies, performing chores, or practicing their swordsmanship. She glanced back at the cobblestone behind her and lifted one leg up the stairs. There weren't even guards at the door. She passed through the open arch and was surprised by the elegance of the church. _So this is their religion_, she mused, eyes following the royal blue carpet up to the throne whereupon High Priestess Laurena stood. She was swathed in a long, elegant, yellow and white robe that cascaded artfully down her form, a glowing staff clutched in her hand. Huge stained-glass windows shone bright light down upon the priestess and her followers; Archbishop Benedictus and Bishop Farthing. Sakura stood in awe for several seconds before pivoting on one foot and surveying the wings of the church.

She turned into a passage that traveled deep underground, curious. A Scarlet Crusade Emissary waited in the long, dark passage that contained skulls upon the tables. He said nothing to her but watched with narrow, beady eyes. She shuddered—the stench of death was heavy down in the tunnel beneath the holy church. As she traveled down further into the bottom of the rooms—she realized it was a crypt. With a horrified gasp she stumbled back up into the church. _This is where they bury their dead_?

_Did they use this to bring about more Scourge allies_? But she immediately dismissed the thought—there were no freshly rotten corpses lying about, nor were there traces of the plague lingering within the catacombs. The only remains were skeletons, long cobwebbed over, dusty and ancient. Flickering torches adorned the intricate, crumbling walls, and she quickly began her ascent back up into the light. Sakura emerged from the catacombs and peered in the other two wings—a library and a room of trainers. She headed right for the bookshelves, thumbing over each large volume. She selected several heavy tomes and slid into a wooden seat, moving aside the clutter of books upon the table.

She frowned as she tried to decipher the old common, scrawled in almost illegible script. Pouring over heavy, complex medical textbooks had been Sakura's favorite pastime, and the challenge both excited her and reminded her of the days in which she held her own office within the Konoha Hospital. A sad smile curved her mouth, and without further ado, cracked open the dust-clogged book and began to read.

After about forty minutes of engrossed reading, the chair beside hers was roughly dragged out, the wooden legs scraping against the rough stones. Sakura paused, placing an ivory finger upon the weathered page, lifting her head to pierce the intruder with her glowing gaze. It was Kosuke, throwing her a handsome smirk as he propped his boots against the table, leaning the chair back on its two legs. The Healer gave him a reproachful look but said nothing, choosing instead to direct her gaze to the bookshelves as Kosuke's bold gaze met hers.

"Yes?" Sakura drawled, slightly miffed at the interruption. "I'm trying to find the origins of this plague, just throwing it out there." Kosuke chuckled in response and ran a hand through his long, dirty-mint-green hair. He lightly fingered the tips of his pointy ears and eyed the books stuffed on the sagging shelves.

"You'd think that they'd at least clean them once in a while," he remarked, not even bothering to keep his voice down. His rosette partner shot him a quick glare, and the Healer sniffed loudly in response. "What? They're pretty fuckin' filthy."

"You seem to be in good spirits," Sakura mused, drawing her eyes away from the lines of text to peer at him. "You haven't been smoking Gloomweed, have you? I heard some Forsaken Death Knight is selling them all over town—secretly, of course." Kosuke made a face at her and rolled his eyes.

"I'm being put in charge of my own battalion," he announced proudly, folding his arms smugly over his chest. Sakura grinned and praised his success, but warned him not to get too cocky. "Mograine thought it would be best," he shrugged, attempting to regain some modesty. "You know, since you've got Sasuke and all." Sakura searched his eyes, keeping her expression carefully neutral. But neither his words nor his body showed any signs of bitterness, and he took no offense in being split from their teamwork.

"Congratulations, Kosuke," she beamed, "but I really must get back to my work. Who knows when I'll be able to research this again." With that said she buried her head and immersed herself with the wealth of information; the green-haired blood elf gave an affectionate snort, ruffled her hair, and sauntered out of the stuffy Cathedral. He threw the human Healer a lewd wink as he passed her, reverting back to the habits he'd had in Silvermoon. It was amazing to be safe of the Lich King's control—and even though a war was in full, raging bloom around them, Kosuke still had hope. After all, he'd seen what Sasuke's black fire could do—fully obliterate the ranks of the Scourgalli.

* * *

Back in the orphanage, Sasuke nursed his strained eyes. He groaned quietly, wincing at the intense pain that came with opening them into the light. With trembling, pale fingers he reached out for the roll of bandages in his pocket, slowly wounding them around his eyes and finally tying it in a firm knot at the back of his head.

He nearly cried out as he attempted to activate the sharingan—it sent a stab of pain through his aching eyes the minute he tried to mold chakra within them. He gave shallow gasps, using fumbling fingers to perform the jutsu for a snake summon.

"Get…Sakura…" he managed in a shaky, raspy breath, and without tarrying, the messenger snake slithered on its way. Meanwhile Sasuke lay back down and curled away from the dim candlelight, shivering slightly. He drew the blanket up over his eyes and concentrated on controlling his breathing, air hitching in his lungs as his hand accidentally brushed up against the agonized orbs.

Fifteen minutes lapsed by until Sakura threw open the doors to the orphanage, panting and blue eyes distraught. She closed the doors with a bang and hurried to their bed, throwing the large books onto the bunk below them. She swiftly swung herself up and over the man in the bed, gently rolling him over onto his back.

"What happened?" she questioned, breathless. Worry laced her voice and soothing green chakra glowed from her hands. She ran them over his shoulders and across his face, gasping in dismay at the bandages tied around his eyes. She removed them with gentle, nimble fingers, closing her eyes and fingers hovering above Sasuke's own.

"Strain," he bit out, muscles tense.

"I can work without light—thank god I don't need it to heal," Sakura murmured, concern bleeding through her rough voice. She set to work immediately, repairing fractured blood vessels and smoothing the other damage caused by Amaterasu. She bit her lip, regenerating the damaged networks, bringing chakra to his eyes.

She concentrated on the sound of his slowly evening breaths and the comfort of his body heat, and although she was disappointed by the damage done to his eyes, she was grateful for the time they spent together, even if that meant casting aside valuable plague-research. She paused for a moment and kissed his temple, giving him a soft smile. He didn't respond, eyes still closed, but the tension in his body melted away under her touch.

A painstaking twenty minutes later revealed an exhausted Sakura and a thoroughly relieved Sasuke, rubbing lightly at his eyes in respite. He curled an arm around the woman he loved and breathed out heavily into her hair, rubbing soothing circles into her hip with his thumb as she murmured sleepily into his ear. He drew her flush against him, hooking a leg between her own.

"Thank you," he whispered, and quickly realized his mistake when she immediately stiffened beneath him. A fleeting second passed before she relaxed, the guilt lying heavy on Sasuke's shoulders. He loosened the grip he had around her waist, ready to withdraw if she so wished. However, Sakura whipped around and cuddled into his chest, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she half-wailed, "I didn't mean—I'm not afraid that you'll leave me," she babbled, but Sasuke hushed her.

"It's okay, Sakura. I deserve it," he told her huskily, but she shook her head fiercely in denial.

"It's _not_ okay," she argued, and reached up and twined her arms around his neck. She arched her head up to kiss him, and Sasuke's near-death-grip on her waist overwhelmed her senses. He clasped her tightly to him; large palms burning against her torso. He bled his warmth into her, showering her with hot, open-mouthed kisses.

* * *

Suigetsu stood; eyes squinted against the sun's harsh light, overlooking the crashing waterfall pouring into Mirror Lake. He hefted his giant sword and laid it gently across the boulders, slipping out of his shirt and diving in. Karin watched in fascination when his muscles rippled smoothly across the plane of his stomach as he tensed in preparation for the leap, and with her eyes followed him down into the lake. He emerged, tossing his sea-foam green hair back, water running down his sculpted torso in rivulets. Karin blushed, face turning the same shade as her hair. She turned away and yelled something about his 'chubbiness' when he smirked knowingly at her.

Shaking off the water much like a dog, the shark-lookalike joined her on the banks, shirt slung over his massive shirt.

"Let's go," he said, shooting her a toothy, sexy grin. Karin nodded and tore her eyes from his face, tugging her boots a bit higher up her thighs before swiveling to face the greenery of Elwynn Forest.

"We should follow the water to the main road," she said, eyeing the giant spiders and wolves respectively. Suigetsu nodded in assent and together they took off, Suigetsu occasionally sliding into the water to refresh. They clambered up the rocky slope to the bridge, splashing each other playfully all the way. "Where are we headed again?" Karin asked, peering up at the directional post. Names of places were printed in large, blocky letters on the arrow-signs, and they were all gibberish to her.

"Westfall," he answered, and after a couple seconds, she turned right.

"I hope it's as pretty as Elwynn," Karin sighed, and Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," was his smooth reply, to which the redhead shoved him.

"Shut up, fish," she bantered.

"Same goes for you, four-eyes."

Karin let out a shriek and swatted him, pushing her glasses into place and storming away from him, nose held high in the air. She succumbed to laughter in naught but twenty seconds later, looking back and throwing him a dazzling smile.

Suigetsu really enjoyed flirting—but with Karin it was about 10 times better… he only hoped this wasn't meaningless. He really did love her.

"It's hot," she grumbled, eyeing his dripping wet chest with envy. Suigetsu grinned a predatory smile and held his arms out, darting forward and lithely capturing her in a bear hug, ignoring her shrieking protests. She batted at him with her hands, half laughing half screaming. "You're all wet!" she exclaimed, "Now you're getting _me_ all wet!"

"What am I doing, hmm?" Suigetsu winked, voice low and seductive, and being surrounded by his half-naked body didn't do much for Karin either. She glared and called him a fish face while squirming out of his hold.

"Shut up, Suigetsu. Can we go through the forest? Pretty please?" she asked, smiling innocently up at him. The pale-skinned man shrugged and veered off the path, holding out his hand for her to take, waggling his eyebrows at her. Karin snorted but took his hand anyway, and it warmed Suigetsu's pride. He grinned in triumph and led her through the thicket of trees, from whereupon they perched on the tallest one they could find and climbed up through the tallest, thinnest branches.

The wind ruffled with their hair and swayed the trees, but to them it presented no danger. They were shinobi, after all… and it was why Suigetsu decided to turn to the woman and present his startling revelation. If she was in shock he would catch her—or she could catch herself. He took a deep, shaky breath, and turned to look at her. She was looking out over the treetops and into the distance, where Westfall surely lay. His mouth parted and his eyebrows rose. She was fucking beautiful. He couldn't wait any longer—it was straining against his chest, threatening to fly out of his mouth every time he saw her. He'd seen those other guys eyeing her up and down, flirting with her, trying to get close to her – and Suigetsu was afraid that sooner or later, it would work and she'd be lost forever.

"Karin," he croaked, then cursed himself and tried again. She turned and lifted an eyebrow, brilliantly gorgeous against the backdrop of picture-perfect trees and blinding sun. "Iloveyou." Suigetsu blurted it out, hard and fast, voice husky and slightly embarrassed. The tips of his ears burned red, and he redirected his gaze to the edge of the sword on his back, but darting his eyes to meet hers when she made a strangled, choked sort of sound. His heart fell and plummeted at her response—and waited for rejection or denial.

But to his immense surprise and relief, she did none of those things. Her eyes sort of shimmered, and her seductive, succulent lips parted slightly. Suigetsu was compelled to kiss back the words bubbling on her tongue – but he held fast, and clutched onto the trunk of the tree for support. Karin stared at him for several long moments, then launched herself at him, face split in a relieved, beaming smile. She laughed, and it was the most glorious thing he'd ever heard.

"You dummy," she yelled without malice, "I've loved you for so long, I thought _you_ were going to reject _me!_" Stunned, Suigetsu froze and blinked like a fish for a moment. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard? In a dizzying rush of relief, he hugged her fiercely to him, crashing his lips upon hers. She tasted divine. He pinned her to the tree, leg falling between hers. He kissed her, sharp tooth poking out to tickle her lip. Karin wrapped her arms around him and almost moaned when he left her mouth, trailing butterfly kisses along the edge of her chin. She gritted her teeth as he leaned into her neck, sucking gently. She moaned quietly, fingers sliding up to grab fistfuls of his hair. Before it could get any more heated, she gently pushed him back with the palm of her hand, but not before reaching up to steal a quick kiss. She shot him a smile and took his hand, and they began the descent down the tree together.

Westfall was hideous. It was very much like Suna—blistering heat, golds and yellows splashed across the landscape. Trees were scarce upon the plains, and few animals roamed the terrain. It seemed desolate and nearly barren, save for the plentitude of golden wheat grass. Karin sighed, eyes roaming the cloud-free skies, the white-hot sun shining heat. She cast a longing glance back at the Elwynn Forest, wishing they'd been assigned anywhere but here.

Suigetsu hastily wiped his forehead and searched the plains for any sign of a lake or river, but found none. He gulped, resisting a sip from his canteen. He had to conserve all he could before finding a source of water—or until they reached Sentinel Hill. He spied a tower in the far distance, and sighed in dismay. He was grateful for his loose fitting pants, and tied his shirt around the handle of his mighty sword.

Karin was not so lucky, but she was thankful for her short-shorts and open bellied top. They nodded at the two civilians with a wagon-load of supplies, breaking into a swift run as they neared the nearby farmstead. Clanking enemy mecha-robots steamed and hissed on the field, marching up and down, armor rusted. Luckily they didn't catch sight of the two shinobi, who were left to sprint on in peace. Karin concentrated on her breathing, watching her feet fly above the dirt path.

They veered to the right of the path as a charging horseman came up the path, heading back to Elwynn Forest. His linen shirt was soaked in sweat, and he seemed to be in quite the hurry, alarm in his eyes. He bent lower and urged the horse faster, and the clopping hooves grew louder and quicker. His golden hair, colored like the wheat fields, flew behind him. He spared them a quick glance and surged past them. Karin peeled her eyes away from the rider and turned it to the burnt and blackened home ruins. Enormous black vultures continuously circled the area, looking for remains and small wildlife to devour. She ran her eyes over the crumbling chimney and its falling-apart stove, guessing a fire had taken the house down.

At last—Sentinel Hill. Suigetsu breathed a loud sigh of obvious relief, stopping to swig a large mouthful from his canteen of water. He looked a little worse for the wear, and Karin felt a rush of pity. He was made for the water, and here there was none. They hadn't seen one pool the entire run. They drudged rather down-heartedly to the tower, taking out their quest scrolls and straightening out their clothing. Suigetsu tugged his shirt over his head, tying the sword to his back once more.


	27. Motion

**Sibrael** - thank you for pointing out my ridiculous error ;_; This is proof I need to reread more thoroughly... but it made me laugh. "Aphrodisiac". Now every time I think of anesthesia I'll have aphrodisiac somewhere in the back of my dirty mind.

Star Crossed's earlier chapters are kind of under construction at the moment, and I changing small, little details to make the story fit smoother with the plot line. I've got up to chapter four edited; I'd love to rewrite it as well as it's done kind of sloppily, but that comes last.

Naruto 522 - Zabuza what. Nice to see Deidara though... if he was real, my thought process: _damn_. I'm a sucker for cocky, artistic guys with pretty, long hair. Blowing stuff up and tattoos are a bonus.

* * *

**27**

Karin bent and grunted as she lifted the heavy boxes of weaponry onto the wagon, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. It was blistering hot and nearing midday. She gazed briefly at the corpses strewn around her, dusty red bandannas strung around their mouths and covering their necks. She and Suigetsu would set fire to the corpses once they finished the menial task of recovering stolen munitions, but the extraordinary heat made such a simple quest nearly impossible. Heat stroke and dehydration were an ever-looming threat, and running into highly-skilled enemies midday in Westfall would prove quite fatal for all parties involved. Chakra coated her fingertips and strengthened the muscles in her arms as she crouched to heft up another box, but the enhanced strength did not help her temperature. Slick with sweat, she had half a mind to cast off her shirt and skirt and finish the job half-clothed. Suigetsu wasn't faring any better – in fact, he seemed to be doing worse. He'd snatched a red cowl from one of the Defias corpses, tying it around his face to try and ward off the heat. The dusty, heat-swept plains of Westfall did little for his type of fighter, who was mainly water-based and required much more water than the average shinobi. Karin let herself be entranced by the sight of him gulping down water, the sweat glistening on his neck and chest enticingly as he tilted his head back. She watched beads of sweat roll down his shirt and past his ivory collarbone, mouth dry and butterflies in her stomach fluttering to life.

Together they finished lugging their heavy cargo onto the wagon, and after disposing of the bodies, set off for Sentinel Hill. Thankful for the subtle breeze that played across them and tousled their hair as the mules drug the load for them, Suigetsu and Karin tried to wipe off the sweat that had come with their hard work. The latter stopped and whipped her hair forward, back lowering into a stoop as she brought it up into a high ponytail. Her something-like-a-boyfriend abandoned his side of the cart and agilely somersaulted over the wagon, landing beside her and drawing her into a swift kiss. The sun beat down on their necks as they kissed for several seconds, breaking free to catch up with their cargo. Karin grasped Suigetsu's hand and squeezed it for a moment, breaking free as the towering white sentry post of Sentinel Hill grew larger and they were able to pick out the patrolling guards. The male leapt over the cart once more and resumed his post, reaching out to pat the thirsty animals and praising them for their hard work, slipping the pair of mules several carrots.

Suigetsu approached the gruff man who'd assigned them their task, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Sir," he said, squinting against the white-hot sun, "we've completed our mission – uh, quest." The man raised both bushy eyebrows, incredulous.

"You found the place whilst having no knowledge of the territory besides one measly map, all in a couple hours' worth. _We_ didn't even know where the supplies were." Suigetsu didn't like the look in his eyes.

"We're not your normal warriors, Mr. Renn. We're shinobi from Konoha, and it wasn't _that_ hard to figure out. All we had to do was interrogate one of your new Defias prisoners, head off to that location and take em all out. Child's play. Now, Karin and I would really appreciate it if you gave us some real quests." The soldiers standing around the man stared in shock, mouths agape.

"You _what_?" Renn hissed, "Don't give me bullshit. We've been interrogating those men for weeks. There's no possible way you could've extracted that information in a day!" He glared hatefully at the ninja and his female companion, who was lifting the boxes of weaponry off the wagon with seemingly little sweat.

"Like I said, Mr. Renn. We're Shinobi. Don't underestimate us. I'm afraid I can't give away what tactics I used in interrogating your prisoners – classified, top secret to Konoha's ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force. Ibiki would have my head if I divulged any information unto you."

"Don't give me shit," the man snarled, and laid a large, threatening hand on the pommel of his sword. Suigetsu eyed the callused, large hand, holding both hands up in the air.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight," the shinobi assuaged, "I'm just telling you that our skills could be used more… wisely. We've been on the battlefield since the age of seven, Mr. Renn. Karin and I have learned many things since then, and we have a lot more endurance, speed, and strength than your average soldier." The middle-aged man before him merely snarled and gripped the handle of his sword tighter, dark gray eyes narrowed in malice. The sword began to slither from its sheath when Suigetsu sprung into action, reaching back to grasp the handle of his overly large sword. But before either men could lunge at each other, Karin was between the two, hands shot out to stop any action.

"Back it up," she snapped, red eyes fierce. Sweat glistened on her collarbone, and she gave both of them a hard shove when they didn't comply.

"Move out of the way," spoke Renn through gritted teeth, but the woman fixed her steely gaze on him.

"_I_ _said_, _back it up_." Her tone was menacing. "We're not going to act like children. We are in the middle of a goddamn world war for kami's sake and you two are arguing about who gets the fucking mission duties! Now back off and apologize. I'd better not see this ever again." Renn chuckled.

"She's got you whipped, hasn't she," he snarked, and the pale hand that had been lowering from the hilt of the sword jumped back up again. But before the man could blink, the fiery woman gripped him by the throat, raising him effortlessly into the air, aided by the pulsing blue glow of chakra.

"What did I just say?" she growled, ignoring the shouts of alarm from the soldiers around her. "Freeze!" she commanded, and the scuffle stopped, though the soldiers did not lower their weapons. "Apologize, Renn. You too, Suigetsu." She whipped her head around and gave her boyfriend a fierce look, and he complied; albeit sullenly. She fixed her steely gaze on the man she gripped by the throat, raising a slim eyebrow. "Well? You're going to run out of air soon." The gruff man glowered at her for several seconds, and then choked out a very insincere apology. Karin lowered the man to the ground, releasing his neck, which had turned mottled blue and purple. "Use our skills wisely," she snapped at the charge of command, "and don't give us shit." She stalked off for the inn. Renn, who thought the woman was out of eavesdrop, leaned forward to give Suigetsu a little talk-down.

"Listen hear, you little bitch—" he snarled, but didn't finish his sentence. A kunai shot between the two, slicing off blond locks from Renn's head. It landed quivering, deep inside a tree, buried to the hilt. The man jerked around in surprise and caught Karin expertly twirling a few more around her hands; he swallowed and turned back to his soldiers. The infantry, however, had seen enough. There was no more fear in their eyes when they looked at him.

* * *

Sakura drew in a shaky breath. It was time. She felt the icy presence lightly pressing down on her mind, growing stronger with her hesitation. She stuffed her armor into the pack when a voice from behind made her freeze. She whirled around, an excuse flying to her lips when she saw green instead of black.

"Kosuke?" she asked, bewildered. "I was just—" The blood elf cut her off, laughing darkly.

"Don't bullshit me, Sakura. I know where you're going." He moved further out of the gloom, and Sakura caught thick straps weighing down his shoulders. Her eyes widened in surprise. "I have to come with you, Sakura. How else are you going to remember your side in this war? The Lich King has enough power to make you forget, Sakura. I'm just a pawn of his, but you're his Queen. He won't wipe my memories or modify them, but if yours become a threat he'll see to it that you won't ever want to leave." He stared her down, wanting to ask about Sasuke, but she was stressed enough.

"I—" her voice cracked. "Okay. We'll do this together. But what about your battalion, Kosuke? What about going home? To Silvermoon?" She shivered at his response. His fel-green eyes glowed with banked fires, and his voice was unnaturally rough as he replied.

"Of course I fucking want to go home, to her. But if I don't fight this war I never will… or I'll return in time so we can die together. Destroying the Lich King comes first." He peered at her, knowing she was thinking about Sasuke. "If you say goodbye, you'll never leave. Believe me, I know."

"I can't just leave without closure, Kosuke. I've got to do this right. I've had enough of leaving without goodbyes in my life. I'm not going to do what Sasuke did to me." Sakura bit her lip, fighting the tears back. Kosuke didn't like it, but he understood.

"We're leaving in thirty minutes. Be at the harbor, last ship down." With that, he turned around and disappeared. Sakura's hands shook as she stuffed her last remaining belongings into her pack. She grabbed Sasuke's half-slashed hitai-ate off the bunk, packing it in and unpacking it. She stared at it for a long moment, and decided that she would need all the determination she could get to break away again and survive in the process. Having this would bolster her spirits, she hoped. She sealed the bag into a scroll and stuffed it into her pocket. Now came the impossible part. She closed her eyes, searching for Sasuke's chakra signature. He was resting atop the cathedral, facing the woods so no one could see him. She hesitated, and then pushed herself out the orphanage, racing across rooftops to get to him. "Sasuke," she breathed, feeling her heart shatter at the sight of him. Maybe Kosuke was right. How could she ever leave? It was just too hard. But she thought of a dead Sasuke, a glowing runeblade through his stomach. She dropped at his side, leaning into him and breathing in deep.

"Sakura," he murmured, dropping a kiss to her hair. Sakura swallowed hard, willing the sting of tears away. She struggled to keep up her façade, knowing full well it might be their last time together. She swung around him and landed between his knees, kissing him roughly. Taken aback, he didn't respond for a few seconds until he was kissing her back with fervor. As they broke apart for a ragged breath, he gave her an almost-smile. "This is different." Sakura clenched her fists and dove back into the kiss, fighting hard. Why was he making it so hard for her to leave? His large palms slipped down to her waist, the other cradling the back of her head. Guilt tore her heart to pieces.

"I love you," she gasped out. "I love you so much, Sasuke. Don't ever think otherwise, okay?" She pressed her forehead to his so that they shared the same breath. "_I love you_." Passion made her voice low and rough, and Sasuke responded the only way he knew how. He showered kisses down her neck and gripped her tighter, murmuring it back into her ear. She hugged him to her, letting her tough exterior go. She let him hold her, finding herself unable to pull away even though she needed to. Ten minutes left. She swallowed, trying to savor all she could. His heartbeat was strong and fast, pounding against her cheek. She breathed in deeply, imprinting his smell into her memory. She slipped a small scroll into his pocket, kissing him one last time before pulling away. She memorized his face, fingers running down his forehead, across his eyebrows, tracing his aristocratic cheekbones. She stared into his dark eyes, feeling a sob lump in her throat. She covered it up with a fake exclamation. "I've got to report to Mograine-sama! I totally forgot!" she cried out, and Sasuke crushed her against before she could dart off. "I'll be back, okay? I promise. I love you, Sasuke-kun." And then she was gone, forcing every cell in her body to move, each of her footsteps heavy. She forced herself not to look back, for if she did, she would be back at his side in an instant. She let out a strangled sob, nearly stopping. She thought of Kosuke and how he didn't even have the chance that she just had, and that strengthened her resolve enough to get out of sight range. She finally allowed herself to look back, and when she did, all she saw was the gleaming rooftops of Stormwind. It was time.

She collapsed into Kosuke's arms the minute she reached the harbor, trying to stifle her tears. He didn't ask how it went or if she was alright, and for that, she was grateful. They spelled disguises on themselves and snuck onto The Kraken, settling deep inside the ship for the journey. Sakura cried softly into Kosuke's shirt, devastated.

"I gave him a letter," she whispered, voice hoarse from crying. The ship had already taken off, and with the war going on, very few people traversed between Valiance Keep and Stormwind. Those who did were mainly returning home. Aside from the crew, The Kraken was theirs. "If I told him, he would've stopped me. It was so _hard_…" Kosuke murmured soothingly in response and rubbed her back. "I really hope this is the last goodbye I'll ever have to give him, because I don't think I can take another one," she choked out, thinking of when all she and Sasuke had ever exchanged were hostile farewells, if you could call it that. A cold bench at the age of thirteen, crippling her teammates with chidori at sixteen, a fleeting glimpse at seventeen, and a fight several months later, which he'd only won because she wasn't at full capacity. "Fate just likes to tear us apart," she smiled humorlessly.

* * *

Sasuke's heart raced in shock, when naught but ten minutes after Sakura's departure, he saw Mograine walking freely amongst the soldiers – Ashbringer gone from his back. Weren't he and Sakura supposed to have had a meeting? What was Sakura hiding from him? He briefly considered jumping down from the cathedral and confronting the man, but there were too many witnesses around… and gossip spread like raging wildfire. He dropped to the ground, as lithe as a cat, and followed the Commander into the church. He waited until Mograine was alone before coming forward.

"Commander," he said. Mograine sighed and turned, knowing what he was about to ask before Sasuke could say it.

"No, Sakura and I did not arrange a meeting today." In response, Sasuke stiffened. What did she had to hide from him? What was she playing at? Brief anger flared inside before quelling at Mograine's somber look. "She told me she left you a letter." Sasuke shook his head, bewildered. What the hell was going on? Why did she need to leave him a letter? "She probably slipped it into one of your belongings, Sasuke. You might want to sit down when you read it. Sasuke clenched his fists and dug, with trembling fingers, into his pocket. He'd noticed her brush against his pocket earlier, and this had to be it. He ripped the scroll open, and recognized her handwriting immediately. He scanned it at length – it was long, each letter painstakingly heartfelt. "You might want to sit down," Mograine repeated, and Sasuke roughly pulled out a chair and slid in, trembling with unease.

_Dear Sasuke_, it started. _I love you. You wouldn't **believe** how much I love you, trust me. Ever since I met you, I knew I was going to be in love with you forever. But that's not the point. I'm doing this because I love you, because I love our world. Please understand it was never my intention to hurt you. I hate to leave like this, but if I tell you, you'd just convince me to stay. _Sasuke leapt to his feet, but the Commander pleaded him to keep reading. _By the time you read this, I'll already be gone. To Northrend. Don't follow me, please – it's exactly what the Lich King wants. I'm returning to his service, Sasuke. I have to do it. I'll be acting as a double-agent – reporting false information to him and secretly informing Stormwind of his going-ons. I'll be safe, Sasuke. I have a magical object that will teleport me back here immediately should any kind of situation arise… and I can communicate with Commander Mograine using Ashbringer. But I digress. It's going to be near impossible for me to leave you… this is why I can't really say goodbye. I can't just leave without closure, either, especially after all we've been through. I love you, Sasuke. I can't say it enough. You've made it even harder for me to do this by loving me back. Please don't do anything rash. I'll come back home, I promise. For once, I'll make a promise for you. There's no more of me watching your backs. This time, I kindly ask that you and Naruto watch mine. I can't say exactly where I'll be headed, since I know you'll come the second I divulge the information. Please, stay in Stormwind, help our allies. Please. I know I'm asking an awful whole lot… after all, it was I who relentlessly searched for you, no matter what, since the minute I woke up on that stone bench. But Sasuke, I'm doing this for us. So the Lich King can finally be defeated and we can live out our lives, hopefully together. But if you don't want to continue our relationship, I fully understand, with what I'm putting you through right now. _Sasuke inhaled sharply and buried his head in his hands, too upset to read anymore. His shoulders shook with despair and he let out an agonized howl, finally standing to stare accusingly at Mograine.

"You _knew_!" he snarled, "You knew and _you didn't tell me_!" His hands were at the Commander's throat, pinning him against the wall. The sharingan spun and blurred into a streak of red. His thunderous cloud of chakra was now a hurricane, violent and unbalanced. "I love her!" he roared, skin bleaching over his knuckles. "I lost her twice and now I have to lose her _again_?"

"Sasuke—" Mograine sputtered, "I'm sorry. But how else are we going to win this war? She was his right-hand man. Any lower and we could not infiltrate to cause significant damage," he managed around the bruising grip at his throat. Guards rushed in and attacked Sasuke, knocking him over and holding swords up to his throat. Mograine coughed and pushed himself to his feet, telling the guard to stand down. They did not listen. Sasuke thrashed in their grip, the metal slicing open his skin. But rage overwhelmed him, drove him so wild he didn't notice. He bucked harder, and his next move had everyone on the ground, spasming uncontrollably due to the electricity jolting through them. Sasuke spun like a caged wild animal and snarled, bloodlust in his eyes. He was looking for a fight. The letter from Sakura lay carelessly strewn on the ground, and Mograine massaged his neck, gasping. "Listen to me—" but before he could finish the sentence, Sasuke's katana was at his throat. He fell into Sasuke's illusions, Tsukuyomi capturing him in one fell swoop. "Think of Sakura," the man wheezed against the forty swords peppering his torso. At Sakura's name, Sasuke fell apart. His Genjutsu unraveled and the katana clattered to the floor. Tears of sorrow and rage filled Sasuke's eyes, and he snatched the sword and scroll from the floor, dashing away on the rooftops, mad with grief. Tears fell onto Kusanagi and glimmered wetly on the blade, and Sasuke ignored the throbbing pain in his neck, pushing his legs faster.

Sakura – _gone._ It was too much for Sasuke to bear, and he finally fell, dazed with horrific shock. Tears rolled down his face but he did not notice, blood soaking into the rough linen of his shirt.


	28. Journey

It's been forever... I have no excuse. It's probably badly-written, too.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed & read & favorited :)

* * *

I realize I incorrectly assumed that most, or a lot of you have played WoW or are familiar with the lore/events/places/characters/items/terms. I didn't understand that to non-players, it would be highly confusing.

*For those who play: I started this story when WotLK came out, and although I play Cata now and saw in lore that Bolvar Fordragon is now the Lich King, Arthas/Ner'zhul is the Lich King in this story.

I hope this clarifies things a bit:

_Azeroth_: The world of Azeroth where the races of World of Warcraft live is split up into continents: The Eastern Kingdoms, Kalimdor, The Outlands & Northrend.

_Horde & Alliance: _the two main, warring factions/nations of the game. When in gameplay, the player picks one side and fights for only that side. (Only applicable to each game character, not the entire account). They constantly are at war with one another, competing for resources and to try and control each other. They hate each other, yet in times of peril and anguish and tragedy they form tenuous treaties and alliances, and when the danger is over they go back to being enemies.

_Races_: The playable races of the world; part of the two factions. Alliance: Night Elves, Humans, Gnomes, Dwarves, Draenei, Worgen. Horde: Forsaken(Undead - not to be confused with the Scourge), Blood Elves, Tauren, Trolls, Goblins, Orcs.

_Lich King_: Master and lord of the Scourge; main antagonist of the Wrath of the Lich King Expansion (WotLK). He used to be Prince Arthas Menethil, prince of a human nation, until he grew corrupted and sought out a cursed sword called Frostmourne. The sword contained the spirit and power of the orc shaman Ner'zhul, who merged with Arthas's soul and from there he became the current* Lich King. He is evil & merciless and will stop at nothing for power.

_Scourge: _The Scourge is an Undead Race - made up of dead warriors and soldiers resurrected through necromancy, and some are abominations made up of several deceased individuals. They have undying loyalty to the Lich King, have no individuality and very little free will.

_Death Knights_: Playable race in WotLK - they are fallen heroes of the Alliance and Horde, all brought together under the service of the Lich King. They have more free will and individuality than the rest of the Scourge, and it lets some of them break free of the Lich King's hold.

_Knights of the Ebon Blade_: Death Knights, formerly under the Lich King's Command. They are now neutral with both Horde and Alliance, although many of the Death Knights return to their homelands/home-factions. This new faction/command is led under Highlord Darion Mograine. (He is a Death Knight himself).

_Gryphons_: Half lion, half eagle, they are the basic flying mounts of the game. They are only available to high-level characters. The region of the continent Northrend requires the Cold Weather Flying skill to be purchased, not just the basic flying skill, (which I integrated into the story). Sakura and Kosuke do not have this skill.

_Death Chargers_: Fallen steeds resurrected to serve the Death Knights.

_Duskwood_: Zone in the Eastern Kingdoms, it was once a cheerful forest, now corrupted by the Scourge and other evils. It is a dangerous, dark, foreboding place.

_Gilnean_: Refers to one of the many races in the game - they are part werewolf. Their city was taken by the Forsaken and they have recently joined the Alliance.

_The Light:_ The "religion" of WoW - it is a healing, good power that many characters believe in. It is the basic concept of doing good and being a good person and healing and renewal, and is against evil and the darker forces as opposed to religion-religion. It can also be used as magic.

_Language_: The different languages of races - the two main/common languages of the Horde and Alliance are Common (Alliance) and Orcish (Horde). The races also have their own languages. Alliance: Human (Common), Night Elf (Darnassian), Dwarf (Dwarvish), Gnome (Gnomish), Draenei (Draenei), Worgen (Worgen). Horde: Orc (Orcish), Troll (Zandali), Tauren (Taur-ahe), Forsaken (Gutterspeak), Blood Elf (Thalassian), Goblin (Goblin).

* * *

**28**

(please read the mini-author's note at the top)

An icy chill settled over both Kosuke and Sakura the minute they stepped off The Kraken, breath visible above them in the wintry air. They both shuddered – but not due to the cold. They'd endured worse while on the run from the Lich King… they were simply dreading each step closer to the Scourge. Sakura slipped her Scourge Commander's helm over her head and turned to face Kosuke, who donned a lesser helmet. They nodded, glowing blue eyes alike.

"Halt!" ordered a stern, broad-shouldered man. "Identification!" he snapped.

"Knights of the Ebon Blade," Sakura answered coolly, "We've been sent by Highlord Darion Mograine to carry out a quest. I carry Ashbringer as proof." She drew the sword, fel-green in its 'corruption'. "He's asked me to purify the sword so he can resume fighting with it." The 'corruption', really, was simply a thickly layered Genjutsu to disguise the true, Holy nature of the sword – from questioning guards to the Lich King himself. He had not been schooled in the shinobi arts, nor did he have chakra. Chances of the illusion being detected were nil. The man nodded his head sharply after reviewing the letter signed by Mograine – he'd participated in the plot so they could slip into Northrend without raising attention to themselves. They summoned twin Death Chargers and hopped astride them, not bothering to rest or gather supplies before taking off. They shot off through the Valiance Keep's gates, Sakura in the lead. The dirt road was packed and hardened, and the hooves thudded against the worn path. Monsters swirled around them, but none of them strayed too close to the road. "We've got to get to Ice Crown," yelled Sakura, veering off the path to take the shortcut. She didn't know if Sasuke would heed the warning in the letter… and for that reason she needed to get to the Citadel as quickly as possible. She cursed and wished they could've just taken several Gryphons from the Keep, but it would've completely destroyed their cover-up story. Purchasing a flight path to the Citadel just spelled out trouble, and their own Gryphons were unversed in the art of Cold Weather Flying; they were unaccustomed to the much thinner air, the fragile branches of Crystalsong Forest, and their feathers did not provide the insulation they needed from the biting cold. She evaded the monsters decorating the field, swerving in sharp turns. They didn't speak for a long while.

A few miles up the path, and Sakura slowed her horse to a stop.

"We're going to have to go through Sholazar - it's longer, and I don't like it, but we can't risk going through Wintergrasp and experience an even later delay… or worse, get sucked into a fight," she said.

"At least it won't be as cold," Kosuke agreed. "However, we're going to have to be extra careful in the Basin as well. I've heard rumors about giant raptors."

"Beats Wintergrasp any day," Sakura shuddered. Kosuke grimaced; Wintergrasp was an icy wasteland that the Horde and Alliance were currently fighting over. It was nothing but blood, snow and a couple of towers. He nodded in agreement, and they bent low over their horses, spurring their steeds onward.

* * *

"Good morning," the young soldier greeted, inwardly frightened of the two powerful shinobi. They regarded him coolly, and Karin took a languid sip of coffee. "Commander Renn had a new quest for you," he bowed, offering the scroll. Suigetsu grabbed the scroll and tossed it into the air, swiftly unrolling it and pinning it to the wall with a kunai. The warrior jumped and high-tailed it out, pale and vowing never to run errands again. Suigetsu smirked at the young man's retreating back and ran a tongue over his teeth, glancing at his red-haired companion. She was scowling at him, disapproving frown in place.

"_Suigetsu_," she admonished, narrowing her eyes. "He was scared out of his fucking mind! Need I remind you that we are allies? There is no need to show off, you ass." Suigetsu simply shrugged it off, giving her a slow, sexy smirk. He opened his mouth to give her a retort, but she beat him to it. The redhead stood, glasses flashing in the light, snatching the scroll off the wall. She stormed past him and headed for the door. "We're going," she barked, "and be _nice. _Honestly!"

He loped to catch up with her, attempting to placate her with a soft kiss, but she ducked out of his reach, brandishing the scroll in his face.

"We're _allies_, not enemies, Suigetsu. Treat them nicely."

"That's rich, coming from you," he snorted, remembering her snotty, uptight attitude when they'd retrieved her from the Sound Base. It was the wrong thing to say, and she recoiled, shooting him a venomous glare before yanking the scroll open. She scanned it, murmuring to herself and keeping a noticeable distance between the two of them. Suigetsu finally regained his mind and decided it was unwise to chase after her or even attempt to touch her now.

"We're heading for Duskwood," she snapped briskly, storming down the dirt path and asking for directions from the guards at the gate. Suigetsu's grin slid off his face and he jogged to catch up with her.

"Where?"

"Raven Hill." Her responses were short and clipped, and the sweltering heat wasn't doing much to help her mood. He cursed under his breath and waited until Sentinel was out of sight before catching up to her and throwing his arms around her waist. She violently protested, throwing an elbow at his ribs. He winced but stubbornly held on, knocking her against the hill and pinning her wrists and flailing body against the earth and plants. He restrained her, ignoring the bucking of her body to try and throw him off, and placed chaste kisses on her forehead and down her neck, nuzzling there with his head for a moment before kissing her softly on the lips. Her mouth was clamped shut, refusing to respond in any way. The fire in her eyes burned no less brighter.

"Look - I didn't mean it back there," he sighed, "it was my mistake, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it, it just slipped out. You're not that person anymore; I certainly know you aren't. Can you forgive me?"

Karin leveled him with a steely look but caved in, knowing it would be useless to keep up her stony silence until they reached the Cemetery.

They'd sold their horses at Sentinel Hill, knowing that it would be both useless and nearly fatal to bring their steeds into Duskwood. Horses only got skittish in the dying forest - they whinnied and attempted to stampede away into the gristly darkness, which would undoubtedly call all attention to them, from both the friendly and malicious. Bringing the horses would only spell out trouble and certain death.

From what they'd heard about Duskwood, it was an unforgiving, deadly place. Few remained, attempting to salvage Darkshire and fight back against evil plaguing their land. It was a faint hope that one day, Duskwood would be free of all that haunted it and be restored to its former glory; once a piece of Elwynn Forest. The land was cloaked in eternal darkness, the curse brought upon it by the Scythe of Elune. Looking at the bridge and the realm of horror beyond it, both Karin and Suigetsu thought their hope was a futile one.

The bridge was old and worn, and stank of evil and death. Together they both stepped above the rushing river water, casting a longing glance back at the scorching heat of Westfall. They'd been told that even the road was a dangerous path to travel, and that to stay out of the shadows unless absolutely necessary. They were warned of Stitches, a great abomination, liked to prowl the roads of Duskwood and terrify the residents of Darkshire, often taking a couple of unfortunate souls on his sporadic adventures. Keeping this information in mind, they stepped off the bridge and the daylight vanished. They stood, terrified in the gloom, waiting for their eyes to adjust. Suigetsu took a nervous swallow of water and stepped closer to Karin, both flinching at the unearthly howl of a creature nearby.

"Let's go," Suigetsu said firmly, dismay coloring their faces at the rain beginning to fall. They moved down the road, and Suigetsu drew his sword, ready to attack if need be.

"Look!" Karin exclaimed, pointing at the line of flickering lights down their path. As they got closer it appeared to be a line of broken fences, marking the cobbled road. They nearly cried out in relief at the flickering lamps, breaking into a silent jog. Great buildings loomed out of the darkness, eerie and silent. But then Karin noticed the path curving, and noted the unusual stillness and silence of the animals around them. "I think we're here," she shivered, grabbing one of Suigetsu's hands for comfort. She gasped in shock at the dulled, yellowing bones of an unidentifiable monster, but saw a burning fire up ahead and hoped to god they were friendly. She and Suigetsu broke apart and slunk up the path, yelling a tentative hello.

"Who's there?" a suspicious voice boomed, and they both let out heavy sighs of relief.

"Aid from Westfall!" Suigetsu shouted back. "Commander Renn sent us!" The extra torches and lamps made it easier to see, but once they neared the abandoned buildings and the overgrown, broken statue of Raven Hill, it only sent shivers down their spines.

"What's your name, son? I'm Oliver Harris." His voice was deep and guttural, much deeper than any man's voice they'd ever heard before.

"Hozuki Suigetsu, and my partner Karin is here as well." They passed a nervous wreck of a man next to the beast standing by an apothecary's table. Karin nearly froze but pressed onward, handing the thing a scroll.

"Ah - I've heard about you," he mused. "You are our allies from Konoha, correct?" Untrusting of her tongue, Karin simply nodded. "Welcome to Duskwood, comrades," he gave a bitter laugh. "It ain't much. I guess you've never seen me before; it's quite alright. I've heard that you're pretty much all the same race."

"Yes, sir," Suigetsu affirmed.

"I used to be human - I'm a Gilnean. Before we joined the Alliance, we were locked up in our great city of Gilneas, fighting off the great and terrible Worgen that plagued our land. The Forsaken drove us from home, and so did the Worgen. You may not know the curse of the Worgen - once bitten, you get transformed into this. Human turned Worgen are vicious and posess little of their once human nature. They forget what it is to be human, but we fought back, determined to not let our proud race lower ourselves into mindless animals... and here we are today, aiding the Alliance with our skills and trying to aid our former comrades who have been long bitten, like the Worgen in Duskwood."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir," Karin said, looking down at her feet momentarily. She couldn't imagine what it must've been like to flee her home, her town, knowing that they could possibly never go back. "I don't know how I would be able to leave my country..."

"It wasn't easy," Oliver grunted in that strange, growling accent of his. "But once we smite down Arthas and the Forsaken, we will restore Gilneas to its former glory, just like how our comrades are doing in Stormwind. Here, however, we have more... pressing matters. The undead have become an overwhelming problem for us. We need your help to thin their numbers. My work is mainly focused on helping the afflicted Worgen here. Sister Elsington can give you your task."

They both nodded and turned to the Worgen woman standing near her tent.

"Greetings," she murmured. "Stormwind had ignored this problem for far too long - the undead are beginning to rise over the gates of the Cemetery, and if they are not taken care of, we will be forced to keep on running until they eventually take over Elwynn Forest. Not even Darkshire will be able to stand the onslaught if we do not do something about it now. Are you prepared to face the Undead?" she asked somberly, dark eyes piercing them all.

"We are," said Suigetsu, immediately sobering up.

"Make sure you do not take on more than two apiece each," Sister Elsington warned. "They will call their brethren, and two can swiftly multiply to four, and so on. Many a brave, reckless adventurer has ventured into the Cemetery only to come back a rotting ghoul. We've seen it happen far too many times."

"We understand, Sister," Karin murmured, tucking her shock of crimson hair back behind her ears. Together, she and Suigetsu were beacons of light in the darkness that entombed all of Duskwood, and that was both reassuring and alarming to both of them. They were easy shots in the darkness, although the ability to see each other clearly was also a great comfort.

"You have my blessing. I ask that you cull 20 of their kind - 40 between the two of you. Their numbers have drastically risen with the blight of the Lich King, and a few come to haunt Raven Hill in the darkest hours of the night. I fear that Raven Hill will soon be run-over with the Undead. Morbent Fel's death stopped the population of the Undead for a while, but with the rise of the Lich King their numbers are soaring."

"We will do what you ask, Sister. Wouldn't it be more effective to gather a small army and take on the entire cemetery?" Suigetsu pondered. "It wouldn't take that big of a team to eradicate them all... and then Duskwood would remain unplagued by the Undead forever." It was a thoughtful suggestion, but he stopped his musings at the absolute horror on her face.

"That is nothing but foolish suicide! They reside in the Catacombs, hiding in every recess and corner. Then there is Mor'Ladim, the most terrifying abomination that haunts this land. There are two many of them to draw into a full-scale war all at once. Our best defense is to pick them off until we have a reasonable group we can fight off... and that will not happen until we reach the end of the Catacombs."

"Oh," mumbled Suigetsu, suddenly feeling very stupid.

"It's quite alright - we didn't know the exact extent of the Undead until an Ebon Blade Knight came in to search the cemetery for us..." At their puzzled looks, she hastily explained. "The Knights of the Ebon Blade are fallen warriors risen from the grave, as you well know. This has advantages in dealing with the Undead. They do not smell like the living, and their skin is icy to the touch. The Undead, with their failing eyes and rotting senses, would never be able to tell the difference. Emily simply stripped of her armor and tore a couple of worn shirts and pants, and shambled deep into the Catacombs. Thanks to her, we have the entirety of Raven Hill Cemetery mapped out, as well as the catacomb Mor'Ladim frequently patrols. He wanders all over the cemetery, however, so be warned. You may also encounter Grave Robbers - those fools think they can steal from the dead, even with the Undead roaming about. It is a dangerous profession, if you could call it that - and there are more who die than leave there alive. But be warned - they will not hesitate to attack you."

"Thank you, Sister. We will certainly keep that information in mind... is there anywhere we could rest for the night?"

The Worgen woman turned her gaze to the small row of buildings looming behind them.

"You are certainly welcome to stay in any of the rooms of this place, although there are no beds and the whole place is rundown and falling apart."

"That's certainly better than camping outside the cemetery," Karin thanked her, and they brought their belongings into the abandoned inn and walked up the creaking, rotting stairs. The whole place was falling apart and dark, and it was very eerie. They jerked around at the slightest noises, and couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. Who used to live here? Karin wondered, are they looking at us right now? Did they make it out of Raven Hill alive? There were many questions that would never be answered. Why was the cemetery so big? How could they stand to set it up right behind the tiny community? Where did all the bodies come from? But as Karin raced through her memories of texts on Azeroth, she remembered it used to be just like Elwynn Forest, and it had had a different name then, too. Not to mention the wars and plagues that took their toll on the population. She thought of beaten paths running away from the main road, their fences in shambles and leading away into the darkness. People had to have lived there, once. Darkshire had to have been just like Goldshire, populous and attractive to adventurers and passerby.

She and Suigetsu set up their sleeping bags in the middle of the room, sharpening their weapons and organizing their pouches outside, waiting for nightfall. Exhausted and feeling worn-out, the two retired to their temporary quarters for the night, preparing for the long, grim day ahead of them tomorrow. They both moved to the boarded up window and peered through the cracks, straining to see through the gloom. Their sharp, adjusted eyes were able to make out small forms moving through the darkness at an awkward, shuffling gait, and Karin could vaguely make out the wrought iron fence standing as a thin barrier to the Undead. Dread pooled low in her stomach and she withdrew, trying not to think of the unnatural zombies prowling the cemetery not too far from where they slept.

* * *

Bent low over her horse, Sakura didn't notice the change in scenery around them until Kosuke let out a strangled exclamation of wonder. Slowing her horse and lifting her head, she gazed at the severe change in climate. They had transitioned from the bitter cold of the Borean Tundra to the lush forests of Sholazar. They had arrived on a narrow, dangerous cliff, but the sight that beheld them was magnificent.

They stood above a roaring waterfall, pouring deep into a glittering lake. It was a treasure trove of tropical beauty that both of them found hard to believe - especially in Northrend. It was paradise, a dramatic climate change from that of the freezing, barren tundra. They stood there, enraptured, until Kosuke caught a hold of Sakura's burning curiosity. How could such a place exist, trapped between the Borean Tundra and Icecrown?

"They say the Titans used Sholazar as testing grounds for experiments. Many have come, seeking secrets and long-forgotten experiments the Titans may have left behind," he explained, shouting to make himself heard over the thundering waterfall. Sakura nodded slowly, letting herself stand, awestruck, for several moments before she gritted her teeth and turned to the eroding path. They couldn't forget about their mission.

"We have to go," she said, turning her horse away from the majestic sight and carefully leading it down the treacherous slope. They kept close to the cliffside, afraid the slightest slip would send them hurtling down onto the rocks. Sholazar Basin was a tropical paradise - birds shrieked around them, and the jungle was so dense they could hardly see the path ahead of them. She and Kosuke both felt highly out of place - Sholazar was an explosion of life, and they did not belong. Even their skeletal horses were terrifying and strange compared to the environment around them - their hooves, nostrils and eyes glowed ice blue; no horses had the wickedly curved, blackened horns they did, their scraggly black manes obscuring their purple-tinted bodies. She and Kosuke stuck out like sore thumbs. Their skin was tinged a faint blue, and freezing to the touch.

Trying to be strong, Sakura steered her horse off the dangerous cliffside and down onto the pebbled, worn road leading deep into the mysterious jungle. She sucked in a sharp breath as the jungle closed around them, trying to get the guilt off of her chest. She swallowed hard, willing herself not to cry.

"I - I miss Sasuke," she whispered, stifling the wracking sobs threatening to burst out of her chest. She missed his large presence, his roiling, unbalanced chakra, fuck, she missed _everything_ about it. "It's - it's just not f-fair," she stammered, gritting her teeth against her dam of emotions. Kosuke kicked his horse lightly and caught up on her side, reaching a hand out to cover hers on the saddle.

"I know it's not fair," he soothed, "but we'll get out of this stinking mess, and hey - at least you're not in this alone." She looked up at him, vaguely hopeful. She smiled her thanks and gratitude and he withdrew his hand, keeping pace alongside her.

"Do - do you think he's mad at me?" she asked so quietly he almost missed it.

"No!" he said with such vehemence she nearly flinched. "I mean, well - he's mad at himself, Sakura, for letting you go. It's not your fault we had to leave - you are doing this so you can have a life, so that Sasuke will be safe and so the rest of the world won't have to worry about which city gets attacked and run-over by the Scourge next. I'm sure he's very upset right now, but certainly not at you. He doesn't blame you, Sakura. I'm sure once he calms down he'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked, voice ash soft. Kosuke didn't know where the hell this meek, un-self-respecting girl had come from, but he forced his jaw closed and thought of what she'd told him of her past. He searched deep into his memory and remembered that all Sasuke ever did before her death was reject her, shamelessly, over and over again. He would insult her and mock her, and hell, he'd even tried to kill her at one point in his life.

"Yes," he finally said, calmed down enough to trust his mouth to speak. "Of course I'm sure." His tone softened and she relaxed. "He _loves_ you. Even a fool could see that he's in love with you. The way he looks at you... it's like a drowning man catching his first breaths of air. It's like a blood elf, starved from magic for years who's just found the Sunwell. His body language around you - everything, Sakura. He could never, ever hate you, much less ever be angry with you."

"Okay," she breathed, and she gave him that smile, that bright, dazzling one full of radiant hope and determination. It lit up her face so beautifully it took his breath away. It made him think of Coria, and he murmured softly in Thalassian.

"Vendel'o eranu." (Help me forget).

"When we reach Icecrown, we should talk in Thalassian," Sakura said - she was back to her old self, a grim line forming her mouth. "You and Koltira Deathweaver are the only sin'dorei I've ever met... and Koltira is a part of the Ebon Blade now. And to think of it, when I thought of the Thalassian Koltira had taught me, the Lich King could never understand and would nudge me to think in common. I never thought anything about it until now.

"We'd better start, then - just a precaution. We don't know who or what's out there, especially not in Sholazar Basin."

"Shan're," (Alright) Kosuke agreed.

"Lo an Thalassian shar?" (Is my Thalassian okay) she asked, caught marveling at how the sin'dorei language rolled off Kosuke's tongue, sensual and soft. Her own pronunciation seemed lackluster in comparison.

"Al'share," (perfect) he grinned, and they beamed at each other for a brief moment.

* * *

"Ready?"

"No," Suigetsu groaned, "but we'd better go."

It was nearing high morning, the ideal time to begin hunting the dead - not that much sun filtered down through the eternal blackness and canopy, but it was still the brightest it would ever get all day, and Karin and Suigetsu were on the move.

Sister Elsington wished them luck and godspeed, blessing them both with her spells. They both felt the Light hover above their foreheads before the spell marks melded to their skin, glowing golden and spreading through their veins with a welcoming warmth and great fortitude. Karin breathed a sigh of relief and cast a final look at Raven Hill before stepping on the overgrown, foreboding path.

As they walked on, the sounds of wildlife diminished until all they could hear was their own labored breathing and the clack of cobblestone under their shoes. The lack of wildlife activity around them made them uneasy - it was if no animal dared to venture near here. The grass and trees seemed to have no such fears, but Karin noted their growth was quite sickly and weak compared to their relatives around Raven Hill and along the main road of Duskwood.

A horrible screeching sound tore them from their examinations, and both heads snapped towards the sound's origin. They only saw shadowy shapes shifting behind dark, solid lines - the gate, Karin realized. The inhuman call sounded again, and with immediate horror they realized it was one of the undead abominations, and with an accompanying, human-like scream, they realized it was an undead abomination _feeding._ They raced towards the sound, intending to help, but as the iron-wrought gate materialized in front of them, the choking gurgling and terrified yells cut off abruptly, replaced with the sounds of other hungry ghouls advancing towards the area. Karin and Suigetsu stared at each other in muted horror, and Suigetsu felt bile rise in his throat.

Now they realized why Sister Elsington had strictly ordered them to not battle more than one apiece - or else they would end up like the unlucky man deep inside the cemetery.

"My god," Karin hissed, clutching a kunai with a white-knuckled hand. "We'd better be quick. We don't want to draw... unnecessary attention to ourselves."

"Fuck," Suigetsu muttered in agreement, drawing his huge sword as quietly as possible. As he lowered it through the air, the glint of steel captured the attention of three moaning ghouls, who swiftly abandoned their pursuit of the dead soldier in the graveyard and began quickly limping for the pair.

"Shit!" Karin growled, two kunai flickering between her fingers. Just as Suigetsu was about to advance on the three, two kunai caught the zombies mid-lurch and sailed cleanly through their heads, thudding into nearby trees. A hellish moan reverberated around the clearing as the thuds drew several more, and they soon found themselves dancing in a grisly battle, surrounded on all sides by the monsters.

"Drop!" Suigetsu called to Karin, and she understood immediately, falling to the mossy ground in a sweeping kick just as Suigetsu's sword whistled over head, catching a few strands of her hair in the process. She vaulted upright and sunk her kunai into two undead, and whipped around at Suigetsu's agonized half-yell. He tried to keep it quiet, but luckily, no other abominations approached. Karin swiftly felled the rest - they were fast and disgusting, but certainly not smart. A clean cut through their brains sufficed, as they were not deterred by the lack of limbs or stabs to the chest - and ran for her partner.

"Suigetsu!" she hissed, reaching his side just in time to catch him as he buckled into her, keeping the sword clenched tightly in his grip so it wouldn't clatter and draw attention to them. As she wrapped an arm around his side to steady him, she gasped in horror as he grunted in pain. His whole side was sticky and matted with blood, and it was pouring over her hands. She immediately adjusted her hand and dragged him outside of the cemetery and propped him against a tree, and in the light slanting across his face she could see his brow twisted in agony, beads of sweat rolling down his face. She peeled the tatters of clothing away, staring in dismay at the extent of the wound. There was no choice. She gritted her teeth and rolled back one of her sleeves, proferring her arm to her teammate.

"Bite me," she instructed. "You're losing too much blood - " she was cut off as he leaned in. The initial dumbstruck shock of pain had worn away, and Suigetsu was able to concentrate, ignoring the pain as he shifted to look at her, and he took one glance at her scar-riddled arm and licked his dry lips, leaning forward despite the searing pain in his abdomen. She made a muffled sound of surprise in the back of her throat before he kissed her, smearing her cheek with blood from his hands. "Suigetsu! Bite my arm!" she cried, but he ignored her, kissing his way down her chin and reaching her neck. He licked it and nipped at it gently before settling in the hollow of her throat and biting her gently, drawing her healing chakra into his body, sealing up his grievous wound. Karin jolted in surprise as the chakra began to drain from her into Suigetsu, and despite they were right at the edge of a battlefield, undead all around them, the normally sensual sensation was multiplied tenfold as he bit her neck. Her back arched in pleasure and her eyes rolled back as she closed her eyes and couldn't help but moan. She was ashamed at the fact this was happening on the battlefield, but she couldn't help it. The whole process was always pleasureable for her - just a bite on her arm would make her throw her head back, but Suigetsu's lips and teeth on her neck put her in overdrive. She slumped into him as he drew his mouth away, fully healed.

The healing had taken a great exertion on her chakra supply, and as she leaned into Suigetsu's bare chest, she blushed at the low chuckle resonating in her ears, rumbling through his body.

"That was hot," he purred into her ear, shifting so he could kiss her jawline.

"Suigetsu!" she admonished, cheeks stained dark and her hand fingering the bite on her neck. "You ass! You're luck no one saw us," she glared. "Next time, you _bite my damn arm._" She pulled away from her partner, steadying herself on the tree trunk. "And you could be more careful next time," she snapped, "what if you get badly hurt like this again on the battlefield and I don't have enough chakra left to heal you?" She gestured violently at his heavily stained clothes; "Just because you have me doesn't mean you can get sloppy! I won't always be around to heal you, you know!" She glared, but Suigetsu wasn't in the mood for one of her bitchy little rants.

"You didn't seem to mind," he said darkly, his bloodstained hands wrapped around her, drawing her into a searing kiss, applying pressure just where she liked it. He purred her name against her ear and she reluctantly gave in. They broke away after several seconds and he hauled himself to his feet as she swallowed a soldier pill, glaring up at him.

"You just had to bite me there, didn't you?" _Men_, she rolled her eyes, taking out several kunai.

He only shrugged, smirking at her with pointy teeth.

He was _so_ much sexier than Sasuke, Karin thought for a brief moment before they resumed their professionalism; advancing through the graveyard. The life of a shinobi was expected to be a haltingly short one, so they took all the little moments they could get, from healing to milling around town on their free time or brief moments during battle, like this one.

A groaning, creaking shuffle of a ghoul alerted to them to its prescence, and they dove back into their days work, banishing all thoughts about the sensual experience to the back of their minds as they leapt into battle. Shinobi before man, kunoichi before woman. Duty always came first - they merely stole little moments like this one.


	29. Decision

Heroic: Deadmines is really fun, guys. Vanessa's nightmares are the shit.

Merry Belated Christmas?

I got a cartilage piercing and now my neck is stiff as heck because I have to sleep on the right side of my face... ;_; There's a knot in it as we speak. Oh, woe is me.

Hope you all are enjoying the Holidays!

* * *

**29**

Sakura unfurled her map as Kosuke led both their horses, glancing at the markers at the map and scanning their surroundings. As they moved forward on the beaten path, she caught glimpses of their final marker - the Savage Thicket. Endless fires licked at the edges of the blackened forest before them, the trees scarred and burnt.

"Kosuke!" she called, and he twisted the reins, pulling on them as the two horses nickered softly and came to an abrupt halt. Sakura carefully marked a trail around the burning forest, and together they carefully guided their horses around the flames, and Sakura desperately wished she could bring this everlasting fire to frozen halls of the Citadel. But she and Kosuke were made of the cold, fashioned from icy undeath, and they alone would not be able to set Icecrown ablaze. How desperately they wished to be free of the Lich King - how they yearned to burn the frozen fortress down! But they were two in a sea of will-less servants, and the only ones they could wish to convert were the Death Knights themselves.

So for now they reveled in the fire, soaking up the heat and the warmth and the sun of Sholazar Basin - hopefully the fresh memories would save them from the Lich King's icy grasp. Unbidden, Sakura's thoughts raced to see Sasuke, a great katon erupting from his lips and billowing out across the lake outside his parents' home. She could taste the smoke in the air, and as he looked at her, eyes torn between sadness and relief that she was there, he tasted of smoke and campfire. She thought back to feel the heat on her skin, and wished that his flames would last forever in her heart. She ached for him, but lingering on Sasuke did nothing for her nor Kosuke. So she swallowed with great difficulty and turned back to the map, analyzing the best route to get to the Citadel. They would have to avoid footholds of the Ebon Blade; although Mograine trusted them, this close to the Citadel and the Lich King himself would hear the whispers of his former servants, either by scrying orb or word of mouth.

Far ahead Sakura could see the snow-covered, desolate peaks of Icecrown, glimmering dully on the horizon. For miles and miles she could see the barren wasteland of the Glacier, snow drifts piled upon it and tiny figures moving to and fro, Icecrown Citadel looming ominously in the distance. She could see the spiked, blackened steel walls of the different gates driven deep into the thick glacier, rooted firmly with magic.

The air grew colder and colder as they traveled up the steep mountain path, but neither noticed. They weren't really alive, after all - extreme temperatures did not affect either of them in the least. They looked down the valley several times, longing for the jungle as the altitude climbed higher and higher. Wildlife and plants grew sparse, the dirt caked and frozen beneath their feet. Their breath condensed into the wind, forming puffs of white smoke. She tilted her head towards the sky and drank in the sunlight, although the warmth could barely be felt. The icy grasp of the Lich King, the glacier, and the Scourge poison embedded deeply within the ice seemed to block the sun's heat and light. The expanse of blue before them was as gloomy as Duskwood's forests, filled with crawling abominations and undead.

* * *

Ino flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder, several fingers traveling up to play with the small hoop in her ear, staring out over the canals. The stagnant water still carried the taint of blood, a murky red that stunk of iron. She stood with her feet slightly spread apart, exuding an air of confidence. She drew the eyes as easy as she had in Konoha, young men staring at her in awe and admirability and the women burning holes into her back with jealousy. She and the other shinobi had not altered their outfits to fit in with the general fighters; they stuck out like sore thumbs in a crowd, but they preferred it that way. When confronted by disapproving military commanders, they simply replied it was far easier to pick their comrades out in a crowd, and they were under the jurisdiction of their home country, not the King's. She smiled as a large wet nose gently bumped the small of her back, turning to ruffle Akamaru's fur. Several patrolling guards gaped at the size of the dog, outfitted with a saddle and happily supporting his master. Kiba swung off the dog's back and came to stand behind her, flashing her a heart-stopping grin.

"You've got quite the fan club going on," he purred, "I've heard quite a bit about you."

"The same goes for you," she shot him a cheeky smile, "you wouldn't want to hear the things these women say about you." His face paled for a second before he sucked it all up into his massive ego. He puffed his chest out and smirked at her, the red tattoos on his cheeks gleaming brilliantly in the sun.

"They all would love to court you, love. All I could hear in that stupid bank was how great your ass and tits were, and all the women were mouthing off about you... but I shut them up, don't worry. Only problem is... uh... I kind of told them that you were my girlfriend. Hope you aren't angry, love."

"So the great Inuzuka Kiba wants to be my boyfriend, huh... I suppose I could maybe accept." He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"They wouldn't stop bombarding me with questions on how to talk to you and if I could introduce them... and I didn't like some of things the women were saying about you. I just got fed up with it and said, 'excuse me, that's my girlfriend you're talking about.' They all shut up pretty quickly." Ino laughed, tossing her head back and exposing her long throat. Kiba watched her neck and clavicle, entranced. He smirked at her again wrapped an arm around her waist. "Why don't we have some fun, babe?" he asked innocently, giving her side a squeeze. She rolled her eyes but complied, leaning up to give dog-breath the kiss of his life, smirking into his mouth at the groans and gasps of civilians and soldiers on the street.

"We're evil," she laughed, licking her lips as she pulled away. She tried to conceal the slight glaze over her eyes, she was pretty sure he'd just given her the kiss of her life too... not that she'd ever admit it. He grinned boyishly at her, giving her a little wink. Ino turned away, fighting a blush. Kiba was highly attractive, and the kiss that had transpired between them... it sure had a lot more sparks than the one she'd shared with Sai and Shikamaru, combined. It had been a bitter breakup, her and Shikamaru. He fell in love with the fiery blonde from Suna and hadn't looked at Ino the same way since. She still smarted from the blow, but was determined not to let it show. She quietly left the team - at least, temporarily - and had started hanging out with Kiba a whole lot more. He was funny, passionate, nice, and very attractive, not to mention a great friend. He'd helped her go through ice cream cartons and shoddy romance movies and thousands of tissue boxes during her breakup. She'd questioned him of ulterior motives, but he'd merely shrugged and reasoned with her - with teammates like Shino and Hinata, he never really had that much fun or drama in his life, and he was tired of it. Kiba thought Shikamaru a no-life bastard. Ino, still hurting over the break-up, never agreed but was grateful for his vehemence in her place. "Let's go patrol the forest, shall we?" Patrolling duties were mostly heaped upon the shinobi - the plan was genius, really. They would do the job of patrolling whilst they learned the layout of the forest and the towns within Elwynn. Ino spun a kunai around her lithe fingers, sliding it into her pouch and leapt off the roof, and swung up into the saddle behind Kiba as both and he Akamaru touched down beside her. The civilians in Goldshire gawked at their strange attire - at his jacket and long pants, her purple crop top and skirt, fishnets on her arms and legs.

Ino wrapped her arms around Kiba, sending electricity down his spine. He grinned and Akamaru barked joyfully, bounding from a standing position to rocket down the square. They leapt over the fence, sending forest spiders and boars scuttling off as the giant dog bounded through the forest.

"First stop, Fargodeep Mine," Ino yelled, "it should be up ahead... just look for Kobolds, he said. We're to scout the entire mine." They slid off Akamaru when they spotted the vicious rat-like humanoids, and as Ino approached one it let loose a shrieking squeal and hurtled for her. It clearly meant to attack. It was dead before it had taken four paces, falling back with a kunai straight through its heart. The blonde retrieved her kunai, and glanced back at Kiba to see him staring at her with something like awe. She sharply turned her head to hide the blush and made to stride forward, kunai sliding to her fingertips when Kiba called her name.

"Let's try this first," he said, jumping onto Akamaru's back. "Get on!" Ino jogged over and jumped up behind him, and Akamaru traveled to the cliff overlooking the tiny valley which housed the rundown mine. He growled, long and low, escalating in loudness. The Kobolds around him cowered and squeaked, and they all dispersed as the giant dog made its way down the path.

"You no take candle!" one shrieked, hurriedly clearing the way. Ino tightened her arms around Kiba's waist as they entered the mine, the gleaming eyes of Kobolds enclosing on them from behind. She whipped out her kunai and let them dart around her hands like silver fish, and they backed off somewhat. Kiba grinned, fangs elongating as he bared them at the Kobold in front. They made a devilish, frightening picture, and they scampered out of the way and let the two intruders inspect the mine. Once satisfied, Akamaru turned around and bounded down the shaft back to the forest, and Kiba didn't miss Ino's sigh of relief. The death grip she had on his waist loosened somewhat, to his mild relief.

"Afraid of caves?"

"Let's just say the last time I was in one... things didn't go so pleasantly."

"Fair enough," Kiba replied, riding along the banks of the river bordering Duskwood. "Man, that place looks creepy as hell," he shuddered.

"I'm glad we're not assigned there... patrolling Elwynn is hardly a challenge, but I'd take this over there any day. Sucks for Suigetsu and Karin," Ino shivered against him, and Kiba welcomed her embrace. He swung Akamaru around and they made for Goldshire, getting on the roads to survey the rest of Elwynn Forest. "All's left is Northshire Abbey... better check it, just to make sure." Kiba nodded and let Ino direct the way, and they both stared at the walls built to keep enemies out. Elite guards stood at the entrance, protecting the newest recruits and trainees.

"Newbies," Kiba tossed Ino a wolfy, heart-stopping grin, and she felt her stomach flutter with butterflies. She rolled her eyes, slapping him upside the head. "We were once rookies too. Don't get cocky," she warned, but the smile on her face proved otherwise. They swung off Akamaru and he trailed along behind them, drawing admiring and awe-filled glances from the new recruits. "Great," Ino mumbled. "Just what you need. An ego boost." Kiba merely smirked.

"Aw, are you jealous, dollface?"

"_Don't_ call me that," Ino growled, and he winced. Kiba swore he saw more and more of Sakura in the girl with each passing day. At least she hadn't resorted to violence... yet. Kiba jerked around in surprise and gave a yell as something scorching grazed his face. Eyes wide, he swore he'd seen a flicker, a rush of fire. The scent of singed hair reached his nose, and he spun around, nostrils flaring, canines elongated in anger. Ino whirled around as well, shuriken ready to fly. They encountered a pasty-faced initiate, sweat rolling down beads on his face.

"Hey!" he yelled, "what the hell?"

"I'm so sorry!" the young, apprentice mage stammered, saluting fearfully. "I meant no harm, sir! I was aiming for the target, and well, as you can see, my aim was well off, and - "

"Oh, shut it," Kiba snarled, fingering the ends of his burnt hair. "Damn it," he swore, glaring angrily at the quaking young boy.

"Oh leave him alone, Kiba. He's only about thirteen." Ino did not falter under Kiba's furious look, and she rolled her eyes, raising her chin in defiance. "Don't mind the hothead, kid," she told the scared-to-death trainee, smiling encouragingly at him. "We all make mistakes, he's just a girl about his hair." Ino grabbed Kiba's forearm with a vicelike grip, and though Kiba wanted to pound his face in, Akamaru's hackled raised next to him - he followed Ino's heed and followed the young woman to Marshal McBride, grumbling the whole way. "Oh shut it, you big baby. He barely even grazed the ends." The Marshal apologized profusely, but Ino elbowed Kiba hard in the gut, smiled sweetly, and told him not to worry. Before Kiba could fully recover, she dragged him into the circular abbey, and they checked each of the wings together, finally heading up to the bell tower. "Good boy," she crooned, and Kiba grit his teeth as he heard Akamaru bark in laughter. The dog barked twice more, and Kiba bared his fangs.

_You're whipped_, Akamaru had said. Kiba wanted to pummel his companion to the ground when he got back outside... but as he gazed at Ino's lovely behind, leading him up the steep stairs, well... he forgot all about that and the young mage boy all together. He snapped out of his trance when he bumped into a glaring Ino, whose eyes told him she knew exactly where he'd been looking.

"Look, but don't touch," she growled at him; feisty. Kiba liked that. She was certainly an Alpha female, and could give almost any Alpha male a run for his money - except him. Kiba grinned in anticipation.

* * *

"I _need_ to go to Northrend," Sasuke snarled, eyes dark with fury. He slammed his hands down on Mograine's desk, eyes shuttering red. The sharingan entrapped the death knight and pinned him there, wheels spinning menacingly. Desperation shone through his every pore, and all Mograine could see was a broken man, standing on his last legs. "I lost her _twice_ - once when I made a foolish, awful mistake... and once when she died. I am _not_ going to lose her again!" he roared, and determination burned in him hotter than fire. Seeing him made Mograine ache for life, for the glorious feel of the sun shining down on his face, the lust for hot blood pumping through his veins, longing for the steady thump in his chest. Sasuke made Mograine feel alive, even in the most tragic of ways. Mograine could see that the other Death Knights felt it too, the way they longed to be around the furious, inferno-filled young man. His undying devotion and passion was refreshing to them, inspired them, gave them the taste of life they longed for.

"Alright," Mograine finally acquiesced. He knew the boy's pain well. He'd lost the love of his life... but unlike Sasuke's, she was gone forever. "We leave in two days." Sasuke gritted his teeth and snarled quietly, but he knew there was no other way. He could not traverse Northrend without them, he knew that, and they needed the time to gather munitions and supplies.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, low and rough, eyes glowing with banked fires. He saluted respectfully and turned to leave the room, leaving silence in his wake.

"He's full of fire, that one. Dangerous." The comment came from Thassarian, who pushed off from the wall to stand in front of Mograine's desk.

"Yes, but he'll bring something different to the table - something we desperately need. The boy would've gone to Northrend without us - it is best to have him by our side. He is too consumed by his dedication to Sakura, but that is no matter. You saw the way he would fight for her... he'd give his life a thousand times to save hers just once. He's what we need. The Lich King will not be expecting him. He thinks we have lost the fight, that we have lost all of our morale. He will booster our spirits like never before. He will raise hell on the battlefield that we have not seen for a long time. Trust me, Thassarian. He is exactly what we need." Mograine eyed papers crushed by Sasuke's fists, and allowed hope to bloom in his chest for the first time in a long while.

"But is he willing to wait? _Can_ he wait?" questioned Thassarian, and Mograine looked away, silent for a long, long time.

"I don't know, Thassarian. I don't know," Mograine sighed, troubled.

* * *

Back in Goldshire, Ino kicked her feet up onto the bed they'd rented at The Lion's Pride inn, sighing in pleasure as the mattress cradled her body. She wasn't used to riding in the saddle. She glanced around the rented room, staring at the large blue canopy overhead, and moved her head to scan the rest of the room. It was warm and inviting, but rather bland and boring according to taste. There was nothing to do but sleep, and Ino, while tired and exhausted, was in no mood to sleep. She grabbed the keys and let herself out, making sure to lock the door as she headed down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she roved her eyes over the room. It was filled with weary adventurers, their packs and swords hung over empty chairs, looking worse for the wear. They quietly sipped at mugs of beer and lounged comfortably in the atmosphere, tavern music coming from the back corner where musicians played for money. Ino tossed a couple of gold coins into the empty mug. She and Kiba, full of color and life, didn't really belong in the old, well-kept inn. They were too vibrant and bright for the relaxed atmosphere. Ino was just glad it was clean and rumored to be the best alehouse in the Kingdom - she walked over to the bartender and came back with a mug of beer, noticing with chagrin the number of civilian girls surrounding Kiba. She rolled her eyes in disgust, they were only feeding his larger-than-life ego... and it when came down to it, she was currently the only person he could take it out on. She made her way over, squeezing through the throng of girls clustered around the handsomely smirking shinobi. Ino rolled her eyes and dropped in, attempting to move Kiba's pack to the floor and seat herself down on the chair. A noise of surprise sounded from the back of her throat when Kiba suddenly rolled forward and seized her by her belt loops, pulling her down gracefully into his lap. Ino rolled her eyes at the firm hand at her hip that kept her firmly cemented in his lap, glaring angrily at him.

The girls around them reluctantly drifted away from the table, throwing admiring, lustful glances at Kiba, and when they were out of his sight, turned vicious, furious glares on Ino. She sighed at her rapidly tarnishing reputation, punching him in the gut.

"What was that for?" he whined, nuzzling her neck to make the stragglers leave.

"Now every girl in Goldshire hates me, for sure," she grumbled. "No thanks to you."

"Ah, but we _are_ dating," Kiba smirked, and Ino had to avert her eyes to refrain from kissing him, or something similarly disastrous. "Besides, you can't say you don't like this." Ino secretly agreed, but simply punched him in the stomach once more. She blushed lightly, playing it off as the alcohol from the beer. She tried to ignore his large, warm hands on her waist, the warmth of his chest flush against her back. She glared at the mug of beer. It was making her weak, she surmised. She ignored the fact that most of it was based on her attraction to Kiba, and blamed it on the alcohol. She leaned into him and felt his chest rumble as he talked and laughed, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. The shared the mug of beer, not wanting to get tipsy or have a slight hangover in the morning. "Besides," Kiba said, bringing her out of her reverie, "You've made me quite hated amongst the guys as well. Take a look around right now." The last sentence was whispered through her hair, breath hot against her ear. Ino discreetly took a look, and was shell-shocked. Many of the men were blatantly staring.

"It's probably the way we're sitting," Ino shot crossly back, still stationed in Kiba's lap.

"Ah," he replied smoothly, "but you haven't gotten up yet." He smirked as Ino half-heartedly slugged him, grinning with pride. Secret was, she'd been making his heart race. He had one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever met in his lap, trusting and leaning into him. She was beautiful and smart and sexy and clever... what more would a man want? She was unafraid of rising to his challenges, something that meek Hinata or Shino never could or would. She challenged him for dominance, every minute of the day, and that really excited Kiba, made him enthralled with her. He smirked smugly at the jealous men ringed around the inn, and caressed her side with a hand absentmindedly, unknowingly sending delicious shivers down her spine.


End file.
